A Chance to Change What Will Be
by MsSkylerBlack
Summary: Two months before Bella's arrival in Forks Jacob recieves a box containing four books with a message telling him that he can change the outcome of these books if he does the right things. Armed with future knowledge can Jacob change the events of Twilight
1. Intro

**Introduction**

**JPOV**

Oh my god! How many times can a man go on and on about his daughter coming back into town? Why had I opted to go fishing with my dad, Harry, Charlie and Seth instead of hanging out on the beach with Quil and Embry? Oh that's right I felt sorry that Seth had to go fishing with a bunch of old men and thought I'd give him some company. I'm an idiot.

Ever since five this morning Charlie has talked about nothing but the fact that his daughter Bella is moving back to Forks to come live with him. I remembered her a little. We'd been pretty good friends as small children but I hadn't seen Bella since I was like ten or maybe a few years older.

I get why Charlie is so excited though, I really do. He's been pretty lonely since his wife left with Bella all those years ago. I guess he's just happy that now he won't be so alone anymore. Although Bella would be about seventeen now and most seventeen year old girls aren't exactly best friends with their dads. I guess that could be said about most sixteen-year-old boys as well. But my situation was different. My father needed me and we were pretty much all each other had so it made sense for us to be close.

"Hey Jake, did you hear me?" Charlie's voice pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Ah no chief I didn't. What'd you say?" I chuckled.

"I said thanks for offering to fix up the truck for me or well...for Bella. And then I asked how it was coming?" This time he chuckled.

He really didn't need to thank me for fixing up that old hunk of crap. Because if Bella was driving, it meant that I wouldn't have to. I should be thanking him.

"Oh it's no problem at all Charlie. And I've almost got the engine completely rebuilt. It will run as smooth as water for Bella...no worries." He smiled widely at me.

"You know I was thinking maybe you could be there when I give her the truck. She'll be new here and I'd like her to have at least one friend. I think she'll like you."

"Hey Charlie, I've got an even better idea." My dad chimed in. "Why don't we have a bon fire the night Bella arrives. You know welcome her to town. She can meet Jake and some of his friends. I bet she'd love Leah. And you can give her the truck there." Seth and I both exchanged glances.

"Wow thanks Billy. That'd be great! Bella tends to be a little shy. A bon fire would be great for her." Charlie said smiling.

We finished the rest of day thankfully with Charlie only bringing up Bella's arrival one more time. My dad and I were in the truck heading back home when I brought up the subject that'd been on my mind for a while.

"So dad, I know you're technically the chief of our tribe and all. But don't you think planning a bon fire for the arrival of a pale face is abusing your power a bit?" We both laughed.

"Well you know we use any excuse for a bon fire around here and Charlie is a good friend of mine. I want his daughter to know the rez welcomes her." I let it go for now but I'd bring it up again later. I mean after all I did have two more months.

We were pulling up in front of the house now anyway and my attention adverted to a brown box sitting on our door step. I got my dad out of the truck and he quickly rolled to the door and picked up the box.

"Hmmm it's for you son." He threw the box my way and we headed inside.

I went in my room suddenly curious as to what I'd received. I sat on my bed and opened the box anxious to see what was inside. It was...books? There were four of them...Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse and Breaking Dawn. Why in the world would someone send me books and books I'd never heard of at that? They were all written by the same author Stephanie Meyer. Who the hell was that?

I shrugged my shoulders, opened the first page to first book and was surprised to see a letter with my name on the front. I unfolded it and began to read.

_Dear Jacob, _

_I know this all may seem very strange to you but the events of the next few years will change your life in ways you'd never expected. All of these changes are centered on these four books I've sent you. These events were supposed to happen very differently and now it is up to you to change them. Again, I know it sounds strange but I want you to have the life and happiness you deserve. Not the life that will be forced on you. You will understand more once you get to the second book. But it is very important that you read these books in the order I sent them to you as every little detail is important. My thoughts are with you and I desperately hope you have the strength to change what will be. _

_Sincerely, _

_S. Meyer_

S. Meyer? As in Stephanie Meyer, the author? She sent these books to me. What the hell did these books have to do with my life? I guess there is only one way to find out. First up, Twilight...

**Ok so I know I said no new stories for a while but this one just came to me and I couldn't ignore it. I'm not sure how often I'll be updating this one right now but for now, I just want to know what you all think. Should I continue or no?**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**JPOV**

I've been reading this book for all of two hours now and one thing was very obvious to me. It was about Bella, Charlie's daughter. Why in the world would someone send me a book about what appears to be her first few weeks here in town? And how the hell did they know what would happen her first few weeks here?

I mean I'm not even in the book! Why didn't this Stephanie Meyer send these books to Bella? Well she did say I'd understand more about how it involved me once I got to the second book...New Moon. Alright I'll keep reading.

I have to admit I'm not enjoying reading about Bella feeling so much concern over finding a reason why the Cullen boy treated her the way he had on her first day and why it appeared that now he'd disappeared. It was obvious she was crushing on this guy.

I didn't know much about the Cullens. I only knew the things that my tribe believed to be true about them, which was that they were vampires. That whole legend was beyond ridiculous to me but hey, it did make a good story.

My dad had called me to dinner a little while ago but I'd told him I wasn't hungry and kept reading.

An hour later I was absolutely reeling from what I'd just read. Bella had almost been crushed by a van and Edward Cullen who'd finally come back to school it seemed had saved her but in a very un-human way. He'd practically lifted the van off her and then dinted it to keep it from crushing her.

Bella was lying in the hospital trying to make sense of what had happened and why Edward had asked her not to tell anyone. I was sitting in bedroom doing the exact same thing. Could everything I'd been raised to believe about the Cullen's really be true? The more I read, the more it appeared to be so. So I did the only thing I could...I kept reading.

I looked over at my clock an saw that it was after three in the morning now but I still couldn't put the book down. After a few more chapters, I saw myself introduced in the story for the first time. Bella had come for a visit to the beach with her friends and I'd introduced myself...well again. She flirted with me after Sam's comment about the Cullens and being a typical sixteen-year-old boy I told her the legends in order to hold her interest.

I'd unknowingly given Bella the last piece she needed to put the Cullen puzzle together. They were vampires...all of them. The legends weren't legends...they were true.

I stopped there and finally gave into the sleep I knew I needed.

I awoke not even an entire three hours after I'd finally fallen asleep. It wasn't like I was really sleeping anyway. It wasn't even completely daylight outside yet but I couldn't get the books out of my mind. I needed to know more. I needed to know how this all affected me.

I was just getting to the point in the story where Edward was sharing Bella's bed for the first time when my dad called me in the kitchen for breakfast.

"Morning Jake." My dad smiled from in front of the stove. I gave him a small smile in return. "Is everything ok?" He asked after I'd fixed my plate in silence and started digging in my food trying to finish as quickly as possible.

"Everything's fine." I kept eating.

"So what was in that package you got last night?" I stared at him for a minute before answering.

"Just some books." I shrugged like it was nothing.

"Oh yeah, what kind of books? I hope not anything dirty." I rolled my eyes. It wasn't like he'd stop me from reading if they were.

"Nah dad, just some science fiction novels." I started to say vampire books but that was too close to the truth right now. I wasn't sure I wanted to share this with anyone.

"Oh that's nice. So, are you hanging out with Quil and Embry today?" He asked as he joined me at the table and started eating his own breakfast.

"No I'm actually really enjoying those books and I want to try and finish the first one today. I don't have much more to go." His mouth was so wide open I could probably fit half the house in there.

"You're gonna stay at home all day and read?" He asked with his voice full of shock. I just shrugged. "Jake, what's..."

"I'm finished dad. I'm gonna get back to the books. I'll just grab a sandwich or something for lunch so don't worry about me." I said as I ran to my room and slammed the door.

I picked up the book and quickly began to read again. I couldn't believe what I read over the next couple of hours. Bella had knowingly started a relationship with a vampire, fallen madly in love with him, met his entire family, went to play baseball with them and is now on the run from a crazy vampire tracker who wants her blood.

I read anxiously as Bella deceived Charlie in order to get him to let her leave home without his interference. She was just trying to protect him but I don't want to think about how badly she'd hurt him. I had to admit the girl was crafty. She was in a car full of vampires who'd lived for heaven knows how many years and yet she'd been the one to come up with the plan. I was impressed.

As I continued to read them putting her plan into action, I still didn't understand what any of this would have to do with me. I mean ok so the legends about vampires were real. Great. But I wasn't seeing how any of this could affect my life. I was reading frantically so I could get to the next book and see where I fit here.

At almost seven o'clock I was nearing the end. Bella had been rescued and the crazy vampire destroyed, but not before he managed to do a lot of damage to Bella. At this point in the story, Bella was long over it and Edward was dragging her to prom. She wasn't happy about it in the least bit. But after a while, she gave in. Edward seemed to have a way of making Bella forget her own mind. I didn't like that one bit. If she didn't want to go to prom he should have just respected that and done something else with her.

Finally, I came into the picture again. At the end of the damn book. I'm not gonna keep reading if they're all like this!

I read about how I was to give the message to Bella that she should stay away from Edward but I hadn't been told why by my dad. But he didn't need to tell me why. He already knew that Bella knew what the Cullens were. I remembered the talk earlier in the book that he'd had with Bella in her kitchen.

What stood out most about this little scene was the fact that it seemed as if there was some kind of unspoken chemistry between Bella and me. Ah, so this was the part I'd play. I guessed quickly that at some point in these books I was going to be some kind of competition for Edward. And apparently, Stephanie Meyer wanted me to come out the victor this time around. Interesting.

I finished the book just before my dad called me to dinner. As I ate, I couldn't help thinking about the fact that at the end of the book Bella had made up her mind that her fate was to be the same as Edward's. She wanted to be one of them. A vampire. Cold, hard, sparkly and dead. Forgive me, but I just didn't see the appeal. I mean sure they were beautiful and graceful but that was only so they could attract their prey. Who would want that?

"Jacob is everything alright? You've been held up in that room all day and now you're at the table but you're obviously somewhere else." My dad sighed.

"Yeah dad I'm fine just thinking about some last minute things I need to do to Bella's truck." I lied easily but I knew he'd like that I was thinking of her. How could I not be when I was reading about her life.

"Oh that's nice. I'm glad that's what it is. I was started to get worried." We both laughed and he let it go for the night.

Once we finished eating, I helped my dad clean up the kitchen. And then I quickly showered and headed back to my room so I could get started on the next book. Next up New Moon, I wonder what happens in this one.

**Ok so I know Jacob got finished with Twilight pretty quickly but honestly that story wasn't really about him and I didn't want to spend too much time on it. But Jacob still needed all the facts from that story. Things will slow down once he starts reading New Moon but they won't slow down too much because remember after he reads the books he has to change the events. So we have a story to tell here people. As you can tell this story will be told completely in Jake's POV. **

**Yes it's gonna be a while before Bella makes in appearance in this story but we will be seeing Sam and the rest of the guys pretty soon. And we'll get a little look at Sam and Leah's relationship before he phased. **

**Tell me whatcha think so far?**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I fell asleep. I got about five pages into the second book before I passed out. Luckily, for me, just like the day before I woke up early, unable to keep the book off my mind. This time though I got up quickly, ate some cereal, showered again, dressed in a t-shirt and a pair of jeans and sat down to read.

I was so excited to read the second book that is until I actually started reading it. It was Bella's birthday, which should be a happy occasion. And it was until Bella's birthday party at the Cullen's house.

He overreacted. Edward. That bloodsucking parasite overreacted to his brother's thirst for Bella's blood after she cut her finger. He threw her half way across the room and into a set of glass. What the hell is wrong with this guy?

This whole thing is his fault anyway. Bella said she didn't want to celebrate her birthday but once again, he pushed her. They pushed her.

What upset me the most was that Bella didn't seem to see it the same way I did. She saw the things Edward and his family forced her to do as love and concern for her to not waste the human life they wished they had. Love really was blind.

Bella didn't see Edward for what he was. Selfish, manipulative and controlling. He never should have gotten involved with her in the first place. She only saw what she wanted to see from him. That he loved her and he was fighting the monster inside himself to be with her. But it wasn't natural.

What kind of life could he honestly give her? Besides a shit load of money, Edward couldn't really offer Bella anything else. He'd never give her a child, they would never grow old together and he'd said he could never have sex with her out of fear that he wouldn't be able to control himself. Nothing about their relationship was normal.

From what I was reading Bella hardly ever spent more than a few hours away from Edward. She didn't have any friends outside of his family. Well she had a few acquaintances at school but she barely talked to them. Edward could read their minds and made no secret of the private thoughts they had of Bella so now the only one she really trusted was Angela.

Their relationship was sounding seriously unhealthy to me. It didn't sound like love; it sounded like obsession. They were obsessed with one another.

I read Bella's thoughts as Edward drove her home that night. She was blaming herself for what happened. This girl really was a piece of work. None of this was her fault. She didn't even want to go over there. This one was totally on the Cullens. That little pixie one should have seen this coming. I wonder why she hadn't?

There was no way I was stopping now. Edward and Bella were taking a walk in the woods and Bella was convinced something was wrong due to Edward's strange behavior over the last few days. I was reading intensely at this point.

The next few pages of this book took my breath away.

He left her. He told her he didn't want her and then left her alone in the fucking woods. Who the hell would do something like that? Especially to the person they claim is their one true love. A sparkling, tinker-bell ass vampire...that's who!

He left her alone but she was ok. Sam found her. My friend found her. It was nice to see someone I knew showing up in the story again. Maybe Sam would be around more. Apparently, my dad and I were both there when he brought her home. Although Bella really wouldn't know. She was completely out of it. She couldn't even really tell Charlie what happened to her. As far as she was concerned, her life had ended.

Love, life, meaning...over.

"Jake! Quil and Embry are here!" I dropped the book on the bed and headed out to meet the guys as soon as I heard my dad's voice.

I glanced at my clock on the way out of my room and saw that it was almost one in the afternoon.

"Hey guys! What's going on?" I said as I stepped out my front door to greet my two best friends.

"Did you forget man? We're here to help you fix Bella's truck. Sam and Leah will be here in a little while." Embry was looking at me like I'd lost my mind or something.

"That's right I did forget. But why is Leah coming?" Quil rolled his eyes before he answered.

"Oh come on man you know Sam can't go anywhere without his lee-lee." We all laughed and headed to the garage.

He was right though. I'd never seen two people as in love as Sam and Leah. No one thought Sam would be ready to settle down at nineteen but he proposed to Leah. He said she was the one and he'd never any woman this much again. You couldn't help but believe it though. Leah was always so happy. Always so close to Sam and he seemed to like it that way.

Quil, Embry and I worked on the truck alone for a while before Sam and Leah finally arrived. Sam said they were late because they'd gotten "distracted" while getting dressed. Leah was blushing and looking away from us and Sam just looked...satisfied. He looked a little different too. Almost like he'd gotten bigger but I'd just seen him a few days ago.

"Hey Sam, you growing man?" I said casually and he gave me a confused look. "You're getting bigger bro."

"See baby I told you. Maybe it has something to do with why you've been so sick honey." Leah said sweetly.

"Lee-lee, I haven't been sick. I told you I feel fine." Sam whined.

"Baby, please. You've been burning up for the last few weeks and it's only getting worse. Your skin is getting hotter every day." She rolled her eyes.

"But I'm not sick. Maybe I'm just warm blooded." We all laughed and went back to work on the truck.

It was nice spending time with my friends but I have to admit my thoughts are on getting back to that book. I want to see how Bella is going to handle her and Edward's break-up. After another thirty minutes of work, I sent the guys on their way. Leah was all too happy. She'd be talking the whole time about how her cousin Emily was set to arrive next week and how she needed to get everything ready for her visit.

I went back inside, cleaned myself up, made a sandwich and went to read some more.

Bella was not doing well. From what she was describing, she was practically a zombie. She wasn't eating, barely slept and wasn't talking to anyone. Not even Charlie. He'd tried to send her to Florida to live with her mother and she flipped out on him. Bella never seemed like the type to throw a fit, not even when we were kids.

She was the walking dead. Charlie had to somewhat threaten Bella for her to plan a night out with Jessica Stanley. She didn't want to do it but she needed to make herself seem as if she was at least trying to get better. For Charlie's sake.

And what do you think happened while she was there? She heard Edward. She put herself in dangerous situation and she heard him. She heard his voice.

Now she was looking for more danger, something else that would make him come to her rescue. And where do you think she's coming for that danger. To me...with motorcycles! Now we're getting to the good stuff.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Was she insane? The clumsiest woman I've ever not met in my life came to me to fix and teach her to ride a motorcycle! Apparently, I have some sort of sick school boy crush on Bella and can't seem to tell her no so I agreed.

I think the reality of the situation was that Bella looked like shit and I wanted to make her better. I knew if she'd come to me in that state I'd do it all over again. She needed to live a little anyway. She'd spent her entire summer stuck with a boring vampire who was scared to let her so much as fall down.

We spent the next few weeks fixing up the bikes and getting to know each other. Bella needed me. She didn't hurt so badly when she was with me. She was using me to keep her mind off Edward. I'm pretty sure the me in these books knew this. And I'm pretty sure he didn't care. He wanted Bella. Hell, I want Bella. I want to help her. I want to show her what a real first love should be like.

Bella had feelings for me, that much was obvious from the way she described her feelings when she was with me. She was also in denial about what those feelings meant. She was holding on to Edward. But she wanted me.

According to the book, I'm due to make some major changes next summer. When Bella first comes to visit me with the bikes, I tell her I'm over six feet tall. And she describes me as being seriously muscular. I can't help looking down at the skinny body I'm possessed now and wonder how all those changes take place.

Every day she spent with me. she was getting closer to letting her guard down. But every time she took one-step forward she took five steps back. She felt guilty for trying to move on with her life. She felt guilty for using me.

I skipped dinner again tonight and opted to keep reading. I wanted to see where this friendship with Bella would lead.

Parts of this book were really starting to confuse me. It seems that at this point Sam and I are no longer friends and I think he's joined some kind of gang. He has also taken Embry along with him. The way Bella described my reaction to seeing them this situation was really affecting me. I'm pretty sure I'd find out why all this was going on so I kept going.

Bella got her wish the first time we took the bikes out. She heard his voice again, she also got herself a very nasty gash on the head. But bonus points...she told me I was beautiful. Hell yeah, she wants me.

This story had me hook, line and sinker. I couldn't stop reading. My feelings for Bella were growing I could tell. And she was fighting me every step of the way. I was patient though and willing to wait until she was ready to be honest with herself. Our little movie night with her friend Mike Newton was proof of that. I didn't know this guy yet but he was already irritating me. Thankfully, he'd gotten sick but sadly so had I.

I should have kissed Bella. When I told her that she could always count on me; I should have kissed her. Just a small kiss on the lips would have put the idea of us in her head. But if I really did have what Mike had it'd be better not pass it to her although she'd probably get it anyway.

And she did. She spent the next day or so hugging the toilet and getting familiar with the bathroom floor. She figured I was doing the same. But when she called me, I was still sick and according to Bella I sounded terrible. She wanted to come see me...she missed me. I told her to stay away. I wonder what's wrong with me. It must be something bad for me not to want to see Bella.

This went on for the next few days. Bella tried to see me and my dad wouldn't let her. She tried to call me...I didn't answer. What the hell was wrong with me that I would do that? Bella was slipping even farther back into her depression without me. She thought I didn't want her. She thought I'd abandoned her...just like him. I knew better though. I'd never abandon Bella, something was terribly wrong.

Bella slipped back into her need to hear Edward's voice, to feel his presence. She broke and went to their meadow. Amazing. Only Isabella Swan could be alone in a meadow, get attacked by a vampire and be saved by giant wolves with "intelligent eyes". I was more than grateful for the wolves. They saved my Bella. My Bella...whoa. I like that.

After her encounter with the wolves she broke. Bella had to me see after that. Luckily she'd come to the decision that I wasn't staying away because I wanted to. Bella was now convinced that Sam had gotten me to join his gang and was forcing me to stay away from her.

And she was right. When she came to my house I was there...with Sam. Bella was not happy about that and reading it neither was I. I was also not happy about the fact that apparently hanging with Sam meant cutting off my hair. What the hell was that about?

But that wasn't what bothered me the most. I was hurting her, doing the one thing I said I'd never do. And for what? So I could hang out with Sam? I mean I like the guy but he really isn't that great.

I took Bella's already broken heart and crushed it into tiny little pieces. I am an idiot in this book. There better be a good reason for this crap.

Thank heavens that after I broke Bella's heart I had the good sense to try and fix it. I came to see her later that night. But the things I was saying to Bella were just as confusing to me as they appear to be to her. I was asking her about the stories I'd told her about the Cullens in the first book. I guess by now I'd somehow discovered what they were too and I wanted to see if she knew. But she was so tired she couldn't process anything.

But as Bella began to dream, I began to think. Disappearing without a word to her, hanging with Sam when I'd said so many horrible things about him to her, vampires and wolves with intelligent eyes. Bella thinking of me while she looked in the eyes of the russet brown wolf in the meadow. The eyes that seemed so familiar to her, the eyes that made her think of me in the first place.

Because it was me...they were my eyes.

I looked down at the book and Bella and I came to the conclusion together. Werewolf.

I'm a werewolf. Oh someone has some serious explaining to do.

**Oh boy! Jacob has learned his own secret. What do you think he'll do now? **

**I know we're moving through the book pretty fast here but again the point of this story is for Jake to read the books and change the outcome. I don't need to go over ever little detail because we've all read the books probably many times over. So let's keep it moving. We still have two books to go after this. I hope you're all enjoying. **


	5. Chapter 4

I'm a werewolf.

I've been pacing around my room for the past hour repeating the same words over and over again. Ok so technically I'm not a werewolf yet. But I will be...soon. And so will Sam and Embry. Bella said there were two other guys too. What about Quil? Was he a wolf too? Seth? My dad? Did my dad change into a giant wolf and run around the woods at night? I always thought he was way too happy for a guy that couldn't walk.

I had to read on, find out what this all meant.

I'd told Bella to call me if she never wanted to see me again but in true Bella fashion she opted to come visit me instead. She was struggling with herself trying to decide if she could still be friends with me even though I kill people. I kill people! No, I won't let that happen.

Thankfully though we were both wrong in our initial thoughts that I was a murderer. When Bella finally came to see me on the beach, I told her that it was only vampires we killed. Sam, Jared, Paul, Embry and me. The werewolves of La Push. Weird. Cool...but weird. At least now I know my dad isn't one.

There was a vampire after Bella. Of course, I knew this, but the Jacob in the books didn't. The mate to that James guy Edward killed in the first book. Well technically his siblings killed him but they did it because of Bella. Now Victoria wanted revenge.

I did the right thing and took Bella to my alpha. Sam. But that turned out to also be a mistake. Paul tried to attack my Bella. Fucking jackass! I am not surprised one bit by this. He can't control his temper now. I can only imagine as a wolf he'll be worse.

Sam told the guys to take Bella to Emily's house while Paul and I continued to fight. Emily? Leah's cousin? Did she decide to move here? I guess she knows about the wolves and is helping Sam and Leah.

But as I continue to read, Embry calls her Sam's fiancé. That can't be right. How the hell does Sam end up with Emily when he's so in love with Leah? Nothing in this book is right.

But the way Bella describes Sam and Emily together sounds a lot like what I see now when I look at Sam and Leah. How did this happen? And where is Leah? How is she dealing with the fact that is Sam is not only with her favorite cousin but engaged to her? How could Sam do this?

I felt my body starting to shake and I took a deep breath to calm myself. It seems as if some things were already starting to change. Maybe knowing about all this beforehand was going to make me turn faster than before. Maybe there was something I could do to speed it along. Or maybe these books would do that for me.

It seemed though that we were all ok with Sam and Emily's relationship. It seemed like we all loved her. I'll stick a pin in that for later.

I kept reading and was happy to see that Bella and I had quickly fallen back into or routine. She was spending every day at the rez with me or rather with Emily but I could still get to her if I needed too.

I looked outside and the sun was coming up. I hadn't slept all night but I wasn't tired. I was interested. I had to keep reading.

Bella was bored now. She was waiting for me to come her cliff diving and she got bored. So she decided to do it on her own. This girl is freaking lunatic! She heard him again before she jumped. His voice. Oh how I wished he would just move the hell on already.

In the book she was drowning but I knew I'd save her. And I did. I pulled her out of the water. I was angry with her for being that stupid but excited that I'd saved her. That is until I learned of Harry's heart attack. Sue was always warning him to eat healthy. I guess soon it was going to catch up with him. I had a strange feeling he wasn't going to make it through this.

I needed a break. I was on information overload and I couldn't read anymore. I was determined to go eat, get some sleep, have a normal evening and not pick that book up again until tomorrow.

I went into the kitchen to find my dad sitting in the living room watching me curiously from the couch.

"I thought I was going to have to call the swat team to pull you out of that room. Are you feeling ok, Jake?" Why dad afraid I'm in my room transforming into a giant Fido?

"Yeah dad, I'm fine. I've just really been enjoying those books I've been reading. They're keeping me busy." I shrugged and he looked at me suspiciously.

"And you're sure they're not dirty?" I laughed.

"No dad, they're not dirty." He nodded and turned his attention back to the TV. "So have you talked to Charlie lately? Is everything on schedule for Bella's arrival?" He turned to me with a smirk on his face.

"Hmmm someone is suddenly very interested in Bella. But no everything is not on schedule. Bella's step dad got an unexpected job offer in Jacksonville but Bella still wants to come her. Her mom and step dad need to leave next week so Bella will be here in about two days." I dropped the cup I was currently filling with milk straight to the floor. Good thing it was plastic.

She was coming early. The timeline of the books was already being thrown off. I know I'll never finish all the books in two days. This meant that I had to use the knowledge I already now to change what I could.

"Jacob, are you alright son?"

"Yeah dad, I'm fine. I just realized that I'm not done with Bella's truck. I need to get it finished. I'll be out in the garage. If Quil, Embry, or Sam stop by tell them I don't need their help today." I grabbed my sandwich and a fresh cup of milk, ran in my room, grabbed the book and headed out the door.

I could multitask. I did a pretty good job at it too. I finished Bella's truck quickly but accurately. And then I stayed in the garage and got right back to reading.

We'd almost kissed. Bella and I almost kissed. But I answered the damn phone. What the hell Jacob! Bella was ready, she was giving I could feel it. She wasn't quite sure if she was really ready for this but one kiss and I could have changed her mind completely.

Alice was back and Bella had run off to Italy with her to save Edward's life. I knew two things were about to happen. Either Bella was about to die in Italy or she was going return to Forks with Edward. Considering the fact that there were two books left, I figured it was the latter of the two.

Either way my job in this story was over. I flipped the page to the next chapter and attached to it was another letter from Ms. Meyer herself.

_Hello again Jacob, _

_If you have made it this far in the story now believe that your work here is done. It is not. _

_As you've probably read you have made many mistakes so far, so has Bella. I know you can feel it in your heart even now as you read this that Bella is meant to be with you. She is. You can fix this...you can change it. But I must warn you that there are only certain things you are allowed to change. Perhaps it will be easier if I tell you the things you are not allowed to change. _

_1. Bella meeting the Cullens. It will happen whether you want it to or not. But there is no rule that says she can't meet you first. _

_2. Your and the other boys becoming werewolves. That will happen. But now that you have the knowledge, it will happen faster for you. And you will learn control. _

_3. Sam/Emily/Leah. I'm sorry but there will be no way around that outcome and you can't interfere. Leah will find peace. _

_4. Harry's heart attack. It will hurt to lose him but it is necessary. _

_If you're doing things as I think you are then the timeline has already been thrown off and now Bella is set to arrive in a few days. When she gets there...lay on the charm. It is imperative Jacob that Bella already be romantically involved with you before she starts school and meets the Cullens. _

_Everything else will happen in its own time. She is stubborn Jacob but now you know her. You can and will win her heart. I have all the faith in you. _

_Rooting for you, _

_S. Meyer_

_P.S. Next time don't answer the damn phone. Stupid boy. _

I laughed and rolled my eyes at that part. Ok so I was to keep reading, fine. I was also to make sure that Bella and I become "romantically involved" before she starts school. I can do that.

**Stephanie Meyer's POV**

It's happening now. Everything is happening just as I saw it would. Growing up as a Seer who knew of all things supernatural had never been easy for me. Knowing the futures of people I'd never meet but yet felt so attached to.

One girl in particular; Isabella Swan. When I first began seeing Bella's life becoming intertwined with that of the supernatural I knew I needed to intervene. Something had gone wrong. She was never supposed to fall in love with Edward. Their love would be unhealthy for her.

I saw more of her life than I'd ever seen of anyone. And so I wrote it all down exactly the way I was seeing it. From her point of view. When I was writing, I had every intention of sending the books to Bella. But when I decided this...nothing in my visions changed. Bella would see her love with Edward as a good thing. That girl's mind really didn't work very well.

So I made another decision to send the books to Edward instead. Again, nothing changed. Edward would see Bella as his true mate, the love he never thought he'd have. So what to do now?

And then I made the decision to send the books to Jacob Black, the "other man" in this story. When I decided that, a whole new future opened up for Bella; one that was filled with love and family.

All Jacob has to do now is follow my instructions and heed the warnings that these books are meant to give. Although I can't tell him exactly what to do, I can steer him in the right direction. I know he can do this. He can help Bella make the right decision this time.

**There we go everyone. Stephanie's POV here was just a bonus. I wanted you guys to see a little bit more of what motivated her to send Jacob the books. And to help you understand how it is that she knows what is to take place. She is a Seer...meaning she sees things. I hope you all enjoyed that. In the next chapter we will finally see Bella make an appearance.**


	6. Chapter 5

I was officially convinced that Bella had lost her mind. She made a deal with those...leeches in order to keep Edward alive. She told them she'd become one of them. She wasn't reluctant at all to make this deal because that was the life she wanted anyway.

I was happy about the fact that Edward did seem to want that life for her. But he didn't hesitate to beg her to take him back. Selfish. He didn't want his family to vote to change Bella but he refused to let her go. Edward knew that Bella wouldn't allow him to leave her human. His false concern for her "humanity" was about to make me vomit.

And poor Bella was totally clueless. She never saw manipulation in him. All she ever saw was his love. She was blinded by it.

Just when I thought this book couldn't get any worse, it did. He proposed to her. He proposed to my Bella. She didn't say yes of course but still.

My body was shaking and this time it wasn't as easy for me to calm myself down. It took nearly twenty minutes for me to calm down enough to keep reading.

Bella missed me...again. Apparently, I hadn't spoken to her since she'd returned home with Edward. I'd gone back to not seeing her and not answering her calls. Good. She freaking deserved it.

She absolutely shouldn't have taken him back. But that part didn't surprise me. What surprised me was that it had been weeks and she was still trying phone calls. When we'd been in this exact situation earlier in the books my ignoring her simply wouldn't do. She came to see me practically bursting down my door to find out why I wouldn't talk to her.

She wasn't doing that now because Edward didn't think her spending time with me was safe. And she actually let him dictate that to her. After he'd left her for months without a word, she let him tell her she couldn't spend time with me.

The shaking started again. But this time my anger was not towards Edward it was towards Bella. Edward was doing exactly what I expected of him but Bella should have been stronger than this. She was still afraid he'd leave her again someday and yet she let herself cling to his every word once again. Didn't she see that she was putting herself in the same obsessive, unhealthy situation. I had to calm down.

I kept reading. Bella and I finally reunited but it was not a happy reunion. And by the end of this book, my friendship with Bella was at the ultimate crossroad. The me in the book had learned of Bella's plan to become a vampire and he wasn't going to stand for it. Bella had some decisions to make about her life...about her life with me.

I moved on to Eclipse and had to laugh at the letter I'd written her in the beginning. I knew that right now the me in these books was probably stronger fighting the urge to go to Bella's house and drag her back to the rez with me. But if I did that, I'd be no better than Edward.

In that second letter, Stephanie Meyer told me I'd made mistakes. And reading Eclipse I saw that I was making even more. I shouldn't have stayed away from Bella after she took Edward back. I should have been right there, just like before. I was letting Edward run me away from what was mine. Bella constantly spending time with Edward was only making her more dependent on him. If she'd still had me maybe she could've been a little stronger.

It was getting to her though...not seeing me. She tried to see me and he took apart her truck. Hello Bella! Early warning signs of an abusive relationship. But in true Bella form she forgave him; couldn't even leave that window closed a full minute. Bella's relationship with Edward was completely backwards from anything I'd seen. Leah always bragged that she held all the power in her and Sam's relationship and that there was nothing wrong with making a man sweat. She really needed to explain this concept to Bella.

Edward had abandoned her and she didn't make him pay for that at all. His actions where she was concerned never had any consequences. She was too afraid of losing him to punish him. I thought women lived to make men beg.

But Bella was the one begging. She was begging him not to leave her again, begging him to touch her. That was just sad. She'd never have to beg me. I'd be all over that...all the time. If anything she'd be begging me to let her come up for air.

I'd gotten to the point in the book where Bella and Edward had arrived home from visiting her mother. Another thing she didn't want to do by the way but I had to stop. It was time for the real Bella to arrive in Forks.

Charlie was here to pick me up. It hadn't taken much for me to convince him to let me come to the airport with him. My dad was watching through narrowed eyes the entire time I was telling Charlie that I just wanted to make Bella feel as welcomed as possible. Charlie knew he really wasn't Mr. Conversation so he agreed.

"Hey Jake, you been lifting weights or something? You're getting some muscles there." Charlie laughed as we drove to Seattle.

It was true though. I was getting bigger...already. I'd only been reading the books a few days but it was speeding up my transformation and my body was growing rapidly. I was looking pretty fine if I do say so myself.

"I guess I'm just getting into manhood." I shrugged and Charlie just nodded.

We drove the rest of the way in silence and when we finally reached the airport I was more than excited. I felt like Bella already belonged to me and I planned on acting as such.

She was standing outside waiting when we pulled up. She spotted Charlie immediately and smiled. She looked exactly like the book described but much more beautiful than the way she described herself. She wasn't nearly as skinny as she thought. She was curvy in the right places. And those curves are gonna fit perfectly in my hands.

Charlie and I got out of the car and Bella looked at me with a curious expression. I smiled at her and she blushed. Damn she looks good. She was way too covered up though. Yeah I'd have to make her feel sexy so she'd let me do something about that wardrobe.

"Hey Bella. It's...good to have you here." Yeah it was a good thing I'm here. Charlie clearly doesn't know how to welcome a girl home. He didn't even hug her. "Oh hey do you remember Jacob Black...Billy's son?" Bella's smile let me know that she did remember.

"Yeah I remember you a little from when we were kids." I simply smiled and pulled her in my arms. She gasped and hesitated for a moment before she wrapped her arms around me.

"Welcome home Bella." I breathed in her ear and she shivered. That's right baby...feel it.

"Thanks." She blushed as I released her. I didn't let her get too far from me though. I simply traded her body for one of her hands.

Charlie was watching us with wide eyes and a huge smile. "Well kids let's get going."

I sat in the backseat with Bella. Charlie made a joke about not being a chauffeur but otherwise didn't complain. My relationship with Bella just flowed exactly like it did in the books. Our conversation was easy. By the time we arrived at Charlie's, Bella had told me all about her mom and Phil, her life back home and how nervous she was to be back. Things were the same between us only this time there was no heartbreak stopping her from getting close to me.

I took full advantage of that fact. I'd held her hand, touched her cheek and played with her hair the entire ride back and she and Charlie both were soaking it up.

I helped her get her things out of the car and carried them up to her room. I sat on the bed while she put her things away.

"So Bella, did you leave a boyfriend back home?" I knew she hadn't but I also knew a question like that would let her know where I was headed with this.

"No, I've actually never really had a boyfriend before."

"How is that even possible? You are so beautiful Bella." She blushed and bit her lip.

"You know Jake you don't have to stay here while I put all this stuff away. I know it must be really boring for you."

"Nonsense, I like watching you. Besides when we're done here, you're coming down to the rez. We're having a little party there to welcome you to town." She looked pained.

"Oh no please! You guys really don't have to..."

"Bella relax. We'll go and you can show your face to everyone then I'll take you further down the beach and it can just be you and me. Sound good?"

"Yeah that sounds ok." She had just finished putting her last pair of jeans away and was walking towards the bed when she tripped on nothing at all and fell right on top of me.

Before she had time to react, I flipped us so that I was hovering over her. I was nervous...yeah but I wasn't about to let her get away from me this time. I moved my face closer to hers and her breathing hitched.

"Bella?" She stared at me. "Tomorrow night...will you let me take you out on a date?" She bit her lip and nodded. I smirked and then reached up to place a kiss on her forehead before lifting myself off her. "Good. We should get to the rez now, everyone is waiting."

She shook her head as if she were trying to clear it and then followed me out the door. Oh yeah things are definitely going my way this time.

**Ok now let me address a few things. Jacob is 16 in this story. I needed him to be old enough to actually woo Bella, therefore he needs to legally be able to drive and all that good stuff. Also I'm having Bella arrive early so that Jacob has a little time to work his magic before she starts school. In this story they are all out of school for a two week mid-spring vacation. We have those here so work with me. Jacob is not done with the books nor will he stop because Bella has arrived. He will finish them. Next chapter the bon fire.**


	7. Chapter 6

**I'm back...miss me? I just want to take a moment to say thanks to everyone who is reading the story so far. I'm really glad you all seem to be enjoying it. Some of you have asked if I will be posting this on FF. I'm trying to but for some reason I can't start a new story there so as soon as I can get it up it will be there. **

**Thanks to the most wonderful beta in the entire world...mine. Bluebaby3296...I keep her extremely busy considering the fact that I'm currently writing four stories and she is beta for all of them at the moment. So if she misses a few things...she is only human people. **

**JPOV**

Our ride to the rez was short. Bella and I sat in the back together just as we had on the way from the airport. During the ride, I told her all about my dad and the guys and she was actually excited to meet Quil and Embry. She also made me promise her again that I'd take her away when the bon fire got to too much for her.

"It's not that I'm not grateful for the party; I just don't like to be celebrated." I knew this already from reading the books but I was still glad she told me.

"Bells, you never have to explain anything like that to me. You say the word tonight and I'll make everyone else disappear. It will just be you and me." I took her hand and she blushed and smiled.

I caught Charlie watching us in his rear view mirror with a wide smile on his face.

When we got there, everyone was already on the beach with the food cooking and the fire blazing.

Just before we made it to the group, I released Bella's hand and she shocked me by quickly taking my hand back in hers.

"Hey guys." I called out as everyone rushed towards us. "Quil, Embry, Sam, Leah and Seth; this is Bella. Bella this is everyone."

"Hey Bella!" They all said together.

"Hey everyone." Bella replied shyly.

There was awkward silence for a while; everyone seemed to just be staring at Bella. Quil and Embry both were staring too much for my liking.

"Come on Bella, I'll take you to get some food and introduce you to more of the ladies." Leah took Bella's arm to pull her away. I have her hand a reassuring squeeze before I released her and she seemed to appreciate it.

"So Jake, what's with the hand holding thing?" Quil inquired with that goofy looking grin on his face as soon as Bella and Leah were out of sight.

"Aww come on Jakey, are you worried I'm gonna take her from you?" He wiggled his eyebrows and I couldn't help rolling my eyes. Quil was the least of my problems.

"Please Quil, as if she'd want either of you when she could have all this." He motioned towards his chest and Sam chuckled.

Before long Quil and Embry were in a heated battle over which of them would treat Bella the best. Quil kept calling her fair game and they were starting to sound like a bunch of five year olds. They were also really starting to get on my nerves.

"Guys knock it off." I said annoyed but the two of them continued to argue.

I have no idea what happened to me in the next second but something inside me snapped.

"Both of you I said KNOCK IT OFF NOW!" I shouted in a voice that had never belonged to me before.

Quil and Embry both immediately shut up. I stole a glance at my father and saw that he along with the rest of the tribal elders was staring at me. My body was shaking once again, I could feel it. Suddenly I felt Bella's small hand in mine.

"Jacob, I think I'd like to take that walk now." At her touch my shaking immediately stopped. I heard my dad's sharp intake of breath but my focus was totally on Bella. "Come on Jake, let's walk."

She started to pull me further along the beach and I followed.

"I'm sorry about that Bells. I hope I didn't scare you." We were a little further down the beach now. I sat down in the sand and Bella sat right in between my legs with her back facing me. I quickly wrapped my arms around her small frame.

"You didn't scare me, but why were you so mad at them?"

"I wasn't mad at them beautiful. I was annoyed with them."

"Oh." Was all she said before she leaned her head back and rested it on my shoulder. "It's so beautiful here. I could come here every day."

"Mmm I like that idea." I laid a kiss on her cheek and she sighed contently. "Beautiful, I'd love to hold you like this for the rest of the night, but there's a party going on for you up there. If you don't want to go back though we can stay right here."

"No it's ok we can go back. I was actually having a really good time talking with Leah. She is so sweet." I knew she'd like Leah.

"Well let's get you back to her then."

As soon as we were back at the bonfire, Bella and I went our separate ways. She spent the rest of night laughing and talking with Leah and Sue. Charlie was more than pleased that Bella was making new friends. He watched Bella the entire night with a huge smile on his face.

All too soon, it was time for them to leave. Bella hugged Leah and said goodbye to my dad and all the guys. And then I walked her over to her truck where Charlie was waiting holding her keys in the air. She stared at him in confusion for a moment. But when Charlie's smile widened, she squealed in excitement and threw herself in his arms.

He looked at me in shock and I motioned for him to embrace her back. He nodded and wrapped his arms around her.

"Thank you so much Char...dad. I love it!" She pulled away only to kiss him on the cheek. Now I knew where Bella got that blush from.

"I'm glad you like it baby. I bought it from Billy. Jake here fixed up the engine for you."

"Thanks Jake." I shrugged and nodded.

"It was no problem Bells. And I'll pick you up around noon tomorrow so we can start our date."

"Start our date?" She eyed me both confused and excited.

"Yeah I plan to have you all to myself...all day tomorrow. See you at noon." I kissed her cheek and ran off before she could protest. "Night Charlie." I called out and I could hear his laughter behind me as I ran home.

"None of your business." He got ready to speak again and I quickly cut him off. "I mean it Quil and the rest of you...not another word about Bella."

**I hope you all enjoyed that. I certainly enjoyed writing it for you. It may be a few days before the next chapter is out. Be patient it will be worth it...promise. Next chapter Jake reads more of Eclipse. And Jake and Bella have their first date.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hello again everyone! Ok so I finally got this story posted on FF and you guys blew me away. I normally like to answer every review personally but there were way too many so let me just take this time to say thank you to everyone who is reading and reviewing this story. You guys are awesome! **

**As always a big thank you to my amazing beta bluebaby3296. Homeless Heart is getting better and better girl. And if you aren't reading that story you are missing out. **

**Disclaimer: SM owns all things Twilight. **

**JPOV **

When the party for Bella was over I almost ran home so that I could start reading some more.

I was back! After Bella came back from the visit with her mother, I finally made another appearance in the story. I mean sure it was just a phone call but that's something, right? Bella was happy to hear from me, Edward was sulking like a little bitch and all was about to be right with the world.

I was waiting for Bella at her school the next morning. I must have decided to meet her in a public setting as to not rip apart senor sparkles. I had come to warn Bella that Victoria was back, she had been none the wiser. That explained the reason why Edward was so insistent to take her away. He lied to her...again. He made a decision on what was best for her without her opinion...again. I was waiting for the Bella in this book to grow a backbone. But it seemed that she only stood her ground when it came to the things that were bad for her.

She let Edward give her some half-assed explanation about how it was all for her protection. I couldn't see how Bella could be happy like this. When she was with me in the books, she seemed so much more like the girl I met today; sweet, strong, funny and very, very opinionated. A lot of those qualities seem to be lost when she's with Edward. Anyway, I should read on.

Bella was finally able to get away from the vampires long enough to come down and see me. It was nice to read that once we were together again it was like we were never apart. Bella was still in some serious denial about her feelings for me. But it seemed like the me in the books was determined to make her face it. While she was there, I also found out the reason why Sam would leave Leah for Emily. Imprinting. While the idea of finding the one person that was perfectly suited for you was definitely appealing, it also seemed like a bunch of drama. I was also slightly disappointed to learn that Bella wasn't my imprint. But it did explain why we all so readily accepted Sam's relationship with Emily. He didn't have a choice. It seemed like none of us would. When Bella left me that day she went to visit with her friend Angela for a while only to go home and be scolded like a child by that bloodsucking leech. Book Jake really did have some wonderful names for Edward. At least this time Bella stood up for herself...a little.

As I kept reading, I was getting seriously pissed. Edward was majorly overstepping his bounds at this point in the story. He was going away for another hunting trip and Bella had made plans to come see me again while he was away. Edward decided to have Alice "keep watch" over Bella under the guise of some girls weekend. He was going through a lot of trouble to try to keep Bella away from me. She was pissed about it and rightfully so. She should have just let me and the guys come get her. I'm sure Quil, Embry and Paul would have been all for it. But instead, she stayed at the house and listened to Rosalie's story. I couldn't help but feel sad for her. No woman should ever have to suffer that. Not even Rosalie. She'd been robbed of her future in a very violent and vicious way and she wanted Bella to appreciate the life she'd been given and live it. I hoped Bella would take Rosalie's story to heart and realize what she was giving up. Although I seriously doubted it.

I was excited to see that I sprang Bella from school that next day but as I kept reading, I wished I hadn't. Apparently, Quil had imprinted on a two year old. What the hell! Thankfully, this was not on the list of things I couldn't change so if I could help it this will not happen this time around. No matter how you spend that it's just wrong.

Bella finally told book Jake that her plan was to be changed into a vampire after her graduation. He was not happy about it and ended up telling Bella that she'd be better off dead. I could understand how he could feel that way but I was shocked that he'd actually said it to her. She left me hurt and confused as to how I could treat her that way even if I didn't agree with her decision. I had to stop reading there. I needed to be well rested for my date with Bella tomorrow.

"Good morning Jake!" I looked over at my clock and saw that it was already eleven and I'd told Bella that I'd be there at noon.

"Aww shoot!" I tried to get out of bed, got tangled up in the covers and fell straight onto the floor. Leah burst into a fit of giggles from her spot against my bedroom door. "This is so not funny Leah."

"Oh you bet your sweet ass it is."

"Wow lee-lee; didn't know you thought my ass was sweet." She rolled my eyes.

"Oh shut it Jake! Now you asked me to set things up for you and Bella this morning but if you don't get up there won't be a date at all." I nodded and got off the floor. I couldn't help pausing in the doorway to talk to Leah for a minute.

"Lee-lee, you know you are really a great girl. I love you a lot and I want you to know that no matter what happens I'm here for you. You're never alone Leah."

"Aww Jake, I know I'm a sexy bitch and all but I really am in love with Sam." We both laughed and I headed to the bathroom. "Hey Jacob! Thanks for saying that. I'm gonna hold you to it if I ever need you."

"When the time comes that you need me Leah; I'll be right here." She looked at me in confusion before she smiled and went into my room.

The shower felt amazing but I didn't have time to really enjoy it because I needed to get dressed and get to Bella fast. Once I got back in my bedroom, I saw that Leah had laid out a grey shirt and a pair of dark jeans for me. She really was one of the sweetest people I know. And knowing that this situation with Sam and Emily could possibly make her a different person broke my heart. I got dressed quickly and headed to the kitchen where Leah was busy at work. I grabbed her keys off the counter and was making a run for the door.

"Hey Black! Be careful in my car and make sure you have Bella to me in plenty of time tonight. And don't worry about today I'll be gone and everything will be set up by the time you get back here with her."

I made it to Bella's at exactly fifteen after twelve. I rang the bell and Bella answered quickly. She looked amazing wearing a simple black long sleeved top and a pair of jeans.

"Hey beautiful."

"Hey; you're late. I almost thought maybe you'd changed your mind or something." There was that insecure girl I'd been reading about. How could she honestly not know how beautiful she was.

"I'd never change my mind on you like that. Now come on we've got a full day planned." I grabbed her hand and pulled her to the car. We hopped in and headed back to the rez.

"Are you gonna tell me what we're doing today?" I started to say none of your business just enjoy the ride but she deserved an answer.

"We're just gonna hang out at my house, watch some movies and have some lunch. I thought maybe you could keep me company while I work on my car a bit and then for dinner I have something special planned." She smiled at first but then her eyes shifted down and she started fumbling with her fingers. "Bella, is something wrong honey?"

"I'm not really dressed for a special evening or anything. I mean look at me; you don't want to take me anywhere like this." I shook my head.

"Bells, you look great...just like that. But just for the record Leah is gonna help you get dressed for tonight. And before you even start to worry about where I'm taking you, I promise it will just be us."

"How'd you know I was worrying?"

"It's all over your face, Bells." She stuck out her tongue and we both laughed.

We rode the rest of the way in silence but there was no awkwardness to it. We just let the radio play. Once we pulled up at the house, I started the conversation again.

"So you start school on Monday. Are you excited?"

"Honestly I'd be a little more excited if I were going to school with you and the guys; at least then I'd know some people."

"You'll be ok Bells. I'm sure everyone there will be all over you." I chuckled and she made a sound that let me know she was not looking forward to being the center of attention.

I opened the door to my house and fell even more in love with Leah. She'd moved all the furniture out of the way and laid out on the floor were sandwiches, fruit, chips, a cooler of drinks and a bunch of movies.

"Wow Jake; you didn't have to do all this for me."

"Actually I didn't; Leah did." I'd only asked her to get the food ready but she'd done everything.

"Well then let's dig in because those sandwiches look great!"

Bella and I sat on the floor, ate, and talked while we watched Transformers. Once the movie was over Bella insisted on helping me clean everything up. After we finished in the kitchen and had put all the furniture back in its place I took her out to the garage and showed her the rabbit. She didn't even pretend to be interested in it and I had to laugh at that. The Bella from the books had practically swooned when she saw the rabbit; although she had other motives.

Bella sat patiently talking to me while I worked. I told what little I knew about some of the kids she'd be going to school with. Mike, Angela, Jessica and Lauren were frequent visitors to the beach here so I knew a little more about them. Not to mention what I'd learned from the books.

"So Angela and Jessica would be ok friends for me but I should look out for Lauren. Is that what you're saying?"

"Nah Bells, I'm not telling you who to be friends with. You may not even meet any them on Monday. I just thought the chances were pretty good since they're in your grade." She shrugged like she wasn't really thinking about it.

"Well I guess we'll find out on Monday."

"Hello, hello you two!" Leah came bursting in the garage then. "Bella, I'm here to get you ready for tonight."

"Already Leah?" What time is it anyway?

"Already? Jake, it's almost six. Come on Bella; let's go." Leah grabbed Bella's hand and she smiled and waved at me as she headed out of the garage.

I did a few more things to the car and then headed inside to get ready for phase two of my date with Bella.

**Ok I had to stop there because this chapter was getting a little long. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed that. Next chapter will be part two of the date and Jake finishing Eclipse. It's already finished so as soon as I can get it to my beta you guys will have it.**


	9. Chapter 8

When I came in from the garage my dad was back at home, sitting in front of the TV looking very comfortable.

"Hey Jake! How was your morning with Bella?"

"It was great dad. How was fishing with Charlie and Harry?"

"Great as always. Charlie is really excited that Bella seems to be happy here. You know I wasn't expecting you to show this much interest in her. What brought this on?" Nosey old man.

"I don't know dad. Bella just seems nice. I want her to feel welcome here. Don't make it into a big thing."

"Yeah I'm sure it's nothing at all." He didn't seem convinced. "Whoa son that shirt almost doesn't fit anymore. You're growing on me there." He tried to joke but I could see the worry in his eyes. Worry for what I would become.

"It's just a growth spurt dad." We both knew that wasn't true. "I gotta go get Bella from Leah's. I'll see ya later dad."

"Oh yeah I saw Quil and Embry on the way in and they said to tell you everything is set up. And they promised to be nowhere in sight. Jake, you sure are going through a lot of trouble for someone you claim is no big thing."

"I gotta go; we'll talk about this later." He let it go for the time being but I knew this conversation was far from over.

Leah had taken her car earlier when she came to get Bella so I walked the short distance to Sam's place where they were. Sam answered the door before I could knock.

"Hey Jake, come on in man. Leah and Bella are still hold up in the bathroom but they should be done soon. Hey babe, Jake's here!"

"Ok baby; we'll just be one more minute." Sam and I sat down on the couch and I couldn't help being a little angry with him knowing what he was going to be doing to Leah soon. And then I had to remember it's not really his fault.

"So Leah's cousin will be here in a few days huh?"

"Oh yeah, Leah is really excited because Emily is her favorite cousin."

"Have you ever met her before Sam?"

"Yeah I met her once; why?"

"Oh no reason, just wondering." It was amazing to me. He'd met this girl one other time and the next time he sees her after this she's gonna tear his relationship apart. And it won't even be her fault.

"Ok we're coming out!" Leah called out from the bathroom.

Bella stepped around the corner wearing a pair of black skinny jeans, a red long sleeve top that showed off just enough cleavage with a black vest and the same black Converse she was wearing this morning. Bella's hair was still down but Leah had it curled so that there were now soft curls framing Bella's face. She looked enough like herself where she could be comfortable but still feel a little sexy.

"Wow, you look great again Bells." She blushed and smiled.

"You can thank Leah for that." I thanked Leah and then took Bella's hand and led her out the door. I started walking towards the beach and Bella looked confused.

"Don't we need the car?"

"Nope. We're just going to have a romantic dinner on the beach. You were saying how beautiful you thought it was there so I thought it'd be a great place to have our first date. She beamed at me.

"It would be the perfect place. Jake, you really are too sweet for words."

"Well hey I gotta get into your heart before all those boys in Forks get a good look at you." She laughed.

"Oh I don't think any of them have a chance after today." That's exactly what I wanted to hear.

We finally made it to the beach and it was nothing fancy at all. Quil and Embry had gotten a table and two chairs from the rez's rec center and Sue cooked a simple meal of chicken, potatoes and stir fry veggies. There was one candle in the center of the table. Like I said, it was nothing fancy but for Bella I knew it'd be perfection.

"Jacob, this is amazing! I can't believe you put all this thought into a date with me." I pulled out her chair and she sat down. I took my seat across from her.

"I wanted tonight to be special for you. I hope we have a lot more nights like this."

"But why me? I mean you're a good looking guy. Why would you want to do all this for me?"

"Because I want you Bella and you deserve to be treated like this." I knew that was a little intense but Bella starts school the day after tomorrow. I don't have time to play it cool.

We had a great dinner and great conversation while we ate. It amazed me that we could always find something to talk about. It was so easy being with Bella. I really want her to be mine. After we finished dinner, she came with me to return the table and chairs back to the rec center. And then we went to Sue's to take her dishes back and finally back to Sam's so I could get Leah's car and take Bella home. Neither of us spoke on the way; we just held hands and enjoyed the ride. When we got to Bella's I got out and walked her to the door.

"I had a really great time today, Jake. Thank you for everything."

"It was my pleasure Bella and I hope we can do it again soon." She smiled widely.

"I'd really like that."

"Can I kiss you Bells?" She nodded and I very gently pressed my lips to hers and pulled back. "Good night beautiful; I'll call you tomorrow."

"Ok, good night Jake." I placed one more soft kiss on her lips, she headed inside and I headed home.

"Hey son, how'd it go?"

"It went really great! We had a good time all day."

"That's nice; so you gonna see Bella tomorrow?" Nosey...it's ridiculous.

"Nah, I don't want her to get sick of me already." That and I knew that if I stayed home all day tomorrow I could finish Eclipse and probably get a good start on Breaking Dawn. But for now...

"I'm going to bed dad." It's been a long day and as much as I'd loved to crack that book open now I probably wouldn't make it through one page. Yep it can wait until tomorrow.

When I awoke the next morning, I was anxious to get back to reading. I knew I'd hurt Bella's feelings and I wanted to see if she was going to let me fix it. She did. After I called her like a stalker for few days, she finally called me back. And thankfully, when she did she wasn't mad anymore. Edward was jealous but trying his best to seem like the bigger man and not let his feelings show. He had a hundred years' worth of experience to my sixteen. He was better at playing this game than I was. Not this time sparkle boy.

Edward had offered to go bike riding with Bella in my place but thankfully, she didn't want to. That was our thing and at least she respected it enough to keep that just for us. I wonder if my Bella might enjoy bike riding as well or would it not have the same appeal for her? I'll have to test that theory at some point.

Bella came down to La Push with me after her bodyguard Edward drove her to our boundary line. We were having a bon fire to welcome Quil, Leah and Seth into the pack. Again, my heart broke for Leah as I thought about the fact that according to the books the pack shared one mind. That would mean that every time Sam thought of his love for Emily; Leah had to endure it. She deserves so much better than a lifetime of listening to him think of someone else.

I read as my father and Old Quil told the legends of our people. This was my first time hearing of these my guess was that my father wouldn't tell me these legends until after my transformation. I could picture sitting around the fire with my Bella listening to these stories. I wanted to know how she'd react to this without the influence of the Cullens. Bella fell asleep in my arms and I returned her to Edward. Maybe I should have just kept her. I'm sure Charlie wouldn't have minded and Bella wouldn't even have noticed until it was too late and, as a bonus, Edward would have been going nuts.

The Cullens were planning a graduation party for Bella; ok Alice was planning it. Bella didn't want it but as always, she gave in. I was shocked to read that Bella was starting to have doubts about becoming a vampire she of course didn't say it that way. She saw it as not exactly being ready. I saw it for what it was. Bella was starting to realize all the people she'd have to say goodbye to and it was getting to her. But just as quickly as those thoughts came her fear of losing Edward pushed them away.

Bella and Edward were discussing his reasons for not wanting to change her and her reasons for not wanting to marry him. Her reasons were valid and so were his. They should both just agree that they didn't think the same about things at all and just call it quits. I was starting to wonder what the reasons were that Bella actually loved Edward. Did she really love him or the romantic idea he presented?

I kept reading as Jasper explained what life was like for a "newborn" vampire. How could Bella want this when she had a choice to have so much more. How could she want years of not being able to be around people, her friends, her family out of fear that she might kill them. And then after that go through an eternity of high school just so she could pretend to be human when she really was human now. All this to be with a man who abandoned her without so much as a glance backward. No matter what his excuses were for that it'd never be ok in my eyes.

I kissed Bella totally against her will and without her permission. Not a smart move Jake. I had to laugh when Bella punched my face and broke her hand. I knew I'd never let that happen so it was funny now. Besides, I've kissed her already and she definitely didn't punch me. When I took Bella back home Charlie found the whole thing funny, as I'm sure he would now. Edward was heated and he and I exchanged a few words on the matter. I was happy to see that my book self had no plans of giving up on Bella.

I kept reading for the rest of the day as Bella had her graduation, celebrated it with Charlie and then moved on to the big party at the Cullens. I showed up there to apologize to Bella and give her a graduation present. I made it for her and she really seemed to like it. I'll have to get on making one of those for her soon; maybe she'd like a matching necklace too. Of course when dealing with the Cullens no celebration can be just that. Alice had a vision that was now forcing my pack to cooperate with the Cullens in order to save Bella.

I read as we watched the Cullens train and Jasper explained a bit of the newborn behavior to s. Bella seemed to be comfortable with the "Jacob wolf" as she called him and that made me very happy. But as I got closer to finishing this book, it was not looking good for me.

Bella had agreed to marry Edward. And even though I'd actually gotten her to admit her feelings for me and kiss me back after that god awful night in that tent with her and Edward; nothing about Bella's feelings had changed. She loved me but not enough. And she actually said those words to me after the battle was over and Victoria and the newborns were destroyed. She told me I'd never be enough for me while I was broken and hurt in bed from trying to protect Leah during the battle. The fact that she'd spent the night crying over ending things with me didn't help at all. Bella clearly didn't understand her own feelings. She did love me enough, she was just too afraid to be without Edward.

By the end of Eclipse Bella and Edward were planning their lives together and I was gone. Letting Edward once again run me away from what was mine. He knew exactly what he was doing when he wrote that letter and sent that invitation. This time I let him run me away from my home. That is a mistake I'll never make again.

I was in no way looking forward to reading Breaking Dawn now. I could only imagine the things I'd be reading this time. Bella's wedding and her change were two things I knew for sure would be there. But this book was way too long to just be about that. Oh man Stephanie Meyer, what the hell are you getting me into now?

**Jacob is finished with Eclipse yay! But now he moves on to Breaking Dawn...pray for him people. This book is a hard one for us all. Poor Jake. Now on to some happier news as I said earlier this story will be told entirely from JPOV unless of course SMeyer makes another appearance. But to that end I have decided to do a few outtakes for this story in BPOV it will be simple things like the first day she arrived in Forks, her take on the date with Jake and her first day at Forks High. I'm not sure when I'll have those posted but I'll let you know. That is all for now...hope you enjoyed**


	10. Chapter 9

**Oh wow! With every chapter you guys blow me away with all your reviews. I love hearing from you so please keep them coming. Thanks so much. **

**As always thanks to my wonderful beta who is a little under the weather right now. Poor thing: Bluebaby3296...when you're feeling better I want my damn cookie. Looovvve you...meaaannn it! **

**JPOV **

I decided not to go to sleep just yet. I was too anxious to start Breaking Dawn, but first I promised Bella I'd call her.

"Hello."

"Hey Bells."

"Jake! Hey, I'm so happy to hear from you. I'm starting to freak out about starting school tomorrow."

I chuckled.

"Honey you have nothing to worry about. Everyone in town has probably been talking about you for weeks. So just be ready to answer a thousand questions and have people crowd you like crazy trying to figure out which circle you fit into."

"Oh god that sounds horrible. Are you sure you can't come to school with me and hold my hand all day." I groaned loudly.

"Don't temp me honey. I know you're nervous Bells but you'll be fine. I promise."

"Can I at least come see you when my awful first day of school is over?" I wish she could see the giant smile on my face right now.

"Baby, you can come here anytime. I have to go now Bells. I have some reading to catch up on but I'll see you as soon as school is out tomorrow. I'll be in the garage; go straight back there."

"Ok Jake, see you tomorrow."

"Good night baby." I really don't want to let her go right now.

"Good night and Jake?"

"Yeah?"

"I...I really missed you today." Her voice dropped to just above the whisper so I knew she was nervous telling me something like that.

"I missed you too...can't wait to see you tomorrow."

"Neither can I...ok I'm going to hang up now or I never will." I laughed and she hung up quickly.

As soon as the phone was out of my hands, Breaking Dawn was in them.

Once I started reading this book, I couldn't stop. There were so many aspects of this book that pissed me off I don't even know where to start. I guess I can start with Bella actually marrying a vampire. She really married him. I came to the reception and caused a huge scene when I discovered that Bella had plans to have sex with her bloodsucking husband during her honeymoon. I mean this me already knew that from reading Eclipse.

Or maybe we can talk about the fact that he fucking bruised her after the first time they had sex and Bella ended up being the one begging him to touch her again. I hate to say this but I am really starting not to like the Bella in these books. I will not let my Bella become her. It shouldn't be this hard to be with someone. Nothing should be a constant battle. Bella can't seem to see that. Something as simple as having sex on your honeymoon shouldn't be this hard. I have never in all my life heard of a woman begging her husband to sleep with her on their honeymoon. Book Bella is seriously blinded by this obsession with Edward.

But none of that upset me more than finding out Bella was pregnant. After that, the book skipped to my point of view, which Stephenie could have warned me about. Honestly, I didn't like myself right now any more than I liked Bella. She gave into Edward too easily and I gave into her. Having read all these books and knowing what Bella's thoughts were, she didn't deserve the Jacob from the books. His devotion to her was hurting him and as much as she said she cared about that; she never did one single thing to try to change it. Bella was right about one thing; she was selfish. She should have let Jacob go his own way ages ago. What was it going to benefit him to stay around a married soon to be vampire who was carrying some half-breed baby. But Jacob was just as guilty here as Bella was. He should have walked away on his own but no, here he is splitting his pack in half to protect a woman that doesn't love him.

I didn't understand this at all. I couldn't for the life of me see what kept drawing him to her. After all the times she'd hurt me why couldn't I just walk away?

As I kept reading, I got my answer. I imprinted on Bella's baby! My body started to quiver and this time I couldn't stop it. I knew I needed to get out of the house before I broke it in half. I bolted out of my room as fast as I could shedding my clothes along the way. I went into the woods near my home and just let my transformation happen. I thought about everything Jacob had gone through with Bella in the other books and in the beginning of Breaking Dawn. All of that love and devotion led to me imprinting on her child. My anger built and finally my body exploded.

Everything was suddenly brighter and sharper. The trees around me, the sound of the forest and the sound of the front door of my house opening. My dad must have heard me run out. I slowly stepped out of the trees and when my father's eyes locked on me, he went completely wide-eyed.

"Jake?" He whispered and I felt myself nod slowly. "Son, I'm so sorry. We weren't sure that this would happen. Do you think you can change back?" I nodded again.

I knew I needed to calm myself down before I'd be able to change back. I started to think of things I knew would make me happy; the great relationship I had with my dad, Leah, Quil and Embry, fixing up cars and finally I thought about my date with Bella. I thought about that kiss we shared at the end of that night and how sweet she sounded when she'd said she missed me earlier tonight. And just like that, I was on two legs.

"Sorry dad that kinda took longer than I thought it would. Didn't mean to wake you."

"You...what? Jake you do realize that you're a wolf right? How are you being so calm about this?"

"Well dad it's for in the morning and I just found out that I'm a giant dog. There really isn't a whole lot I can do about it right now is there? You can call the Elders in the morning, well later today so they can meet with me but it's too early to do anything else."

"The Elders...right. I'll call them once the sun comes up. Jake I don't think it'd be wise for you to go to school today."

"I know dad. I need to stay here and practice my control. Bella is coming over after she gets out of school today." My dad looked at me as if I'd grown another head.

"Jacob, are you crazy? You can't see Bella right now. It's too dangerous." I growled softly and he rolled backwards a little.

"I will never hurt Bella. I'm not taking her on a vacation or anything I just need enough control for her to come spend a few hours with me tomorrow. I'll be fine; I know it."

"Jake, listen I really don't think you realize..."

"I realize a lot more than you think dad. Now I'm going back out to the woods to practice my control. I'll be a while." I didn't wait for him to respond I just phased and took off.

I spent the next five hours working on my control. I would think about things that made me angry and phase. That's what I needed to work on. I had to be able to control my anger enough not to phase when I was angry. I kept going until finally I was able to think about imprinting on Renee...that baby without phasing. I thought about Edward, James, Victoria and the Volturi and I was able to control myself enough not to phase. I thought about the heartbreak Leah was going to face when Sam finally joined me in this life. I was angry but I still didn't phase. I thought about the fact that my phasing first this time meant that I had to take my rightfully place as Alpha of this pack. That surprisingly didn't make me angry at all. I also knew that I wasn't completely in control but I was in control enough where I could spend a little time with Bella today.

I've been awake all day and all night reading and right now, I needed to get some sleep before Bella gets out of school. It was still early in the day so I had time. I phased back into my human form and walked towards the house. Just before I stepped out the woods, I noticed that my dad had a pair of sweats lying across a tree. I was grateful for that and a little ashamed that we'd had our conversation earlier with me being completely naked.

"Hey dad." When I spoke his name, I heard the change in my own voice. I sounded older now; my voice was more commanding.

"Hey, how'd it go out there? I heard you howling a few times."

"I was getting a little frustrated that my control wasn't coming as fast as I wanted but I've gotten pretty good." He nodded but his expression was guarded.

I sat down at the table and he put a plate filled with food in front of me. I have never been so excited to see bacon.

"I'm glad to hear that you're working on controlling yourself Jake. But I still don't think it's a good idea for Bella to come over here today. If you lose control with her here son she could get seriously hurt."

"I know that! Why do you think I'm working so hard on controlling it? I don't want to hurt her but we can't be apart right now. I won't lose her again!" My body was shaking again and I had to take deep breaths to calm myself.

"What are you talking about, Jacob?"

"Nothing. I'm going to eat this in my room and then I'm going get some sleep for a while." I went into my room and ate my breakfast quickly. I was so tired; I really just wanted the bed.

"Jake, I just wanted to let you know that the Elders want to meet with you tonight at like eight."

"Alright." I sat my plate down on the nightstand beside my bed. Once my head hit the pillow sleep found me quickly.

I was awakened by the feeling of someone's lips kissing all over my face and I prayed that it was Bella. It was. She was on her knees on the side of bed but stretching up so she could kiss me. I brought my arm out, circled her body and pulled her closer to me.

"Hmmm, you're awake. I went to the garage but you weren't there so when I came inside Billy told me you weren't feeling well. And I can see he's right. Jake, you're burning up."

She pulled away to look at me so I finally opened my eyes. And when I did my entire world shifted. Nothing else mattered to me; not my dad or finding out that I was a werewolf...nothing. The only thing that mattered now was this beautiful doe eyed girl before me. I knew immediately that I'd just imprinted on her but I couldn't help wondering how in the hell in happened.

"Jake! Are you alright?" Bella's panicked voice brought me out of my thoughts. Damn she is beautiful. "Jacob!"

"Oh shit I'm sorry Bella. Yeah I'm fine...come here." I slide closer to the wall so she could climb in bed with me. As soon as she was there, she threw her leg across mine and laid her head on my chest. "So tell me all about your first day of school."

"Are you sure Jake? I mean we can talk about it later if you want to get more sleep or..."

"Bells, tell me. I'm fine."

"Ok well I did meet Jessica, Angela, Mike, Ben and Eric. I met Lauren too but I tried to steer clear. Jess and Angela seem really nice. Jessica seemed to be a little worried that I may be into Mike so I told her about you and she kinda relaxed." I smiled and kissed her hair.

"What'd you tell them about me?" I heard her heart rate increase.

"Well I told them that I wasn't really looking to meet anyone because I was already seeing you. I mean we are seeing each other...right?"

"I'd like to think we are but I don't want to rush you into anything. I mean you just moved here. We don't need to define anything right now; we can just let things flow. Now tell me about the rest of your day."

"You were right, I did have to answer a lot of questions about myself but it was ok. And oh my god my biology partner; some guy named Edward Cullen...he was so rude to me."

"Oh yeah? What'd he do? He didn't hurt you or anything did he?" She chuckled.

"No it wasn't anything like that. It was just when I sat down next to him in class he started giving me this death glare like I shot his dog or something. And then when class was over he got up and stormed out. I saw him in the office later and he did the same thing. I didn't do anything to make him act like that. He acts like he hates me."

"He doesn't hate you Bells. I'm sure there was a reason for his behavior today."

"So basically you're saying that I should give him the benefit of the doubt."

"No, I actually want to tell you to stay away from him and never talk to him again but I'm trying to be the bigger person here." She sat up and planted a soft kiss on my lips. Now I'd just kissed Bella the night before last but this time was so much different. I felt it deep down in my soul. That has to be the imprint. "So is there anything else you want to tell me about your day?" She shook her head.

"No not really."

"Ok good because I want you to do something for me." She narrowed her eyes a bit but otherwise didn't speak. "I've been thinking about cutting my hair and I thought maybe you could help me with that."

"But why? Jake, your hair is so beautiful...like Samson. Why would you cut it?" I couldn't help laughing.

"Bella, I can promise you that my strength is not in my hair. It's starting to become too much of a bother trying to keep it up. So come on honey, will you please cut my hair?" I gave her my best puppy dog look. All pun intended.

"Alright if you're sure." It didn't take her long at all to get my hair all neat and tidy. She did shock me though when she cried after she cut off my ponytail. I held her until she was composed enough to finish. When she was done, she straddled my lap and kissed me while she ran her fingers through my new cut. "I've gotta go. I've got to go cook for Charlie but I'll call you later."

"I'll call you honey. We've got a tribal thing tonight and I don't know how long it's gonna take."

"Oh ok well no matter how late it is, call me ok? I'll get up for you." I brought her lips back to mine and just savored her taste. I didn't want to let her go but I needed to.

I walked her out to her truck, kissed her goodbye again and she was on her way. I went back in my room and opened the book to the next chapter and there it was; another letter from Stephenie.

_Hello once again Jacob_,

_I hope everything is well. If you are doing things as you should then you have just learned that Bella is your imprint. I'm sure you are wondering how that is possible so allow me to explain. The Bella from the books was supposed to be your imprint just as this Bella is. But her heartbreak over Edward left her heart and mind closed to the imprint. But since she was meant to be yours, after her change your wolf chose the next best thing...Bella's daughter. But since you have changed so much already, Bella was open enough for the imprint to actually take place. _

_I am very happy for you Jacob, Bella is the perfect mate for you. But there are still certain things from the books you will have to deal with; the Cullens and the nomads are things you won't be able to avoid. You will need your brothers to deal with them. It's still too early for Quil and Embry but Sam, Paul and Jared's transformations can be sped up just like yours was. Provoke them. You are their Alpha and they will follow your lead. You also need to have meeting with the Cullens; let them know the wolves are back...let them know that Bella is your mate. Do not have this meeting until after you have your brothers at your side and after you have told Bella EVERYTHING. That is all for now Jacob. If you need me again I will know it and I will contact you. _

_Congratulations, _

_S. Meyer_

_P.S. I always knew you could do it but you still have a lot of work to do. Don't worry you can handle it. _

I put the letter with the others and decided not to start reading anymore tonight. I have a meeting with the Elders in a little while and I'm starving. The rest of Breaking Dawn can wait...besides none of that is gonna happen now anyway.

**YAY! Bella is Jacob's imprint! Does that make everyone happy? I know it makes me happy. This is just the beginning for them so don't think the story is over. I hope you all enjoyed that. Now no more until next week. But good news is next week you will get another chapter from Jake and the first two chapters of Bella's outtakes. See how much I love ya!**

**Story Rec: Homeless Heart by:bluebaby3296**

**If you guys don't read and review this story my feelings are going to be very hurt and I may never post again. This is my beta's story and she is working really hard on it. It's a great story with a great plot but she doesn't feel like her hard work is being appreciated. As a writer I can fully understand that so go and show her some luv...for me.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Ok I know I said no posts til next week but after all the love you guys showed my beta you definitely deserve this now. She is so happy and that makes me happy and I take all that happiness and give it right back to you guys. **

**Thanks so much to everyone who is reviewing this story. A lot of you have questions about how certain things will work out. Normally I'd answer them but in the cause the questions will answer themselves as I continue to write. So patience people your answers will come in time. **

**Disclaimer: SM owns all things Twilight. **

**JPOV **

"Jacob, we are so glad to have you represent our spirit warriors. Do you know what your purpose as a great wolf is?" I was standing in the center of the circle with my dad, Harry and Old Quil sitting around me.

"It's my job to protect the tribe from the Cold Ones; vampires like the Cullens."

"Yes son but there are stories that you will need to..."

"I know all about Taka Aki, the third wife and imprinting." They all shared looks of shock.

"Imprinting can be a complicated thing. When you find your soul mate..."

"I've already found her. I imprinted on Bella when she came over earlier."

"Bella Swan? Jacob, are you sure?" What did he mean am I sure? I think I'd know when I imprinted.

"Yeah Harry, I'm more than sure." Old Quil noticed the look in my eyes and quickly changed the subject.

"Alright then if you've phased then there is a chance that there will be others. We don't know who it will be though." They all appeared to be deep in thought trying to figure it out.

"It will be Sam, Jared, Paul, Embry, Quil, Seth, Leah, Colin and Brady."

"Embry?" My dad's voice was just above a whisper.

"Seth and Leah? How is that even possible? Leah's a girl and Seth is just a child. And Embry is Makah, he's not supposed to phase. Colin and Brady are younger than Seth. How do you know all this anyway?"

"Slow down Harry. Let's just say I've been visited by a few spirits of my own. Now we have at least another year before Leah, Seth, Colin and Brady phase. Quil and Embry have a few months as well. But Sam and I'm sure Paul and Jared should all be showing signs by now. Their transformations can be rushed."

"Why would we rush them? We can just let things happen naturally."

"Something is coming, dad. I will need my brothers. If we anger them enough it's possible to speed things along."

"Do you know what's coming?" Harry asked his voice filled with concern.

"Vampires, three of them. We could just let them pass but they aren't like the Cullens. They need to be destroyed."

"And what exactly do we do about the Cullens? It's been over seventy years since they saw the wolves."

"The Cullens aren't all bad. We will need to meet with them again once I have the others with me. They need to know the wolves are back. A few of them go to school with Bella; I want it made perfectly clear that she is mine." Mine! Clearly my wolf was in agreement.

"Speaking of that; imprinting is supposed to be rare. Do you know if any of the others will imprint?" Damn it dad, why did you have to ask that?

"Sam, Quil, Jared and Paul for sure. I don't know about the others yet."

"Please tell me that Leah is Sam's imprint." Harry's eyes were pleading with me to say yes.

"I'm sorry Harry but we will help Leah get through this. Trust me I have some thoughts on that issue." He simply hung his head and nodded.

"So how are you gonna push the guys?" I chuckled at that. This was going to be the fun part for me.

"Sam will be easy and so will Paul given that he is already hot tempered. Jared might be a little hard but we'll figure it out."

We spent the rest of the night with Old Quil insisting that I hear the tribal stories anyway. It was almost midnight when I finally got home. I knew Bella was waiting for my call so I grabbed my phone quickly.

"Hello." I love that voice.

"Hey beautiful."

"Jake! Oh my god I've missed you so much. I'm so glad you finally called." I could hear in her voice that she really was happy to hear from me. That must be part of the imprint too.

"I missed you too baby. I'm sorry it took me so long to call but the tribal meeting took longer than I thought it would." Thanks to Old Quil and the long ass stories I already knew.

"Oh well that's ok. What was the meeting about or can you not tell me that?"

"I can tell you honey but do you mind if we do it tomorrow. It's a lot to get into and I really don't want to do it over the phone."

"I gotcha. I'll come see you as soon as school is over tomorrow. Are you feeling well enough to go yourself."

"I feel fine but I'll probably still take another day out. Good night beautiful."

"Good night, Jake."

I only got a few hours' sleep before I had to get up. I had something I had to take care of. Today was the day I was going to get my beta. Sam had already been close to phasing even before I got the books so I knew this would be easy. I knew exactly how to push him over the edge.

"Alright Jake, it's five in the morning and you've been banging on my door for thirty minutes. What the hell is going on?" I did feel bad about coming over so early in the morning but it'd help speed things along if he were already a little irritated.

"Sam, I hope you won't hate me for this but I'm in love with Leah."

"What!" His body started to tremble and I knew he was on edge.

"I'm sorry man but I can't help it. She's so sweet and beautiful and her skin...it's so soft." Don't laugh Jake…don't laugh. Sam was seriously pissed right now and it was the funniest thing I'd ever seen. "I have to have her Sam. I will have her; no one will keep us apart. I hope you can understand." He growled loudly and then in his place stood a huge black wolf. Nice!

I quickly dropped my sweats and phased. Hello Sam's inner thoughts.

_"What the hell is going on here? Are we dogs? What do you mean you're in love with Leah! I'll kill you Jake!" _

_"Sam, calm down now!" Oh yeah I love this Alpha thing. "I'm not in love with Leah. I just needed to make you mad so you'd phase. And we're wolves not dogs...well not exactly." I took my time and thought about everything I'd read in the books knowing he could hear. It was the best way to explain all this._

_"No! I don't even know Emily! I won't do that to Leah. Jake, please you have to help me! You changed yours and Bella's future. You have to help change mine. We can keep Emily away..." _

_"Emily is Leah's favorite cousin; you can't keep her away forever. And whenever you finally did see her, it would happen Sam. But I think I have a way that might help." _

_"Tell me! Whatever it is I'll do it." I was glad to see he wanted to fight for Leah. She deserved that. _

_"Well I've been thinking about Quil's imprint on Claire and mine on Nessie. We couldn't have romantic relationships with them because they were children so we were forced to be really good friends with them. Like big brothers almost." _

_"Are you suggesting that I be a big brother to Emily? Will that work?" _

_"I think it can if your love for Leah is strong enough." _

_"It is; I only want Leah, but she's destined to become a wolf too. What will happen if Leah imprints?" _

_Damn! I hadn't even thought of that._

_"We'll deal with that if it happens; for now I'll help you calm down so you can phase back. Leah will need to stay away for a few days until you learn control. I'm gonna need you strong to help me deal with Paul." We both laughed. _

We spent the few hours working on Sam's control. It was taking him longer than it did me but his fear of hurting Leah the way he had Emily was helping a lot. Once he'd gotten a little better, I gave him the order that he was not to think of the books while in the presence of the Cullens. I'd have to give that order again when the other guys phased. I also had to order that he not discuss any of this outside of the pack and the council of Elders.

It was nearing noon when Sam was finally calm enough to go back inside his hose. He started making sandwiches as soon as we hit the door.

"Sam, I'm gonna invite Bella over here when she gets out of school. You're not in control enough to be alone but I still need her to know everything. And I need her around me; just promise you'll keep your distance until you're better controlled."

"Of course Jake, when she comes I'll just go for a run in the woods or something. I'm dying to see how fast I can go." I nodded understanding that.

I got my phone out and sent Bella a text to meet me at Sam's when school was over. I waited for her to answer and then passed out on Sam's couch.

**There we have it! I'm a huge Sam/Leah fan so he is going to fight for our girl and yes he will win. I have someone else in mind for Ms. Emily. I promise you won't be disappointed. We are changing things people...that is the whole point. I hope everyone enjoyed that and I'll try to have Bella's outtake posted tomorrow.**


	12. Bella's Outtake 1

**As promised here is the first outtake from Bella. I was going to make it it's own story but I think that's a bit unnecessary. You guys don't mind me throwing it in the mix right? Didn't think so...**

**You guys have been so amazing with all your reviews and support. I'm trying to answer everyone personally but if I don't get to you...thank you! **

**Thanks as always to my wonderful beta: Bluebaby3296! She finally gave me a cookie last night so I'm in a really good mood. Next time make it an Oreo!**

**BPOV **

Who in their right mind would want to move here? No one! But me trying to be understanding and supportive of my mom's new marriage made the decision to move to a town populated with less than four thousand people. I guess there was a bright side to this move; I'd get to be with my dad. I knew living with him was going to be much easier than living with Renee. Charlie was so much more like me; independent and more importantly, introverted. He would stay out of my way and I'd stay out of his. But in order for any of that to happen, he'd first have to pick me up from this damn airport.

My plane landed thirty minutes ago and I've been pacing around out here for at least fifteen. Where is he? And then I saw it...his squad car. Really Charlie? He spotted me almost immediately and hopped out to greet me. I was very excited to see him but then I got distracted by the bronze Adonis that stepped out of the passenger side of the car. He was Native American I knew that right off. There was a reservation not too far from where Charlie lived and I remembered that he preferred to their company to that of the residents of Forks.

But anyway back to this boy. It is wrong for a teenage boy to look that good. He was a teenager that was obvious from his baby face although there was nothing babyish about that muscular body. Stop staring at him Bella! He probably thinks there is something wrong with you. But then he smiled and oh my, talk about a pantie-dropping smile. Stop that Bella! Oh my god what is wrong with me? I've never had those kinds of thoughts about boys before. Ok just play it cool.

He was Jacob Black, the skinny little kid that used to chase me around with frogs when we were kids. I remembered him well although I pretended to have a faint memory of him. Jacob and I had been best friends growing up. I was closer in age to his two sisters but I'd always preferred his company to theirs. I mean he was only a year younger than me anyway. I'd definitely prefer his company now. Stop it Bella! Get a hold of yourself!

Jacob was extremely affectionate during our ride to Forks. He never seemed to stop touching me. He was always holding my hand, stroking my hair or rubbing my face. Normally something like this would completely freak me out but Jacob's hands were so warm, his smile was so inviting. He was awakening feelings in me that I'd never thought I'd have. Get a grip Bella.

He asked me out! I have never felt more like a giddy teenage girl in all my life. I've never been able to. I always had to be the adult with Renee but Charlie was use to taking care of himself. So aside from having to cook the meals maybe I'd actually get the chance to be a child here.

When we got to the party at the reservation and I'd met most of Jake's friends; I was quickly carried off by one of them...Leah. What is it with the people around here being so good looking? This girl looks like a super model.

"So Bella, how do you like Forks?" She was piling food on my plate but I was not complaining it looked great.

"Well I've only been here a few hours and I haven't visited in like three years so I guess the jury is still out on how I feel."

"Jake certainly seems happy to have here. I don't think I've ever seen him hold a girl's hand before." I know I'm blushing right now...no one has to tell me.

"He asked me out for tomorrow night." Leah just smiled.

"That doesn't surprise me. He obviously likes you. Jake is a good guy Bella. Don't worry; he won't break your heart."

"I SAID KNOCK IT OFF NOW!" Leah and I both turned to the direction of very pissed off looking Jacob yelling at a very frightened looking Quil and Embry.

I decided that now would be a good time for that walk Jake had promised me earlier. He explained that he wasn't mad with the boys just irritated with him. I wanted to ask what about but something told me to keep him calm. Once he was relaxed, enough we went back to the party.

"Is everything ok with Jake?"

"Yeah Leah he's fine, just said the boys were irritating him." I shrugged and she nodded.

"I can understand that; those jackasses irritate me all the time. Come on my mom is sitting over there and she can't wait to meet you."

I spent the rest of my evening with Sue and Leah. They filled me in on all the girls from the rez that were into Jake. But Leah was sure they were no competition for me.

"Jake wants you Bella and he is making that pretty obvious. He's being all-territorial like Sam gets sometimes with me. It really is cute." I had to admit the idea of Jake staking a claim on me excited me quite a bit.

At the end of the night, Jake informed me that our date would last all day and not just be tomorrow night. He said he'd come get me at noon. I couldn't believe he really wanted to spend the entire day with me but I was very excited.

The next morning I woke early so I could make breakfast for Charlie and still have a decent amount of time to get ready.

"Hey Bells." I am seriously in love with this nickname that Charlie and Jake have for me.

"Morning dad. Want some breakfast? It's almost ready."

"Who wouldn't want some of that? It's been a while since my house has smelled this good in the morning. Oh hell it didn't even smell like this when your mom was here." I couldn't help laughing because I knew he was telling the truth. Renee couldn't boil water. Poor Charlie.

As soon as he was gone, I went through my closet and tried to find something that would be simple but still kinda sexy. I've never wanted to look sexy before but I did for Jake. I was so thankful that Renee had forced me to by a tight pair of jeans. I pulled those out along with a black top I'd always avoided because of the way it hugged my body. Now I was grateful for it.

Jake was a little late picking me up, which had worried me at first, but once I was with him I felt better immediately. We had a beautiful afternoon together just doing simple things like watching movies, cleaning up together, watching him work on his car and just talking. I could see myself falling hard for Jake and I couldn't find any part of me that wanted to stop it from happening.

Now I was getting ready for the second part of the date and I was completely nervous.

"Leah, these pants are too tight." I knew I was whining but god, I didn't know that clothes could be this tight.

"They are skinny jeans Bella, they are meant to be tight. Now stop complaining, Jake is going to love it."

"I think he would be happy even if my pants weren't squeezing the life out of me right now." Leah spanked me hard on the ass.

"If you'd just breathe they wouldn't feel so tight. I have never had to deal with someone like you before in my life. Now if you don't suck it up I'm going to get a dress and a pair of heels."

"Alright Leah, I surrender."

In the end, the skinny jeans were well worth it. The rest of my evening was perfect. It was simple just like me. Everything was exactly how I wanted it to be especially the very sweet kiss Jake planted on me at the end of the night. I went inside my house with my head completely in the clouds.

"Hey Bells, how was your date?" My dad was plopped out in front of the TV obviously only asking about my date as a courtesy. He trusted Jacob; I knew that.

"It was great dad. I really like Jake." I can't believe I just admitted that to my dad.

"That's good honey. He's a good kid. I think you guys will be good together."

"Yeah I think so too. Well I'm gonna get to bed. I'll see you in the morning. How does French toast sound?"

"Sounds like I'm gonna benefit from Jake making you so happy." I laughed, gave him a kiss on the cheek and then headed to my room. Jake was definitely making me happy.

**There we have it. Now that really is all you guys are getting from me this week. I need a break and so does my beta. My other stories need to be updated as well...spoiled, spoiled people. Hope you enjoyed that because it will have to last you a few days.**


	13. Bella's Outtake 2

**BPOV**

Why didn't I make plans with Jacob today? I know he would have been able to calm me down. I was doing fine when I was with him last night and now today all I can think about is how nervous is to start school tomorrow.

I'd actually be more comfortable if I headed to some big school where I could just blend in and become part of the crowd. But Forks High was small and everyone knew everyone. I'm going to stand out like a sore thumb.

Just before I got ready to go to bed, I got my phone call from Jake. Instantly I felt better and was finally able to get some sleep.

I woke up the next morning and was nervous all over again. I was almost tempted to call Jake but I refrained.

I got to school a little early so I could go by the office and get all my necessary paperwork. As soon as I stepped out of the office, I was greeted by a pretty blonde girl.

"Hey! You're Isabella...right?" She was shorter than me; probably about five two. Like I said, she was very pretty and seemed to be welcoming enough.

"Just Bella but yeah that's me."

"Ok Bella...I'm Jessica Stanly. Welcome to Forks High!" Jessica, she was one of the girls Jake told me about the other night. He said she was an ok girl. "Let me see your schedule. I hope we have some classes together." I gave her my schedule and she was practically bouncing with excitement. "You only have one class without me. But don't worry you won't be alone Mike and Angela are in there with you. You'll love them."

"What class is it that I don't have with you?" I'll admit that I was a little relieved that I'd have a friendly face in all my classes today. Maybe Jessica could keep some of the people away.

"It's just biology but like I said Mike and Angela will be in there so...come on they're in our first class. You can meet them now."

Jessica was right. I did like Angela and Mike. I was growing pretty fond of Ben, Eric and Tyler too. I did met Lauren and her coven of witches just long enough for her to insult me for being so pale. Yeah any chance of a friendship with that chick...over.

It was lunchtime now and Jessica was continuing to talk my ears off about the people I should associate with and the ones I should avoid.

"...over active band geeks. Oh and of course...them." She motioned with her head towards a table full of five very attractive people. "That is the Cullen family. There all together...they're all brothers and sisters. The couples go just like they're sitting; Emmett Cullen and Rosalie Hale, Jasper Hale and Alice Cullen and then the sexy odd man out...Edward Cullen." She was practically swooning over the Cullen with the reddish brown hair. I'll admit he was good looking. I mean he was no Jacob but he was nice to look at all the same.

Just as Jessica said Edward's name his eyes snapped in our direction as if he'd heard her speak. His eyes locked with mines and he narrowed his eyes in confusion and then frustration. It was as if he'd been expected something to happen when he looked at me. Or perhaps he was just disappointed that I wasn't swooning over him the way Jessica was saying the rest of the female population did. I rolled my eyes and looked away from him.

"He doesn't date though. Even though all the girls are interested in him he doesn't date at all."

"Hmmm." Was my only response. I stole one more glance at their table and he was still staring at me. Wow, stalker much.

I was so grateful when lunch was over and Jessica was walking me to biology.

"You're not thinking of trying to get with Edward are you? Because he won't be interested."

"I'm not interested in him anyway."

"Who are interested in then? You don't want Mike do you? I mean..."

"No Jessica, I'm sort of already seeing someone." She snorted.

"Long distance relationships never work Bella."

"He lives here." I really didn't want to do this but I needed Jessica to know that I didn't want Mike.

"How are you seeing someone from here? You've only been here for two days."

"I've known him all my life and I said to spend time with him when I'd visit my dad in the summer. His name is Jacob."

"Jacob Black from the reservation?" I nodded. "Oh I know him, he's a sweet guy and his friends are so funny. Well no wonder he'd never give Lauren the time of day. He's had eyes for you all this time." Hearing about Jacob seemed to satisfy Jessica enough for her to let the subject go and when I met Angela at the door to biology Jessica gave me a hug goodbye.

The one bad thing about starting school this late in the year was that everyone already had their seats. Which meant that the only empty chair in this class was right beside Edward Cullen. Oh great...now he has a whole hour to stare at me. And stare he did. For the next sixty minutes he proceeded to give me the harshest glare I've ever seen in my life. Jessica had said the Cullen's were a strange family and as much as I tried to give people the benefit of the doubt; Edward was proving Jessica right. What the hell is his problem?

He was out the door before the bell could ring and I was more than grateful. I only had one more class left and then I could get to La Push to see Jacob.

When I finally got to him, Billy informed me that he was sick and had been in bed all day. I offered to leave and come back when he was better but Billy was sure that Jake wanted to see me, which was good because I definitely wanted to see him. I went into his room and sure enough, he was fast asleep. He looked bigger than the last time I'd seen him if that was even possible. If he kept growing like that he'd be too big for this room; heaven knows he already outgrowing that bed. When I touched his arm his skin was blazing hot but his face was so peaceful it was hard to believe he was really sick.

I woke him up with some light kisses to his face and pulled me in bed with him. We talked about my first day of school and I told him all about Edward and the evil glare. Jacob's only concern was whether Edward had hurt me. Once I assured him that I hadn't been harmed, he shocked the living crap out of me by asking me to cut his hair. Once he assured me that this was what he wanted I agreed.

"Bells, I can't believe you're crying because you cut off my ponytail."

"But Jake it's so pretty. What if it never grows back? I can't believe I let you talk me into doing this to you." He pulled me into his arms and held me tightly. He let me get all my tears and then forced me to finish what I'd started.

I had to admit he looked really good with the short haircut. It made him look older and even sexier than before.

"Well what's the verdict? Do you still want me now that all my hair is gone?" I was shocked at own actions when I straddled his waist and started running my fingers through his hair. Wow…where did all this confidence come from? Oh well might as well go with it.

"Of course I want you. How could I not? You are so sexy Jacob Black." And then my lips were on his. My body was pressed tightly against him. I was a bit worried about kissing him like this while he still sick but once I felt his tongue slide in my mouth; all coherent thoughts jumped out of the window. He tasted so good it was definitely worth a little cold.

I had to leave though. Charlie needed dinner and I had homework to finish.

I had only been away from Jake for a few hours and I was going out of my mind. Every nerve in my body was screaming to be near Jacob, to touch him, to hear his voice...something. My entire body ached from not being close to him and I felt too cold. I needed the warmth that his arms always provided. When he finally called I was relaxed enough to finally get some sleep.

My dreams that night were simple and so soothing. I was sitting on the beach staring at the waves and I curled up beside a large, beautiful russet brown wolf. And I'd never felt safer or more loved in my life.

**Alice's POV **

Edward was attracted to the new girl's scent. He was going to hide it and make a run to Alaska. Too bad for him nothing gets past me. I alerted the family as to what was going on and Carlisle was able to stop Edward from running and convince him to come home so we could work it out as a family. I just love these family meetings.

"I don't know what's worse; the fact that Edward is attracted to her blood or that he can't read her thoughts."

"I think him daydreaming about killing her and then slaughtering an entire biology class so there aren't any witnesses would be our biggest problem, Jasper." Emmett said laughing.

"This is not funny Emmett!" Rosalie smacked him on the back of the head. "If he kills her then we'll have to leave. I like it here." Wow...way to be selfish there Rosalie. Edward chuckled softly at my inner thoughts and I gave him a small smile.

"Look I don't want to kill her. I'm trying to leave before anything like that happens."

"Edward that may not be the answer. Alice, what do you see happening with the human if Edward leaves?" Carlisle was desperate to keep our family together. I tried to focus on the outcome of that possible future and was shocked by what I saw.

"Nothing. I can't see anything about her at all."

"Does that mean that I kill her? I should just leave now."

"No Edward, even if you made the decision to kill her I should still see how it happens. I can't see anything, it's like she has no future at all...like she isn't even there."

"Edward can't hear her and now Alice can't see her. This worries me. Who the hell is this girl?"

"I don't know Jasper but we will find out." Carlisle started to speak and we all listened. "Since I have the best control I'll go to her home and get a t-shirt or something so Edward can get accustomed to her scent." Yeah that's not weird or anything. Oops, sorry Edward. He just struggled. Carlisle continued. "Alice, you're the most charming; reach out to her. I want you to see if you can get to know her a bit. Maybe it will help us."

"Oh I get to make a new friend! Carlisle get two of her shirts. One for Edward and one for the rest of us. We'll all need to get use to her scent because I'm inviting Bella to eat lunch with is tomorrow."

"What!" Wow the whole family in agreement.

"Alice are you insane! I'll kill her if sits that close to me again. I barely stopped myself today."

"First of all Edward, you won't be there. You need to take a few days and let yourself get comfortable with her scent. The rest of us will hunt tonight and entertain Bella at lunch tomorrow." Esme smiled.

"I think that is a great idea Alice. We need to find out what's so special about this girl. She might not be any trouble at all. Now kids go hunt and Carlisle got get some shirts." She gave him a quick kiss and then he was out the door.

"Come on everyone; cheer up! I mean how much trouble can one little human girl be? I'm sure there is nothing to this." Oh Emmett how I hope that you're right.

**Ok I know you guys weren't expecting to hear from the Cullens but there POV was necessary so you'd understand the next few chapters. At least I did Alice's POV and not Edward's. That is all from Bella and the Cullens for a while. Bella may have another outtake at some point in the story but for now we're going back to Jacob. **

**I know I said it would be a few days before this chapter was out but yesterday a very close friend of mine was murdered by her husband and then the coward turned the gun on himself. Writing this chapter for you guys helped me escape that situation for a few hours. My beautiful friend left two small children behind who were home during this crime but thankfully didn't see their mother murdered. Please pray for them and for her family. **

**And I just want to say to any of you ladies who may in the situation he was in. Get out of that situation now, being with a man who doesn't respect you enough to keep his hands to himself is not worth your life. Please love yourselves enough to know that you deserve better. **

**Thanks Bluebaby for staying up with me while I cried my eyes out when I first got this news. You are more than a beta to me honey, you are also a wonderful friend.**


	14. Chapter 11

**Thanks to everyone for your prayers and kind words. It will be a while before myself, her family and friends and especially her children are even remotely ok after this tragedy but with God's help hopefully we can all find peace. **

**Thanks to everyone who is reading this story, reviewing it and adding it to your alerts and favorites. And to my readers on JBNP I am becoming very fond of a few of you. We seem to see eye to eye on a lot of things concerning Saga. Looking forward our next conversation. **

**Thanks as always to my beta Bluebaby3296 I work her so hard and she never complains. There will never be another like you hon...**

**JPOV **

Once I feel asleep at Sam's, I was only able to rest for a short time. I was too nervous about Bella's impending visit. I mean I've changed so much already, what if I've changed too much. What if this Bella doesn't find the idea of being mated to a supernatural being as appealing as the book Bella?

No, no I'm being ridiculous. Bella will be fine with this...eventually.

She was set to arrive any moment and I was impatiently pacing Sam's front porch. Finally, I heard the sound of her rusty truck nearby.

"Sam." I love that I don't have to yell anymore. Gotta love wolf hearing. "Bella's close, why don't you take off now. Come back in about an hour but don't go too far away from the house. You don't need to risk anyone seeing you in wolf form." He stepped out of the front door completely naked. "Sam! What the hell man?"

"What? I didn't want to ruin any more clothes. I know what I saw in your mind but I don't feel like strapping them to my legs either. I just want to run." I nodded and he took off.

As soon as Sam was out of my sight Bella's truck was in it. I was even more nervous than before. I did the only thing I knew to do. I channeled my inner Alpha for the strength to get through this.

Once Bella got out of her truck and caught sight of me, she ran into my arms. The smell hit me immediately. Vampire. She had smelled a bit like one yesterday but I expected that because I knew she'd be sitting next to Edward, but today it was all over her. It smelled awful.

"Jake! I've missed you so much today. I couldn't wait to get here to you. You have no idea how much I missed just being in your arms." She crashed her lips into mine before I could speak. She tasted so sweet; at least there was no leech smell on these lips.

Mine! Alright boy I hear you. She's ours. I broke our kiss after I don't how long. I could kiss Bella all day but we had serious things we need to discuss. I grabbed her hand and led her inside.

"You want to tell me about your day, beautiful?" I asked, as we both got comfortable on the couch.

"No. I mean I do – but first I want to hear what you have to tell me. It's been on my mind since I talked to you last night." I was hoping to put this off for a bit but oh well.

"Ok Bella, now the things I'm about to tell you are going to sound completely crazy but I promise everything I'm telling you is one hundred percent the truth. I'm also gonna ask you not to say anything until I'm finished." She looked scared to death but she nodded just the same.

I proceeded to tell her about the books I'd received and the letter from Stephanie Meyer. When I started getting into the plot of the books, Bella went completely wide-eyed. I told her everything I'd read in Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse and what I'd read so far of Breaking Dawn. It took me about forty-five minutes to explain everything to Bella in a way I was sure she'd understand. After I was done, Bella spent the next fifteen minutes pacing the floor.

"Ok so let me get this straight. You're a werewolf and the Cullen's are vampires. I was supposed to fall in love with Edward, get my heartbroken, become best friends with you, marry Edward and then almost die giving birth to his half human/half vampire baby who you will imprint on. Is that everything?"

"Give a take a few minor details, yeah. That's the gist of it."

"But you've changed some things and now I'm your imprint? Right?" I nodded so she continued. "There are going to be other werewolves soon but for now it's just you and Sam and James, Victoria and Laurent are still coming. Are you and Sam going to be enough to fight them without getting hurt?" Amazing. I just told her she was supposed to have an entirely different life and she's worried about us getting hurt.

"By the time they get here Jared and Paul would have joined the pack and we'll have worked something out with the Cullens. There will be more than enough of us to handle three unskilled vampires." She nodded and then sank down on the couch beside me.

"This all sounds so crazy Jake but for some reason I believe you. I'm glad you changed it. Losing my life and my family all for a man doesn't sound all that appealing to me."

"I'm glad to hear you say that. The you from the books felt the complete opposite." I pulled her into my arms and she wrapped her arms tightly around me. "Do you want to read the books Bella."

"No! I mean someday I might but for right now, I'd rather not. Jake, do I smell like vampires to you right now?" She looked up at me and I nodded. "I sat with the Cullens today at lunch. That didn't happen in the books did it?" I shook my head.

"How'd you end up sitting with them?"

"Alice asked me to. She came over to me while I was in the lunch line and asked if I wanted to sit with her family. They all seemed really nice well except for Rosalie but given everything you've told me about her now her behavior makes sense."

"I wonder what made her ask you that. In the books Edward ran off to Alaska after the first time he smelled you and his family certainly didn't come anywhere near you for a long time." I guess I should have expected that things would be different. Butterfly effect and all that.

"Edward wasn't there; maybe he still went to Alaska. Alice seemed to be really curious about me today though. If she could already see everything about me why the hell did she spend all of lunch making me tell her about myself?" Bella was clearly irritated and I couldn't help chuckling at that.

"I don't think she did know. You are my imprint Bella, which means that your future is now directly connected to mine. In the books, Alice couldn't see you when you were with me or even when you had plans to see me. Therefore if your future lies with me she can't see it." She was quiet for a while as she processed this.

"That makes sense. So what happens now? I mean should I stay away from the Cullens? Are they dangerous?" I pulled Bella up so that she straddling my waist. I gently placed my hands on the sides of her face and stared deep into those beautiful chocolate orbs.

"The Cullen's aren't dangerous Bella. As much as I'd love to say there are, they aren't. You don't have to stay away from them if you don't want to. In the books Alice and Emmett were really good friends to you and you adored Carlisle and Esme. You can still have those relationships if you want them."

"Jake, I appreciate you saying that. I really do. But the pack is meant to be my family and I don't want to waste time getting close to the Cullens when I have a pack of wolves to take care of. I mean I'll talk to them at school and I guess if you guys ever needed a break from me I could hang out with them but I don't want that family. I want the one you're offering me. I want you." My lips were on hers in an instant. Mine!

She'd said exactly what I'd been hoping for. I honestly didn't have a problem with her being friends with the Cullens if she wanted to because I knew I wouldn't have to worry about them interfering in our lives.

Bella's moans brought my thoughts back to the present. My lips were still pressed tightly against hers. I traced her lips with my tongue; she opened her mouth then and fisted her hands in my hair. My hands that had previously been holding Bella's face were now sliding down her body. They traveled lower and lower until I had Bella's hot little backside squeezed between my palms.

"Oh my god!" Bella and I broke away to see Leah standing in the doorway covering her eyes. I am so sorry you guys. My mom told me Sam was sick and I was just coming to bring him some soup. I'm so sorry. I'll just go to his room and leave you two to...yeah."

"He's in the shower." I didn't know what else to say to keep her out of his room.

"I don't hear any water." Almost as if on cue, the shower in the bathroom came on. Thank the spirits for wolf reflexes that allowed Sam to climb silently into his bathroom window. "Oh I guess he is in there. I'll just wait for him."

"Leah you really shouldn't be here right now. Sam doesn't want you to see him like this. You know male pride and all." Bella rolled her eyes in false annoyance. "Jake and I will take good care of him for you and then you can come see him in a few days when he's feeling a little better."

"He doesn't want to seem weak in front of you Leah. You know how Sam is. He loves being the one taking care of you. If he felt like you were taking care of him his ego would take some major damage." I thought I'd help Bella out since Leah was looking a little skeptical.

"He is like that. Ok I'll leave. Let him know that I'll call him tonight." As soon as she was out the door, I brought Bella's lips back to mine.

"Jake, come on; Sam's back now." She whined but made no move to stop from kissing down her neck.

"Pack mind remember. He's gonna see it all when we phase anyway." She moaned and then tilted her head back to give me better access.

"THAT DOESN'T MEAN HE WANTS TO HEAR IT RIGHT NOW!" Sam called out from in the bathroom and Bella giggled.

"Alright you heard him; down wolf boy. This whole pack thing is creepy enough without thinking about the fact that soon all your friends are gonna know what happens between us in private."

"Oh really? Is something going to be happening between us in private that they'd see?" I wiggled my eyebrows in a very Quil like manor.

"Well good dogs get treats don't they Jakey boy." Bella winked. I could hear Sam snickering in the bathroom.

"That was a good one Bella. I'll give it to you for now but you will pay for that later." She smirked and fuck me if it wasn't the sexiest thing I've seen.

"Looking forward to it Mr. Alpha." I growled playfully.

"Don't awaken the wolf Bella. You have no idea what you're getting yourself into."

"Show me." I flipped us so that I was hovering over her. I didn't waste any time shoving my tongue in her mouth and pressing my body close to hers so she could feel what she did to me. She responded quickly by wrapping both her legs around my waist and pulling me even closer to her.

"Oh for the love of...would you two get a room!" I really hope cock blocking isn't a pack habit. "I know I'm supposed to be pretending to be sick but you two don't have to try to make me actually vomit with all this PDA." I reluctantly climbed off Bella and adjusted myself in my shorts.

"Can I ask a question without offending the wolves?" Sam and I both nodded. "How the hell do you plan to stop Sam's imprinting on Emily before he breaks my friend's heart?"

"We can't stop it beautiful but we can change the dynamics of it." Bella looked confused.

"Jake says that it's possible for me to just be a really good friend to Emily. Although watching you two I have no idea how that will be possible. You can't seem to keep your hands off each other. How the hell am I supposed to do this Jake?"

"I've given this a lot of thought Sam. I thought about when I first imprinted on Bella. I felt intense love, protectiveness, friendship, possessiveness and lust. Now in the books when you first imprinted on Emily you tried to fight it because you loved Leah but fighting an imprint only makes it stronger. I think you should embrace your imprint but only embrace certain aspects of it." Both Sam and Bella were looking at me as if they had no idea what I was talking about. "If you embrace all the feelings about the imprint except the possessiveness and the lust then it should be simple for you."

"That actually sounds like it could work Sam." Bella said softly.

"I'll try it. I mean what choice do I have. I won't be without Leah." His love for Leah was more than evident. We had to help them beat this.

"Ok so change of subject. When are you guys going to get the other guys?" I smiled at the thought of that.

"Well I'm thinking we'll go after Jared in like a week or so. And then get Paul since he'll be the hardest to control." I am so looking forward to breaking his ass. My sister is gonna be his imprint at some point. He has to get it together.

"Well what about Quil and Embry? You said they aren't set to change for another year or so. Are you really going to ignore your best friends for that long?" I didn't want to but I have no other choices right now. "I mean if you know who the future pack is why can't you just tell them. Prepare them baby. There is no need for them to go into this blind this time around."

"I can't Bella because without them being wolves I can't give them the Alpha order not to think about the books."

"So then don't tell them about the books until after they phase. Just tell them about the wolf gene being in the bloodline. That way you're telling them enough to keep them in your life but you're not telling them everything. Once they phase and get the whole story I'm sure they'll understand."

"See that is why you're my mate! That is a great idea although I will have to run it by the Elders. I think they'll have a problem with it though."

"Alright now boys lets go outside. I want to see some wolves!" Oh Bella.

**There we have it. I know that was shorter than you guys are used to but I hope you enjoyed it just the same. How do you guys think Bella handled things? Did you want her to freak out? Sorry...no. If she didn't freak out and was all loving about Edward being a vampire then Jake gets the same response. **

**Now Bella will have a friendship with the Cullens and they will make an appearance in the story from time to time mostly because I love Jasper, Emmett and Alice but for the most part this is a pack story. There will be a small triangle between Jacob/Bella/Edward because the story would be boring if the triangle was not there. It won't affect the story that much given that Bella is already Jake's imprint but Edward will have some feelings for her. ~Kisses til next time!**


	15. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: SM owns all things Twilight. If I owned it there would be no Breaking Dawn...that is all. **

**JPOV**

It has officially been one week since Sam phased and since I told Bella the truth about the books. I'd only told her the key points of the books at first but as the days have gone by, I've been filling in some of the minor details for her. Like how she was forced to go on shopping trips with Alice and how Emmett use to make fun of her for being so clumsy. Today Bella and I were stretched out across my bed and we were talking about Edward.

"Are you seriously saying that every night he would stay in my room and watch me sleep? And I thought that was romantic?" I nodded. "Well that's interesting because right now I just find it creepy."

I have to admit my Bella is a lot different from the one in the books. I think that's because our relationship is so different from the one she had with Edward. She is free to be herself here. She doesn't have to be mature middle-aged Bella. She can just be Bella the seventeen-year-old girl.

"My relationship with the Cullen family just sounds so strange. It seems like all the things I did with them I did because I didn't want them to feel bad. I can't say I feel like I'm missing anything there."

"Well that's good to know." At least my Bella has sense.

"Although that lullaby Edward wrote for me does sound kinda nice. I wonder if I can do something to get this Edward to write me a song." I looked over at her to see her wearing a sexy, teasing smirk.

"Are you trying to wake up my wolf? He is resting peacefully beside his mate and here you come talking about musical bloodsuckers." She chuckled and then pulled me on top of her. Of course she didn't have the strength to do this on her own. She was only able to pull me because I let her.

"How else am I supposed to get my song? Maybe it wouldn't hurt to flirt with Edward a little. You know..." I cut her off by attacking her lips with mine.

There was nothing sweet about this kiss…it was all passion. My wolf was howling at me to take her, claim her before the leech can get near her again. Where ever Edward was he hadn't returned to school yet. But Bella had continued to have daily lunches with the Cullen family, pretending that she knew nothing at all about what they were.

But back to the matter at hand. My make-out sessions with Bella had been getting more and more intense as the days went on. My wolf wanted to claim Bella; mark her as mine. But that would mean biting her and I didn't know how she'd feel about that. It also meant that the Cullens would be able to smell my scent mixed with Bella's when she was near them. That part didn't sound bad at all.

It was really hard to focus on anything though with Bella moaning in my ear and her tiny hands squeezing my ass.

"Oh god Jake! You have no idea what it does to me when you're close like this." I was sucking lightly on the side of her neck. I wanted to leave a mark so badly but that would only piss off Charlie.

"I know exactly what it does beautiful. I can smell you remember?" Oh fuck it! I sucked her skin into my mouth, biting and pulling as I went.

"Jake! I want more...please." She's begging! Take her! Claim her! MINE! Alright, alright down boy. We're not going to claim her just yet but we can have a little fun.

It had become a normal thing for Bella to lie around my bedroom in nothing but her underwear because she always got too hot around me, especially once our make out sessions started. She was nervous the first time she did this but I showed her very quickly that her body was the sexiest piece of art I'd ever seen and she relaxed. She was now writhing beneath me wearing nothing but a black bra and a pair of black boy shorts. The smell of her arousal was so thick in the air I could taste it on my tongue.

I reached down inside her bra just enough to release her right breast from it. She was planting light kisses on my chest and moaning softly while I was kneading her breast in my hand. I brought my head down and sucked her nipple into my mouth. She fisted her hand in my hair as I nipped her nipple with my teeth and stroked it with my tongue. She moaned loudly when I trailed my free hand down to stroke her clit through her panties. Her hands were clawing at my back and she was writhing wildly beneath me when suddenly there was a piercing howl from outside.

"Shit! Baby, I'll be right back." I started to get up and Bella wrapped her legs around my waist.

"Jake, you can't leave me like this. I feel like my body's on fire! You have to put it out!" Oh, fuck me running!

"Baby, I promise I'll put it out as soon as I get back. But Sam is howling so I have to see what's wrong. But you will not take care of this problem yourself while I'm gone. You will wait for me...understand?" She nodded and the smell of her arousal grew. I have to get out of here.

I ran out of the house, past my dad who was sitting on the couch trying to pretend as if he hadn't just heard Bella moaning my name a few seconds ago, straight into the woods. As soon as I was there, I dropped my pants and phased. Sam's thoughts were practically screaming at me.

"Shit, shit, shit! He's gonna fucking kill me!" What is he panicking about?

"Sam, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"Jake, I didn't even hear you phase. I swear it was an accident! You know I'd never do it on purpose. I know we were supposed to wait but he's such an asshole!" He was babbling so much that I couldn't even see into his brain to find out what the fuck he was talking about. But I didn't need to see because in the next second I heard it.

"Oh shit! Jake you here too man. What the fuck is this shit? Why do I have four legs?"

"Paul? Sam, what the hell?" I was fuming right now. I did not want to Paul to phase before Jared. I would need all them to help to control him.

"What the fuck do you mean? You don't control shit here Black!" I left my hot, horny woman to deal with this crap. "You're doing the chief's daughter? That Swan chick? Damn she's got some nice tits!"

"Enough! Paul, you are never to discuss Bella's tits ever again! That is an order!" I'm going to kill him.

"Why can't I say anything back to you? What have you guys done to me?" I replayed everything for him as I'd done for Sam when he phased. His thoughts lingered longer than I liked on the fact that my sister would be his imprint. "That is some weird shit man. The legends are real...vampires are real. But hey, I'm a wolf, that's cool. At least now I'll have a family. And your sister is pretty hot! I look forward to sharing a life with her. I'll take care of her man...don't worry."

"I know you will but you have a while to wait. For now I need you to learn control. I can't have you losing your temper and hurting someone. Since there are two of you now I'll need to keep a closer watch. Sam, do you mind if we all stay at your place for a while?"

"Not at all. Although I would like to tell Leah soon. I mean she's starting to think I'm cheating on her for real."

"I'll have my dad call for a meeting with the Cullens tonight. We need to get this over with anyway. For now Sam, help Paul with his control. And later I expect to find out how exactly it is that this happened." I wanted to know now but all my wolf could smell was Bella and he was screaming to get back to her.

I went back home and my dad was still sitting comfortably in front of the television.

"Hey dad, call a meeting with the Cullens tonight." He looked puzzled. "Paul has phased. It's enough of us to engage them. They won't be violent anyway. We need to do this now. Sam can't keep lying to Leah." He nodded and I retreated to my bedroom.

Bella was stretched out across my bed looking completely frustrated.

"Aww what's the matter? Need a little relief red riding hood?"

"Don't joke about this. What happened? Is Sam alright?" I climbed into bed with her and she quickly straddled my waist.

"Sam is fine. He did something to piss off Paul and now he's a part of the pack but other than that he's fine." She bit her lip and narrowed her eyes.

"Is this something we should be worried about?" I shook my head. "Ok good because you have work to do." I laughed as she flipped us over so that I was once again hovering over her.

I pressed my body close to hers letting my erection come in direct contact with her throbbing center. I wanted to finger her but I needed to prepare the pack for the meeting with the Cullens and this way we could both get what we needed. She wrapped her legs tightly around my waste and I roughly thrust my hips downward giving us both the friction we desperately need. After a few minutes of this, we were both released and at least partly satisfied. My wolf was screaming for more but he'd have to have patience.

A few hours later, it was time for our meeting with the Cullens and I was reluctantly bringing Bella along. It had taken her all of five minutes of staring at me with those big beautiful eyes for her to convince me that she should come along. My dad and Harry were also going to be humans in attendance of this meeting. Sam and Paul will be attending the meeting as wolves but I will remain in my human form in order to communicate with the vampires.

We were approaching the clearing now and the smell of vampire was starting to burn like acid in my nose. I knew my brothers agreed as Sam started to whine and a low growl rumbled in Paul's chest.

"Paul, you have to stay calm. We are not here to fight them...not today anyway." Bella was right by my side holding my hand gently. "Beautiful, are you sure you want to be here?" She chuckled.

"It's a little late to be asking now."

There they were…the Cullen's. All standing together in a perfect little row. Their eyes went straight to Bella as we approached and Alice whispered her name softly.

"Hello. It's very nice of the new pack to introduce themselves to us and offer to re-work the treaty. I'm Carlisle. This is my wife Esme and my children, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Alice. And you all are?"

"I'm Jacob. This is Paul and my beta, Sam. Maybe they'll show their human forms later if they feel comfortable. These are some members of our Council of Elders: my father Billy and Harry Clearwater. And this is my mate Bella. I've heard some of your "children" have already met her."

"Jacob, it's a pleasure meeting you. May I assume that you are the pack's new Alpha?" I nodded. "And is this your whole pack or are there others?"

"I don't think that's any of your business Carlisle. For now we are all you need to know." He nodded and let it go.

"Bella, you've known we were vampires all this time? Why didn't you say anything? You've had me pretending to eat lunch all week." Bella giggled.

"Sorry Jasper, but it was really funny watching you." He smiled back at her.

"Jacob, we will gladly respect your wishes to stay away from your lands as previously agreed. But as you can see, my children have grown rather fond of Bella. I hope you won't keep her from them."

"Bella is free to be-friend whomever she pleases. She is free to see you whenever she likes...she knows this. But I don't want her alone with Edward...ever!" I shifted my gaze to look directly at him. "She told me how you reacted to her in that class. It's your bloodlust and I don't want you anywhere near my mate." He growled softly at that. "Hey sparkle boy! I know you're reading my thoughts right now. Come anywhere near her and I'm gonna rip your ass to shreds." He smirked darkly and took a step forward.

"Bella, I'd like to apologize for the way I behaved when I first met you." Bella blushed and smiled.

My wolf growled loudly in my head. MINE! I'm right with you buddy.

"That's ok Edward." Oh god I think I'm going to vomit.

"No Bella. There really is no excuse for my behavior. Jacob is right, it was my bloodlust but I promise I have it under control. If you'd give me a second chance I'd love nothing more than for us to be friends." Her blush got deeper and my wolf's growling got louder. MINE!

"I'd really like that Edward." Bella said softly and my wolf was so pissed he was just silent, seething in anger.

"Well I guess this explains why I can't see her." Alice said so softly that none of the human ears around would have been able to hear it. "Bella, I hope you'll still eat lunch with us once we get back to school on Monday. It won't be the same without you there; we've gotten so use to having you."

"Of course I'll still sit with you Alice. I like talking to you guys and now you can tell me all the cool parts about being a vampire." Emmett smiled widely and was practically bouncing at her words.

"I'm so glad we were able to come to this agreement. Was there anything else you wanted to discuss with us Jacob?"

"We've heard reports that there are three nomads close by. We want to know that on the off chance they come through Forks if we'll have your help in destroying them?" Carlisle looked around at his family and then back to me.

"If they come to our territory and refuse to leave peacefully then yes we will gladly help you destroy them. But if they mean us no harm then we will leave them to go their own way."

"Fair enough. We'll get going now. It was...interesting meeting all of you."

"See ya Monday B." Emmett called as he grabbed Rosalie's hand and took off.

"We have so much to talk about Bella! Monday!" Alice smiled and Jasper winked as they followed their siblings.

"Bella, I'm so grateful for you giving me the chance to redeem myself. I look forward to Monday. Sweet dreams Bella, enjoy your weekend."

"Bye Edward." She waved and smiled. What the hell was that? MINE!

"Well that went well...didn't it?" Harry asked once we were all alone in the clearing.

I heard him and my dad speaking behind me but my eyes were locked on Bella. She kept looking at me and every time she saw that my eyes were still watching her she looked away.

"Well...um...maybe we should head back to the rez. Jake, do you want the boys to go home or will they be keeping watch tonight?" There was nothing but the sounds of the night around us as my dad waited for me to answer his question. I couldn't speak right now. My wolf was clawing to the surface and it was taking all my strength to keep him at bay. "Ok then we'll all just go home. He can talk you boys later."

I could hear their footsteps as they all walked away leaving Bella and I alone in the clearing. MINE! I know boy, I know. I took a step in her direction and she stepped back. We continued this dance until Bella was trapped firmly against a tree. I got as close to her as humanly possible. I placed my hands on either side of her head successfully creating a cage for her.

"Isabella." Her eyes went wide at my use of her full first name. "Would you like to tell me exactly what that was a few minutes ago?"

"Well Edward hasn't done anything to me yet. I was just being nice to him. You said I could be friends with them if I wanted to."

"And I meant that. But when it comes to Edward, I want you to be very careful how you handle him. You were a little nicer than I'd like to see a minute ago. Did you know that right now my wolf is screaming for me to rip the clothes from your body, fuck you right here against this tree and let the whole forest hear you scream that you're mine?" She swallowed loudly and the smell of her arousal filled the air around me. "But I won't do that, it wouldn't be right. But know this my beautiful girl…you are mine. And I won't share you; not with Edward or with anyone else...understood?"

She simply nodded and then attacked my lips with hers. I knew if I really wanted to take Bella right here and now she'd make no moves to stop me. But I didn't want our first time to be in the middle of the woods, so I broke our kiss.

"Come on beautiful, we need to get back to the house now. I know Sam is waiting for me to give him the ok to tell Leah."

"I think she'll be ok with the whole wolf thing but how do you think she's gonna react to the imprint on Emily?"

"I can only hope that we'll be able to explain it well enough so that she'll understand."

"Well lover, there's only one way to find out." I nodded, phased and Bella jumped on my back so we could head home. I know Sam and Leah's love is strong enough to get through this. It has to be.

**Did you guys enjoy that little bit of jealous, possessive Jake? I know that I never get enough of him. How do you guys think Leah should react to learning about the wolves and Sam's imprint with Emily? Tell me and maybe I'll make it happen. **

**Story Rec: Broken Black Heart by: astridt244**

**It's wonderful story written by a wonderful author and very good friend of mine. It includes two of our favorite wolves Jacob and Paul and it is sooo worth the read. Check it out!**

**Follow me on Twitter: MsLovely1687**


	16. Chapter 13

**I'd like to start by saying thank you to everyone who is reading this story. I sincerly hope you're all enjoying it. A very special thanks to all those who are reviewing. I love hearing from you guys so keep them coming. Now I've been getting a few questions about my other stories so I'm going to address that and I hope no one takes offense. I am Team Jacob first and foremost. Therefore whenever I'm writing a Jacob/Bella story it will always take priority over the others. I will update the others soon I promise but for right now this story and the story I'm co-writing with my beta are my priorities. I hope everyone can understand that. **

**Hugs and kisses to my beta Bluebaby3296: She lost a very special friend last week in a car wreck so keep her and his family in your prayers. Death is all around us people so make sure the people you love know that you love them. **

**And now on with the story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own, it's not mine. We all know this so let's just move on...shall we?**

**JPOV**

"I can't do it! She's gonna hit me. What if she walks out on me? Jake, what if I get angry, phase, and hurt her like those books said I did Emily? Oh god...I can't do this."

This has been going on for the last fifteen minutes, ever since Sam called Leah to come over so he could talk to her. He has been pacing around his house like a crazy person. Sometimes talking to us...sometimes talking to himself. I was standing in the doorway smirking at him, while Paul and Bella were sitting on the couch, sharing a bowl of chips and full on laughing at him.

"I can't fucking do this! Shit this going to be so bad. Leah has a real temper. Did you all know that? She is gonna slap the fuck out of me when she hears this shit! I can't do it!" Paul picked the television remote up off the table and aimed it for Sam, hitting him square in the head. "What the hell, Paul!"

"Sam, snap the fuck out of it! Leah is going to fine."

"Yeah Paul is right. First we get her through the whole werewolf thing and then we'll tell her about Emily." Bella shrugged like this was a simple thing to do. "Leah loves you and knowing that you're willing to fight this for her will make all the difference."

Just then, there was a knock at the door and the room went so silent you could hear an ant piss. I was near the door so I placed my hand on the handle but hesitated glancing at Sam before I opened it.

"You ready man?" He nodded at me and I opened the door.

"Hey Jake." Leah looked like she hadn't slept well in days. This whole thing with Sam must really be getting to her.

"Hey lee-lee! Come on in." I stepped aside and she entered the hose.

She smiled a bit brighter once she saw Bella and Paul sitting comfortably on the couch beside each other. They each said their hello's to her and she greeted them back. When her eyes finally found Sam, we all heard her sharp intake of breath as she took in his appearance. Before his change, Sam's hair had been almost as long as mine. Now it was cropped short. He was bigger than the last time she'd seen him and the change made all our faces look older and just a bit harder as well. She stared at his face for a very long and then her gaze shifted down to the tattoo that now graced his right arm. She looked around the room and noticed that Paul and I both had the same tattoo. Maybe we should have put on shirts before she got here.

"Sam? Sam what's going on? What's happened to you?" Her voice was so shaky she could barely be heard.

"I have some things I have to tell you lee-lee and I need you to be patient and hear me out." She simply nodded.

"Come on Leah, you can sit right here next to me." Bella motioned to the empty spot beside her and Leah sat down slowly.

As soon as she was seated Sam sat on the table in front of her, took hold of both of her hands and Bella wrapped one of her arms around Leah's waste for support. I walked to stand beside where Sam was sitting and began to tell Leah about the legends and how they were all true. The Cullen's really are Cold Ones or Vampires and we really are wolves. The entire time I was talking Leah's eyes never left Sam's and his eyes were pleading with her to believe. When I was done, Leah just stared at Sam for a couple of minutes.

"So you're a wolf? That's why you've been acting so weird? Sam, you could have told me. I would have understood."

"He couldn't tell you Leah. I gave him the order not to." She looked confused. "I'm the Alpha of the pack and if I give the guys a direct order they have no choice but to obey. It's dangerous for a new wolf to be around other people. We're impulsive at this stage and Sam could have easily hurt you. He's been working on his control but he is still dangerous...remember that." Her eyes went wide.

"Oh. So why are you letting him tell me now?"

"Because it was hurting him to stay away from you. And you being around would motivate him to stay in better control. Because he'd never want to hurt you." Leah smiled and brought her hand up to stroke Sam's cheek. He leaned into her touch and then kissed her palm.

"There are some other things that you need to know Leah. Sam why don't you go ahead and tell Leah everything." Bella prompted and Sam nodded reluctantly.

"Ok well there is this thing that us as wolves do called imprinting. Imprinting is how we find our soul mates. The woman that is perfect for both the man and the wolf. But our wolves pick her. The moment our wolves recognizes its mate our entire world shifts and she becomes our everything. Bella is Jake's imprint. Paul hasn't met his imprint yet but he knows who she will be." She grabbed his face in her hands.

"Do you know who yours will be?" He nodded slowly and tears began to slide down Leah's cheeks. "Is it me?" He shook his head no.

Leah dropped her hands from his face before she collapsed in Bella's arms and sobbed uncontrollably. Bella just let her cry and whispered soothing words in her ear. Her seemingly never-ending tears trigged Sam's tears. I gently laid a hand on his shoulder. After a few minutes, Leah had composed herself enough to sit up, although her eyes were still wet with tears.

"Who is it, Sam?" He didn't answer. The tears continued to flow out of his own eyes. "Come on, you said you knew so just tell me. I can handle it. Who is she? Who is your soul mate?"

"Emily." Leah's face went from hurt to shock.

"Emily? My cousin Emily, the one who will be here in two days to help me plan our wedding? You're going to imprint on her?" She started crying all over again. Sam tried to grabbed her hand but she pushed him away.

"Leah, please. I don't want it to happen but it's what my wolf wants. But we can..."

"WHY? Ask your wolf why he doesn't want me! Why doesn't he think I'm enough for you? I love you and you said you wanted to be with me for the rest of our lives." She was pleading with him at this point.

"I meant it lee-lee. I swear I did but I can't fight the imprint. I can..."

"Fuck you Sam! How dare you do this shit to me!" She jumped up off the couch and Sam reacted quickly springing up from the table. "How dare you bring me here, tell me you're a wolf and you've only been staying away because you love me and don't want to hurt me. And then you turn around and tell me my cousin is your soul mate! Screw you! I don't ever want to see you again!" She headed for the door and Sam quickly grabbed her arm to stop her. "Get the fuck off me!"

"No lee-lee! Not until you let me finish. Please you have to hear me out. Leah, please. I love you so much, please let me explain the rest to you." She nodded slowly. "Ok the wolf is designed to be whatever its imprint needs. The relationship between a wolf and its imprint isn't always romantic. Sometimes it's just an intense friendship."

"Are you saying that you can just be really good friends with Emily? Are you sure you can do that? Do you want to do that?"

"Yes I want to do it. The only person I love, the only person I want to love, want to marry, want to bear my children is you Leah. You have to believe me. I love you so much and I can't live without you." Leah searched his eyes with hers and I knew she was only finding the truth there. She launched herself into his arms and kissed him passionately.

I let out a sigh of relief and Bella and Paul hugged each other. I was just glad they had a better relationship than they seemed to have in the books.

"Good! I'm so glad we've got all that out of the way. Anything else we can discuss over dinner. The roasts are almost done and the potatoes and carrots should be nice and soft by now. Leah, you're gonna stay for dinner right?" Bella asked smiling and Leah nodded. "Alright boys I cooked, the least you can do is set the table for us all."

The guys and I set the table while Bella and Leah got the food out of the oven and off the stove. We sat down around Sam's small table and had a nice dinner together. While we were eating, Bella suggested that I tell Leah everything else she needed to know. I told her that both she and Seth would be wolves soon but that we weren't sure exactly when. Leah asked how it was that we knew all this and I told her that we were going based off the members of the last pack because we knew it ran in the blood. I hated lying to her but I couldn't risk telling her about the books before I could give her the Alpha order not to think about it. By the end of the dinner, everyone was full and sleepy.

Leah and Sam headed for his room. Sam told Bella and me that we could have the guest room and Paul took the couch. I was so glad that it was the weekend and Bella would be with me for the next few nights. She told Charlie she wasn't going to come home until after school on Monday. He agreed only after my dad promised he'd be keeping an eye on us all weekend. My dad was an excellent liar.

As soon as Bella and I made it to our room, her phone started to ring. Thanks to my wolf hearing I was able to hear everything.

"Hey Alice."

"Bella! I'm so glad you're still awake. It's so weird not being able to see you. I've never experienced this before. Anyway, I was wondering if you had any plans tomorrow. I thought maybe you'd like to go shopping with me."

"Oh Alice that sounds really...fun. But I'm spending the weekend with Jake. Maybe we could do it some other time."

"Do you promise Bella?" Alice was practically squealing on the other end.

"Yes I promise Alice, name the place and time."

"Can we go Monday after school? Please Bella...please, pleasssseeee?"

"Yes Monday is fine." This time Alice actually did squeal...loudly.

"Ok well I'll let you go now. Enjoy your weekend and I'll see you on Monday. Sleep well Bella."

"Night Alice." Bella cut her phone on silent before sitting on the dresser.

"Leah took everything pretty well. I'm so glad her and Sam are working things out." Bella said while she climbed in bed. I was busy pulling Breaking Dawn out of my overnight bag. "What's that?"

"It's the last book in the series. I'm not finished yet. I'd just started the chapters after you were waking from your change." I climbed into bed beside her.

"Jake, do you really need to finish that? I mean it's not like any of that is going to happen now anyway."

"Yeah but I still think I should finish. Maybe we'll get some more answers out of this."

"You're really going to sit there and read about me starting my wonderful new vampire life with Edward and your new weird life as my daughter's future boyfriend?" I cringed at her last statement. That was just so wrong.

"Bells, I don't really want to read it because frankly the whole thing with me and your daughter creeps me out. But Stephenie Meyer sent me these books for a reason and I have to finish them, no matter how hard it is."

"Ok well read it out loud. We'll read it together." I looked at her in shock.

"I thought you didn't want to read them?"

"Well this is just the ending. And besides, I don't want you to get so lost in them while reading them silently that you forget that I'm here with you. This won't be our future. You've changed it. I'm yours...only yours...always yours." I kissed her softly just loving the feeling of her lips on mine.

I pulled her into my arms and then Bella and I broke into the ending of Breaking Dawn together.

**I've decided to stop right there because I can. And yes I'm evil. I hope you all enjoyed that. Are we happy with Leah's reaction? Yes, no...maybe? Next chapter we'll have a lot going on. Jake/Bella finish BD, Jared joins the pack, Emily arrives in La Push and we'll finally find out exactly what Sam did to make Paul phase early.**


	17. Chapter 14

**AN: In the chapter there is a part where Jacob talks to his inner wolf. Jakes monologue will be in **_Italics _**and his wolf will be bolded. Later on the italics represent when the boys are talking in the pack mind. **

"This is ridiculous! I sound like a lovesick idiot! We're about to die and he won't even train me! Why the hell do I put up with this?" Bella had been having several outbursts like this while we'd been reading. "Was I really that desperate? I mean I'm a vampire now and he still treats me like a fragile piece of glass. I won't break! He is such an asshole!" I couldn't help chuckling at this.

"Getting angry again, beautiful?" If I'd known it was going to be this entertaining reading these books with Bella, we could have started from the beginning.

"You bet your ass I'm angry! Is this the type of bullshit you've been reading in three books before this?" I nodded. "The me in this book is an idiot. This is not love; this is obsession. I can't take this. I don't want to read another word." She threw the book across the room and it hit the wall with a loud thud.

"You know Bells…your reaction to this book isn't exactly what I was expecting especially after earlier tonight."

"What are you talking about?"

"The way you reacted to Edward in the clearing. I mean you were smiling and blushing like you really liked Edward. You didn't hesitate to forgive him when he asked."

"I wanted to. Honestly, I wanted to tell him to take that apology and shove it up his ass. But I couldn't. When he looked and me and asked forgiveness he sounded so sincere. I wanted to make him work for it but it was like I was lost in his eyes." I slid out of bed and started pacing the floor. "Oh that sounds so bad! Jake, I don't want him like that. I..."

"Bells, shhh it's ok. I'm actually thinking about something. Edward would do the same thing to you in the books. And you said it felt like he was almost dazzling you. I think he might actually be doing that."

"You think he's somehow forcing those responses out of me?" I nodded.

"And the killing part is honey…I don't think he even realizes he's doing it. Edward doesn't have much experience with women and the Cullen's in general don't have much experience with humans either. I mean even though they live among them; they still shy away from them. I don't think they know the effect they have on you guys. Tell me again what it felt like when he looked at you."

"Like I said it felt like I was lost in his eyes. I felt like I had to say yes, like I had to smile for him."

"Bella until we figure out how to do this you have to try and be extra careful around the Cullen's. Do you understand?" She nodded.

"Come back to bed Jake. I don't like having you so far away." I grabbed the book off the floor and climbed back into bed with her. "How could I have chosen Edward over you? You're so sweet, so soft and mmmmm so warm. Oh forget that damn book." She snatched it out my hand, tossed back to the floor and pulled me down on top of her.

"Bella, baby that feels so good but we have to slow down just a little bit." She was sucking on my neck like there was no tomorrow. Once she realized she could suck as hard as she wanted and any bruise she left would just disappear in a short time; this became her new favorite thing.

"I don't want to slow down. We aren't doing anything."

"I'm serious beautiful, my wolf is clawing at the surface right now. I can't keep pushing him." She stopped and turned my face towards were so that we were looking in each other's eyes.

"Your wolf wants to have sex with me?" I laughed.

"No Bella, my wolf wants me to have sex with you. All he wants to do is mark you."

"Jake full sentences ok. I have no idea what you're talking about." I rolled my eyes.

**You know one good marking and I could get that smart mouth of hers under control.** _Shut it wolf!_

"Marking is when I give control over to the wolf but not enough for me to phase just enough for him to assert his dominance in the relationship and bite you." She quirked an eyebrow but didn't speak so I continued. "When my wolf marks you he leaves a small scar at the point of impact. But more importantly than that he leaves his scent. That means that any supernatural creature that comes across you will smell my scent mixed in with yours and know that you're my mate."

She started to rise up and push me down on my back. Once she straddled my waist my wolf was slightly smug.

_What the hell are you so happy about?_ **What do you think? Can't you smell her? She is so turned on by the idea of me claiming her. **

He was right about her being turned on. The smell of Bella's arousal was so thick in the air it was almost hard to smell anything else.

"So basically you're saying that anytime Edward came anywhere near me he'd smell you all over my body?" She swirled her hips in a circle on top of me and my wolf growled**. TEASE! Oh, wait til I get my hands on you little one!** _Would you shut the hell up! I'm enjoying this._ "How exactly is it a bad thing for everyone to know that I'm yours?"

"It's not a bad thing for them to know that Bella. It's just that I don't know what the marking is like for you. I don't know if it's painful." My wolf growled loudly in my head.

**Painful! I'd never hurt her. My marking her is not painful! **

_Will you quit snarling! How do you know it won't hurt her? _

**She's my mate! She'll love being marked by me!**

"Jacob! What the hell is wrong with you?" Bella was sitting on top me looking at me as if I'd lost my mind.

"I'm sorry baby; I was having a little talk with the wolf in me. He seems convinced that the marking won't hurt you."

"Do you really talk to your wolf?" I nodded. "And he answers you?" I nodded again. "That is so cool. Now I get that you're worried about the marking hurting me but Jacob it's necessary. And I'm not just your mate; I'm your wolf's too. I have to make sure I'm giving both of you what you need. And if he needs to mark me you're gonna have to let him have his way." **YES! Mine! Let me out, right now! She's ready! **

"Bella, I'll have to give him control. I'll be here but I'll just be a voice in his head like he is in mine right now. He's the Alpha beautiful. He's a little more aggressive than I am. I just want you to be prepared." My wolf showed me a vivid image of him rolling his eyes in my head.

"I was made for both of you and I can handle both of you. Let him out Jake. It's ok."

I took a deep breath and let my wolf take control. In a flash, I was on inside looking out; watching my beautiful Bella interact with my wolf.

**"What's wrong little one? Why are your eyes so wide?"** I heard him ask her.

"Jacob your eyes are glowing yellow. It's so hot." My wolf chuckled aloud.

**"That's how you'll be able to tell in the future when it's me in control and not Jake. Hello little one**." She blushed.

"Hello Jacob's wolf. Are you going to mark me now?"

**"Well with you sitting on top of me like this, rolling those delicious hips all over me I certainly want to. But I don't think you're quite ready for that yet. But don't worry it will happen soon. I want you to get to know this side of me a little bit first." **

"Are you really different from the other Jake?" _Yes!_ **Shut up! **

**"No little one, not really. I'm just a little bit more dominant. The Jake you're familiar with is dominant as well but he reins it in a lot for your sake. I won't do that. When I give you orders, you will follow them."** The smell of Bella's arousal grew even more and I internally groaned. She smells so good. We are in total agreement there my friend.

**"You need to sleep now little one. We've read enough of that terrible book for tonight. I won't be here when you wake up in the morning but I'll be back soon. If you need me before the then just tell Jake and I'll be here."** She leaned down and kissed him passionately.

He took that opportunity to roll her on her side. She pouted; he chuckled and roughly pressed his lips against hers.

**I guess I have to give her back to you now. **

_You can stay with her tonight. I'll take over while we're sleeping. _

**Thank you**. I didn't need to say anything back to him. Bella wasn't mine alone. She belonged to my wolf just as mch as she did me.

"Good night Jake. Both of you." She giggled as she closed her eyes and we all drifted into a peaceful sleep.

**The next day**

We were in the woods near Sam's home. He was in his human form trying to focus on today. Paul, Jared and myself were all wolves. Jared had been having a hard time since this morning when Paul had to drag him out his house. He almost phased because his mom forgot to put the right jelly on his toast.

_"How is Jared doing Paul?" _

_"I'm right here. You can ask me how I'm doing." _I chuckled.

_"I thought there was no way you were embracing this fucking werewolf shit." _Paul laughed as I repeated the words Jared had spoken after he phased and found out the legends were real.

_"Well there isn't really much I can do with all you fuckers talking in my head now is it?" _I laughed.

_"You know Jared, the longer you're angry; the longer it's going to take to change back." _

_"That's it! I'm back to not talking to you guys again." _I had no idea Jared was this stubborn.

_"Well Paul, since Jared is ignoring us why don't you take this time to explain to me exactly how Sam made you phase." _He groaned but allowed his mind to go back anyway.

**Flashback**

Paul was walking down the beach after just screwing some random chick against a tree a few feet away when he saw Sam.

"Hey Sam! What happened to your hair man? Why'd you cut it off?"

"Felt like it." Sam's short rude answer added fuel to the fire that had already been racing in Paul's body for the past few weeks.

"Oh yeah. Well damn, maybe you should have asked someone's opinion first. You're already not all that attractive; at least the hair made you interesting." Paul smirked and Sam growled softly.

At that moment, Paul took notice of the tattoo on Sam's arm.

"Hey I saw that same tattoo on Black the other day. What are you his bitch dog or something?" Sam growled louder and started to shake. "Hey if you like to play with the boys it's cool man. No worries I'm more than happy to take Leah for you." Paul winked and Sam lurched for him knocking him to the ground.

**End of Flashback **

_"You can pretty much guess what happened after that." _

_"What the hell Paul! My bitch dog? What the fuck!" Paul's wolf shrugged. _

_Jared was full on laughing now. _

_"Damn you guys are fuckin nuts. Maybe this whole wolf thing isn't so bad after all." _

_"Welcome to the pack, bro_." My phone started ringing on the ground beside me and I looked over to see who it was_. "That's Bella I gotta phase back."_ I did it quickly putting my shorts on as soon as I was upright. "Hey beautiful."

"Jake, I'm really worried about her. You should see the way she looks right now. How much longer are you guys going to be? Leah is barely talking to Emily. It's like the dawn of the dead around here." This was the third time Bella had called me since she and Leah had picked Emily up this morning.

"I know it must be hard beautiful but Sam is just as nervous as Leah and he's trying to prepare himself for what he's going to experience the first time he sees Emily."

"Well I've had enough of this shit! Get Sam's ass over here right now, so we can get this over with. I'm sitting here trying to make conversation with Emily and her own cousin is sitting here staring at her like she's Hitler. Get over here now Jacob Ephraim Black!" Oh shit full name alert.

"Ok Bells, we're coming right now." The line went dead and I knew Bella was beyond pissed. My sexy little imprint wasn't exactly a people person. "Sam, come on man you've put this off long enough. We've got to go; we have other things to handle today."

"What if I'm not strong enough Jake? If I hurt Leah I will never forgive myself."

"You can do this Sam! Snap the fuck out of this shit! You promised Leah that you'd be strong enough to fight this and you will. You love Leah and you don't even know Emily. Now man up and let's get the hell out of here before my imprint kills me." He nodded sadly and we headed to Harry and Sue's where the girls were waiting.

Sam didn't speak the entire run there and Paul, who was busy watching Jared, was trying his best to give Sam the privacy he was craving. I did the same. He was trying to focus on all the love he had for Leah and how determined he was not to hurt her.

When we got to the house, we let ourselves in just like always. As soon as Bella saw me, she smiled. _She is so beautiful_. **Pussy.** _Fuck you!_ _My girl is hot._ When my eyes drifted to Leah, I noticed that she was sitting beside Bella and she was gripping Bella's arm tightly for support. She was also watching Sam with a nervous expression.

Emily turned her head from where she was sitting in front of the girls and as soon as she locked eyes with Sam I saw his expression shift. But it wasn't the look I was expecting. He looked completely shocked and then suddenly he smiled.

"Sam, what's wrong? What happened?"

"Nothing." He said smugly.

"What do you mean nothing? Sam, tell me what happened now!" I whispered harshly. Bella and Leah were watching us with anxious expressions and Emily just looked confused.

"I mean nothing happened Jake. I didn't imprint on her. I did it! I fought it!" Holy shit!


	18. Chapter 15

It's been two weeks. Two weeks that we've all been wolves. Two weeks since Sam didn't imprint on Emily and two weeks since Jared did imprint on Kim. Leah was more than overjoyed that Sam was able to fight his imprint with Emily altogether. She'd been worried that it would be difficult for him to keep the imprint strictly friendship; but now everyone in that situation was happy.

The only downfall has been that since Sam didn't imprint on Emily we aren't allowed to tell her about wolves. So for the last two weeks we've been tiptoeing around her. It hasn't been easy especially with Paul and Jared at each other's throats twenty-four seven.

We've been running patrols on and off lately to make sure that the nomad vampires don't sneak up on us. Bella and Leah have been keeping Emily distracted as best as they can. But I'm really glad Emily is going back to the Makah reservation in two days.

I've been so busy with the pack, Bella and making sure I stay on track with school; Bella is insistent that I not get behind because of pack duties. I haven't had any time for Quil and Embry. I hadn't even realized that I hadn't spent any time with them until Quil confronted me about it two days ago. When I saw him I realized that while he and Embry both are getting taller and bigger, neither one of them are showing signs of the fever so I think they're still safe.

Bella has practically moved in with us, surprisingly much to Charlie's delight. There have been a few murders in Seattle and they have been enlisting the smaller police departments to help them track the killers so Charlie had been away a lot. But whenever he was home so was Bella. And they actually spent time together. She'd watch the games with him and he seemed to like her to read to him. I could see the appeal because I loved it when she read to me. Charlie was so happy that Bella seemed to enjoy living with him.

Bella has also had two shopping dates with Alice over the last two weeks, which my wolf doesn't even pretend to be happy about. So here we both are impatiently waiting at the boundary line in Bella's truck for Alice to meet me here with my girl.

After a couple of minutes, a shiny black car pulls up at the line. Normally Alice is driving Edward's silver Volvo. Five minutes go by and no one gets out of the car. Then finally, a white blur streaks across the car and in two seconds there is a figure beside Bella's door. Edward.

**What the hell is he doing alone with my Bella!** My wolf is fuming inside my head and I'm strongly fighting the urge to phase right now. As they approached us Bella looked dazed and Edward looked annoyed with me.

"Calm your thoughts wolf. Bella wanted to take a ride in my Aston Martin." He turned to face Bella and locked her gaze in his. "Did you enjoy the ride, Bella?" She smiled and nodded. I knew immediately what was happening here.

"Beautiful." I called out and as soon as she saw me, she flew into my arms. "You can go now, leech." Edward growled a little but got back his car and drove off quickly.

As soon as he drove off, I felt something wet hit my shoulder and I knew that Bella was crying.

"What happened Bella? How'd you end up with Edward?" She hiccupped and pulled back to look at me.

"Alice and I were at my house putting away my things from today's shopping explosion when Esme called and said that she'd baked some brownies for the pack and wanted us to come pick them up." I flinched.

"She baked us brownies? What the hell for?" The guys aren't going to eat anything made by a leech.

"She's trying to be friendly. I have the brownies in a container in my backpack and I want you guys to try them. But anyway, when Alice and I got to the Cullen house she parked in the garage. Edward, Emmett and Rosalie were already out there. Rose was working on Emmett's Jeep. I asked who the black car belonged to and in a flash Edward was in front of me saying that it was his and asking if I wanted a ride. But he wasn't really asking. He kept putting the answer in the questions for me. He asked if I wanted him to bring me to you and before Alice could protest we were in his car and driving off."

"That's it! No more shopping trips with Alice unless Paul or I is with you. And if she doesn't like that then she won't see you at all! I told those fucking bloodsucking leeches that I didn't want you alone with Edward and that's what I meant!" **Hell yeah we meant that shit! MINE! MINE! MINE! God dammit MINE! **

"I'm fine with those terms but can't I take Jared? You and Paul are both entirely too protective of me. It's almost sad." She was right. Whenever she was on the rez and we weren't having alone time, then Paul was with her, even if he was in his wolf form at the time. Since he was the only one of us who didn't technically have a mate at the moment, he used his closeness to Bella to keep him calm.

"It's got to be me or Paul because you can bat those pretty little eyelashes at Jared and he'll let you do whatever you want just so he can get back to Kim faster." She laughed because she knew it was true.

"It will be a lot easier on Jar once he tells Kim about the damn imprint and that he is a wolf. Not that it will change anything. Kim wouldn't care if Jared transformed into a giant worm she's just happy to have him. She told Leah and me that she's been crushing on him since you guys were in the third grade." We already knew that Kim had carried a thing for Jared for a while and now that she was his imprint, he felt bad for not paying her much attention before.

"Bells, Jared knows that he is free to tell Kim about everything as soon as he's ready. I don't know what he's waiting for. Now come on we're standing out here in the woods; let's go home. Your dad is coming by to have dinner with us before he has to go back to Seattle."

We had a full house for dinner. The entire pack was there plus their respective mates. My dad, Harry, Sue and Seth also attended. Charlie, Kim and Emily being the only ones there who didn't have knowledge of the wolves we had to be extra careful tonight. We'd decided to sit a few tables outside and make one long table in the backyard since there was no way all these people would fit in the house. I'd grilled some steaks and Bella had taken care of baking some potatoes and making a huge salad for everyone.

"So Billy, my girl isn't driving you crazy being over here all the time is she?" Charlie asked with a smirk on his face. He knew very well that my dad adores Bella.

"Are you kidding? With the way she cooks and makes Jake keep his room clean; you're lucky I let you get her back when you come home." Everyone at the table laughed.

"What about you Jake? You getting tired of the couch yet? I mean you do sleep on the couch when Bella stays over here, right?"

"Not all the time Charlie; sometimes I sleep on the floor in my room with Bella. She doesn't like to be alone when it storms." She doesn't like to be alone any other night but Charlie doesn't need to know that.

"So Charlie how's everything coming along in Seattle?" Harry asked while stuffing a huge piece of potato in his mouth.

"Well the sheriff out there is convinced that it's an animal doing this but the only type of animal beside the deer that the people are reporting seeing are a few large wolves." I choked on the piece of steak I was eating and Bella was rubbing my back softly while snickering under her breath of course.

"So you guys think wolves did this?" Kim asked shyly.

"Actually no; it's doesn't look like it's them either. Every person that we've talked to who's seen the wolves swears that they're harmless. They say the wolves don't even growl let alone attack when they see people. And one lady swears that a big grey wolf gave her daughter a ride on its back the other day." I glanced over at Paul and we both chuckled at the memory of the pretty little five year old girl bouncing up and down in the woods saying 'Mama, mama I want to ride the big doggy'. And then Paul dipping his head in front of her long enough for her to pet him and climb on. Jackass. But was still sweet.

"Dad, I hope you're being extra careful when you're out there." He nodded and we all finished dinner.

Later that night Bella said goodbye to Charlie and he promised to be careful...again. We all said goodbye to Emily since she'd be gone back to her rez by the time we all got out of school tomorrow. Once everyone was gone for the night and I climbed into my bed and quickly drifted off to sleep.

When I woke up the next morning I was in bed alone and there was note from Bella saying that Paul had come to get her early because he wanted to take her to breakfast and she didn't want to wake me. It'd become a common thing over the last few days for Paul to take Bella to school and pick her up. I was starting to wonder why that girl had a truck at all. Paul, myself or Alice was always driving her around except on the days when she went home to Charlie.

"So do we have patrols tonight boss man?" Jared and I were the only two pack members still in school since Paul and Sam both were over eighteen.

"Nah, I was actually thinking that we could each just spend time with our girls. I know Sam and Leah need it with Emily leaving. Bella and I haven't been alone like we want to in forever and my wolf is going crazy. And I know Paul is looking for some random girl to bang; it's been way too long for him." Jared chuckled.

"Well that sounds like a great idea to me. I guess I'll finally tell Kim about the legends and the imprint today. I don't think she'll keep being so understanding about me disappearing on her all the time if she doesn't know the truth."

"You should have told her a while ago. Don't worry man she can handle it. And if she has any questions about what it means to be an imprint Bella will be happy to talk to her." He smiled and nodded.

As we kept walking down the hall, I saw Quil and Embry approaching us; both of them had irritating looks on their faces. As we got closer Quil was the first one to speak.

"Hey Jake, where have you been hiding? We haven't seen you in days."

"Sorry guys I've just been a little busy. I haven't really had the time to hang out."

"Oh yeah because we saw you, Bella, Sam and Leah out at the beach this weekend and then yesterday you were in Sam's front yard with Bella, Jared and Kim. And then last night you were outside your house talking to Paul and Seth. So is it that you didn't have time to hang out or that you didn't have time to hang out with us!" It was a question at all. Embry was making an accusation; one that was very true.

"Come on Em, you know it's not like that man. I really have been busy."

"Alright then, let's hang out tonight." Quil said hopefully.

"I really want to guys I swear I do but I promised Bella we'd be alone tonight. My dad is even staying the night at Harry and Sue's so we can have extra privacy." At my words, Embry face went from angry to pleading. He took a step closer to me.

"Jake, we've been best friends since we were three. If there is something going on you can tell us. Why have you been spending so much time with these guys? Come on Jake please, just tell us the truth." I hated myself right now, everything in me was screaming to tell my two best friends everything. But I knew that was something I just couldn't do right now.

"I'm sorry guys but...I can't." Embry looked angry again and Quil looked as if he wanted to cry. They both just shook their heads and walked away from me. Jared put his hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry big Alpha but don't worry; as angry as they are with you they should be joining us soon."

"Yeah unless they're going to be joining us in the next five seconds then that doesn't help at all."

"Come on boss let's just get through the day. Look on the bright side you'll be with Bella tonight." That was just enough to get through the rest of my day.

When I got to my house after school, Bella's truck was already parked out front and Paul was pacing back and forth on my porch.

"Paul! What's going on? How did you and Bella get here before I did?" He looked completely panicked. "Paul what the hell is wrong? Tell me NOW!" My wolf was waking at the sound of me using an Alpha command.

"I was patrolling near Bella's school today. I wanted to be close in case she needed me. She was going to Gym when Edward...he...I never thought he'd...I swear I got to her as fast as I could." I didn't need to hear another word. I ran into my house and into my bedroom. There was no one there.

It was at that moment that I heard the shower going in the bathroom. I didn't bother knocking I just burst through the door. Bella didn't even notice my presence she was frantically scrubbing her body and mumbling to herself. I immediately saw the bruises on both of her upper arms where Edward had grabbed her and there was a small bruise forming on the back of her right shoulder.

My wolf was fuming but I knew I had to stay calm until I found out what happened. I couldn't let him out right now. I grabbed a towel off the rack in the bathroom and walked over to Bella slowly.

"Beautiful." She finally turned to face me and that's when I saw her tears. I leaned down and turned off the water. And then quickly wrapped Bella in the towel and pulled her out. "What happened baby?" As soon as her face made contact with my shoulder, she began to full on sob.

We'd reached my bedroom and I sat down on the bed with Bella still in my lap. "Bella, what happened?"

"I didn't want him to touch me...didn't want to...tried to fight...so much stronger than me. Paul...saved me." **Let me out! Let me out, damn it! MINE!**

"Bella, I need to know exactly what happened baby. Tell me. Edward is not here. You're with me now, you're safe." She took a couple of deep breaths and then she started to speak.

"It started in Biology. We watched a movie today and the entire time Edward was just staring at me. I was trying not to look at him but I couldn't help glancing in his direction a few times. Anyway, when I was walking to gym Edward cornered me outside. He said that he felt something between us and he knew I felt it too. I told him I didn't and that I only wanted you. I tried to walk away and he grabbed my arms and pushed me against the wall. He said I didn't have to be with you. He said I could fight the imprint if I wanted to. Then he started asking those questions like he'd done with the car. He locked me in his gaze and said 'you want to be with me don't you Bella. You want to kiss me, don't you.' and before I could say anything his lips were on mine. He slipped his hand under my shirt too. I don't know how long he was kissing and touching me before Paul showed up and threw him off me. Jake, I'm so sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for. I...it wasn't..." I was fighting to stay in control but my wolf was so close to the surface I knew I wouldn't win. I had to surrender to him.

**Jacob wolf's POV (for the purpose of the marking only)**

"Are you alright, little one?" I wanted nothing more than to go rip Edward Cullen to pieces right now, but my main focus was my mate.

"Jacob's wolf...is that you?" I chuckled. I love how unsure she is.

"Yes little one, it's me." She straddled my waist a nuzzled against my neck. The smell of her hair tickled my nose. Mhmm, strawberry's. It's making my dick twitch. I want nothing more than to taste her.

"I'm so sorry. I should have fought him harder."

"Look at me sweet girl." She raised her head slowly and locked her eyes with mine. "You have nothing to be sorry for. You were going against a vampire who is a million times stronger than you are. I'm just glad that you weren't hurt worse than this." I slammed my lips into hers and she moaned into my mouth. Her lips tasted like honey and vanilla. Positively addicting. I could savor their taste all day, but that must wait for another time, for tonight, I mark her. Tonight I get to sink my teeth into a dessert known as Crème de la Swan. My mouth is watering.

I had to claim her. I couldn't wait any longer and there was nothing in me that wanted to wait. I threw her down on my bed; never once breaking our kiss. When I finally did release her, she was staring at me with lust filled eyes. That's right my little kitten; show me how much you want me. Show me how much you want for me to stake my claim on you. You want it; you want it bad. I can smell it. You're dying for me to rake my hands over that delectable body of yours and make it scream in ways you never thought possible. Ways you only ever dreamt about.

I didn't speak and I didn't need to. I ripped the towel away from her body and tossed it to the floor. She looked so sexy lying beneath me with her hair and body both dripping wet. Her nipples pebbled as the cool air caressed her. So pink, so luscious. They were begging me to suckle them and sheath them with my warmth. Oh how my tongue longed to taste such sweet skin. To feel the smooth creamy flesh under my fingertips.

She wrapped her legs around me and even through my jeans, I could feel the warmth and wetness coming from Bella's center. That's right baby girl, you're wet for me and only me. Not Edward Cullen, ME. By the time I'm done with you every male within a 100 mile radius will know you belong to me. No man will dare touch or look at you again.

"Jacob...clothes...off." She was already breathless and I haven't even touched her yet. My my, a bossy little thing isn't she. She must learn I'm the dominate one here; but for tonight, I'll let it slide. Hmm mhhh. My little nymph. I can't wait to hear you moan my name. I can't wait to hear the words roll off that succulent tongue of yours.

I reluctantly stood up to remove my clothes. I purposely took my time raising my shirt above my head and removing my jeans as if they were stuck to me. By the time I finally got all my clothes off Bella was writhing all over the bed and moaning for me to hurry and come touch her. Impatient isn't she. God I love how her body reacts to mine. I love knowing that I cause her body to ache with a desire.

I thought seriously about teasing her a little more but my need for her was just as great as hers for me. I kneeled down at the bottom of my bed giving myself the perfect view of my mate's dripping wet sex. She was looking down at me with hooded eyes.

"Jacob, please. I can't wait anymore." I smirked and ran a finger between her slick folds and she shivered at the contact.

"So wet and I've barely touched you. I hope you don't drip like this for anyone else little one. That would break my heart." Bella was like my violin; only I knew how to play her to make her really sing. Only I knew what strings to pluck.

"Jacob, please." She begged and I chuckled. Patience is one virtue she definitely lacks.

The smell of her arousal permeated the air and my eyes connected with hers as I lowered my head to get my first taste of her. But before I did, I decided to be a little evil and blew against her heated core. I watched as her toes curled against the blue sheets. Her knuckles turned white as she fisted the sheets into her small delicate hands. The drumming sound of her heartbeat filled my ears. Now it's time for the main course.

The first swipe of my tongue sent shivers down my own spine. She tasted better than any dessert on this planet. I had to have more. I craved her sweet nectar; I craved the taste of heaven. I feel like a dog lapping at its water bowl; her essence was my in her eyes and watching all the pleasure she was enjoying from me turned me into a ravenous animal. She wants me to ravish her. She wants to be treated like a savory delight that's meant to be eaten and devoured for hours on end.

I was greedy for more of her. I sucked hard on her clit and she brought her hand down to claw at my back while the other one gripped the sheets roughly. The feel of her nails along my back feels amazing.

I was desperate for more so I licked her. Hard. I flattened of my tongue and licked her from entrance to clit. To be even more evil I stuck a little of my tongue inside her. That earned me a loud whimper. Her breathing quickened. My arousal tempo of our breathing grew. Pant after pant. Moan after moan.

"Oh fuck Jacob!" She arched her back slightly off the bed and fisted the hand that had previously been on my back in my hair. She closed her eyes and that simply wouldn't do. I wanted her eyes on mine. I wanted her to see the glow of my yellow eyes as I furiously feast on her pussy. Amen this pussy is mine for all of time.

"Watch me Bella! Watch me while I fuck you with my tongue." I smirked when her dark brown eyes met mine right as I thrust my tongue inside of her and it took all my willpower to keep from closing my own eyes to savor her. Her walls felt like velvet against my tongue. Mmm, so good.

I managed somehow to keep my eyes locked with hers as I fucked her a bit faster, moved my thumb over her little clit a bit harder. She was so close I could feel it. And I wanted it. I wanted the taste of her on my tongue. I wanted to milk her for all she had to offer. I loved how the faster I moved, the wider her pretty little legs spread for me. That's right my kitten, open up that sweet little pussy for me. The big bad wolf has come to town and he's ravenous.

"I'm going to make you cum now Bella. But before I do, I want you to understand something. You will never cum for anyone but me. No one else will ever have you this way or make you feel the way I do. Now little one...cum for me." That's right my sweet, cum. Give me all that you got. I want to fuck that glorious swollen pink clit of yours and that tiny hole.

And just like that, I felt her tight walls tremble around my tongue but I couldn't stop. I slammed two fingers inside her and pumped mercilessly as I moved my mouth to her clit. I sucked hard on her nub and I felt her tight pussy squeezing my fingers, offering her sweet nectar to me. And then she came. Moaning my name, yanking my hair, she came for me. And I greedily drank ever drop she offered. MINE. So sweet, addicting, I may never drink anything else again.

Keeping my fingers deep inside her, I brought my lips to the milky creamy flesh of her right thigh and bit down roughly, growling as I claimed what was my mine. Her body shook and she came again.

As she came down from her second high of the night, I climbed my way back up her body. My fingers were soaked with her juices but I couldn't bring myself to remove them from her body. I had to mark her again where it would be seen since there was no way any other man was getting anywhere near the inside of her thigh.

"Jacob, oh my god! I've never felt anything like that before it my life. I...I..." I silenced her with my lips. She moaned when I slipped my tongue in her mouth and whimpered when I pulled away.

"Did you taste yourself on my lips Bella? Can you see why I'm so hungry for you? You taste so fucking sweet and you are so fucking mine." I slipped a third finger inside her and before she could react, I bit down on her right shoulder.

She screamed loudly and her body shattered beneath me once again as she came to her third climax of the night. I gently slipped my fingers out of her, she watched me with lust-filled eyes as I licked them clean. I didn't want a drop of her going to waste.

"Now little one, you have been properly marked. I suppose I can let Jake have you back now."

"No!" Her voice was still raw from all the screaming she'd done a little while ago and it made her sound sexy as hell. "I want Jake back but not yet; tonight I want to please my wolf." Mmmm...MINE!

**Did you guys enjoy that? I hope so because this chapter kicked my butt. I wanted to make the marking perfect for you guys and I hope I did an ok job. Thank you so very, very much to my wonderful beta and friend Bluebaby3296 for adding all that amazing detail and helping me with this chapter! You are amazing. ****And a special thanks and a big hug to astridt244 for all your help as well. Both of these wonderful ladies put just as much time into this marking as I did. What would I do without you girls? I'd be a lost little lamb. **

**Does anyone else find Jacob's wolf side sexy as hell? Perhaps it's just me...oh well. I can't wait to hear your thoughts. Next chapter Bella pleases her wolf. And Jacob and Billy have a heart to heart. And don't worry Edward shall be dealt with. Don't touch the Alpha's mate...bad move Eddie!**


	19. CullenWolfpack Outtake

**This won't be long at all just a little something to help you make it until next week's update. Since everyone is wondering what will happen to Edward I wanted you all to see the wolf pack and the Cullen family's reaction to what he did. Enjoy!**

**Alice's POV **

"You son of a bitch!" Emmett grabbed Rosalie just before she lunged for Edward's throat. "How dare you put your hands on her like that! I'm going to rip your fucking balls off!"

"It was an accident Rose, I swear. I'd never hurt Bella like that. I don't know what happened." Edward really did look remorseful but there was no way we could excuse what he'd done to Bella. "I wasn't asking anyone to excuse it, Alice. I just need a little understanding. It's not just Bella's blood calling to me anymore."

"What do you mean, Edward?" Carlisle asked tenderly.

"She calls to me, her body, her personality, everything. I want her. I've never wanted anyone this way before. I feel like something is going wrong. I think Bella is supposed to be my mate."

"Is that supposed to make what you did ok? And what the hell makes you think she's supposed to be yours?" Rosalie was fuming and she was not in the mood for Edward's explanations.

"I feel like she was meant for me. I'm drawn to her; attracted. I've never felt an attraction like this and I've been around for over a hundred years."

"Are you attracted to her Edward or are you attracted to her blood?" Edward started to speak but Jasper raised his hand and continued speaking. "Is it really that you're drawn to her or the silence that her mind provides for you? This is the first time you've actually had to work to keep up a conversation with a human. I think Bella intrigues you but I don't think you want her in that way."

"You can't tell me how I feel, Jasper!"

"Actually I can...empath, remember." Jasper smirked and Edward growled.

"Edward, man regardless of how you think you feel Bella is already mated to Jacob. If she was meant to be with you then she wouldn't be a wolf's imprint." Who would have ever expected Emmett to be the voice of reason?

"My man is right you know. You touched the mate of the Alpha of a goddamn pack of werewolves! Jacob is going to be out for blood after this! And I just might help him rip your sorry ass apart."

"I was just trying to talk to Bella. If she hadn't tried to walk away from me I wouldn't have had to hurt her." Before any of us could react, Rosalie threw herself in Edward's direction.

The house shook as their solid bodies collided. The wall crumbled as Rosalie slammed Edward into it, ripping his left arm off as she released him. He yelled out in pain.

"You motherfucker! How dare you try to put this shit on Bella! It is not her fault that you had no control."

"Rosalie Lillian Hale! Give Edward back his arm right this minute! I will not have this fighting in my house amongst my children. Now we are going to sit down and deal with this like a family."

"There is nothing to discuss." I decided it was time for me to intervene. I'm not normally this quiet and I think Jasper was starting to get worried. "We need to be worried about how Jacob is going to handle this. Like Rosalie said, Bella is Jacob's mate and Edward hurt her; this could mean a war." Carlisle shook his head.

"I don't think it will. Jacob is smart; he knows that right now there aren't enough of them to go to war with us."

"What do you mean right now? Are there going to be more of them?" Emmett wrinkled his nose.

"I would think so but there is no way to be sure. We're going to have to request a meeting with Jacob and the pack. And Edward I think it's in everyone's best interest if you don't attend; it will only upset them."

"He's not going to want to hear anything we have to say, Carlisle. He was already becoming apprehensive about Bella spending so much time over here. Earlier today Bella told me that Paul would be escorting us on all our shopping trips from now on. That was Jacob's doing after that little stunt Edward pulled with his Aston Martin." I rolled my eyes.

"She wanted to go with me, Alice!"

"Bullshit Edward! She just asked whose car it was. She never said she wanted to go with you."

"Alice, please you are a lady. What on Earth has gotten into my children today?"

"I'm sorry Esme but Edward is wrong here and he's messing up the entire family's relationship with Bella. She's probably scared to death of us now and who would blame her."

"And even if she's not afraid of us, Jacob will probably never let her anywhere near this house again." For once there was no bitterness in Rose's voice just sadness. I knew she liked Bella.

"What if he wants us to leave? He'd be well within his right to demand that. Jasper, I'll never see Bella again; she's my friend. Edward this is all your fault. Fucking jackass!" Jasper pulled me into his arms and sent me some calming vibes.

"We won't panic right now. I'll call Jacob and try to set something up." Carlisle reached for the phone and we all hoped for the best.

**Paul's POV **

"Paul, what are you doing out here man? I thought you were on Bella watch today?" I phased after I heard things getting hot and heavy between Bella and Jacob. "Oh damn I see why you're out here. What happened to bring that on?"

I let my thoughts flow freely. Jared and Sam both growled as I shared my memories of pulling that sparkly ass Dracula wanna be off our sister.

"What the fuck! Was she hurt Paul?" Sam asked both angry and concerned.

"When she went to take a shower I saw a small bruise on one of her arms but I don't really know if she was badly hurt. But considering what Jake's doing to her in there I'd say if she is hurt it isn't that bad." We all chuckled.

"What do you guys think Jake is going to do about this once he's done marking Bella? Do you think he'll want to battle the Cullen's?"

"Honestly Jared with all the talents the Cullen's have there aren't enough of us to go to war with them right now and Jake knows that. He's a good Alpha and he'll figure something out. As pissed as I am about that leech putting his hands on Bella and as badly as I wanted to rip him apart today; we follow Jake's lead. This is Jake's mate and however he wants to handle it, we owe him our loyalty."

"Damn Paul, when did you become deep?"

"Shut up Sam...Bella's rubbing off on me I guess."

"Oh fuck Jacob!" We heard Bella scream and Jared smirked.

"Go big Alpha!" Idiot.

"Guys maybe we should take a quick run to Seattle." I suggested.

"Oh come on Paul you know we're gonna see it when Jake phases anyway." I know but geez that's my baby sister in there.

"Yeah well how do you think Jake's gonna feel when he has to see you doing Rachel in his head." Sam shuddered at Jared's joke but I growled. Fucking idiot.

"Jared, are you supposed to be telling Kim a few things tonight? What the hell are you doing out here with us?"

"I'm stalling I guess." Then we heard a phone ringing from Jacob's porch.

Jacob had dropped all his things on the porch the moment I told him something happened to Bella. I phased and threw on some shorts so I could answer the phone. As soon as I made it to the porch, I noticed that Sam and Jared were right behind me.

"I didn't need an audience to answer the phone. Damn." They both rolled their eyes. "Jake's phone."

"Hello, this Dr. Carlisle Cullen. Is Jacob available?" We all growled in unison. "Oh! I assume I'm speaking with one of the wolves. Which one?"

"This is Paul but Sam and Jared are here too. What do you want, leech?" I wasn't in the mood to play nice with any of them, not after what Edward did.

"I wanted to speak to Jacob if that's alright."

"It's not alright. He's busy taking care of his mate right now." And from the way Bella was moaning and panting, I'd say he was taking very good care of her.

"How is Bella? Is she hurt? Please, we're just concerned about her over here. I'm really sorry for what Edward did and I won't make excuses for him but we'd really like to meet with you guys." I looked to Sam for what to do since he was the beta and Jake was unavailable; he nodded for me to agree.

"We'll meet with you tonight at midnight and Edward better not be there." I didn't wait for him to answer I just ended the call. "Damn it, I wish we had Quil and Embry."

"I think we all need to go spend some time with our mates tonight and for you Paul that means whichever girl tickles your fancy tonight. We're going to need to be as relaxed as possible for this meeting. You guys go ahead; I'll stay close until Jake and Bella are done. I'll let him know about the meeting and then go spend some time with Leah." Jared and I nodded at Sam and then went our separate ways.

The Cullen's better pray that Bella is putting Jacob in a good mood back there or he is gonna kick their asses, with or without Quil and Embry. I'm so down with that. This is going to be one interesting meeting.

**I hope you all enjoyed that; like I said it was just a little something to set up the next couple of events we have coming. I'm not sure if the meeting with the Cullens is going to be in the next chapter or not. We'll see how Jacob's talk with Billy goes.**


	20. Chapter 16

**Hello, hello everyone! I see Jacob's wolf really got a reaction out of you guys; some of you love him and some of you don't. I happen to love him quite a bit myself so I think I'll keep him. I'm going somewhere with Jacob's wolf people so just hang in there. **

**I try to answer all reviews if I can but just in case I didn't get to you or I couldn't answer you thanks so much for taking the time to review. **

**JPOV**

"Jake." I was resting peacefully beside my sleeping mate when I heard Sam's voice in my ear. He was standing outside my door whispering but thanks to the wolf hearing, I could hear him as clearly as if he were laying right beside me.

Normally something like this would've pissed me off but now that Bella had been marked my wolf was so at peace right now that I don't think anything could disturb him. As long as I know Bella is safe I'll stay at peace.

"Hey man, I'm sorry to wake you but I need to talk with you a minute."

"I'll be out in a sec." My voice was just above a whisper now as to not wake Bella. I knew Sam could hear me anyway.

I tried to ease out of bed without her noticing but the minute I made a move her grip on me tightened.

"Mmmm, where are you going baby?" Damn she sounds sexy when she wakes up.

"I'm just going outside to speak with Sam for a bit. Go back to sleep beautiful." I kissed her forehead and she was already asleep again before I could pull my lips away.

I threw on a pair of black sweatpants, slipped out of my bedroom and into the living room where my father was seated watching television. I took a seat on the couch beside Sam.

"What is it?"

"I just wanted to let you know that the head Cullen leech called us today requesting a meeting tonight. I authorized and Paul set it for midnight." I nodded.

"Yeah I know, I heard. Midnight is fine, it will give Bella some more time to rest. I know she'll want to go to this."

"I hate that we have to meet with them at all. I mean if we had Quil and Embry we could take them out." I watched as my dad flinched as soon as Embry's name was mentioned. Time to get to the bottom of that.

"Even if we had them I'd still be having this meeting. Edward did this, not the others. Alice, Emmett and Jasper really care about Bella and she cares for them too. I wouldn't hurt her by killing them when they've done nothing to deserve it." Sam and my father both just stared at me. "What?"

"You're a good leader Jake. I mean this is your mate. How are you keeping a clear head right now? If this was Leah I'd be out for blood."

"Oh I want to kill Edward, believe me. But his family hasn't done anything wrong so far. And if we attacked them without cause then we'd be no better than the monsters we claim them to be." My dad smiled at me.

"I'm so proud of you son, you're a natural leader. You speak with such wisdom it's hard to believe you're sixteen." I laughed.

"Yeah well some things age you. Sam, go home and spend some time with Leah. I know she misses you. We can all meet at like 11:30 to go to the clearing. I want you standing by my side at that meeting and Paul and Jared in their wolf forms." He nodded, said good-bye to my dad then left.

"I came home in the middle of the marking. Sam filled me in on what happened with Edward. You seem a lot better now." My dad said once we were alone.

"My wolf is happier, which means he bothers me a lot less. Since he marked Bella, he's been pretty quiet. I think he's at peace now...for the moment anyway." He just nodded.

"Well I know you want to get back to her but I'd like to talk to you for a minute if that's alright."

"Sure dad, what is it?"

"Everything's been happening so fast with all the boys phasing and imprinting and you trying to handle all things Bella that I haven't had time to talk to you. The Elders and I have been wondering how it is exactly that you know who's going to phase and who's going to imprint on whom? How do you know about the vampires that are coming?"

"Dad, I'd really love to tell you but I can't."

"You can't tell me and the council but you told Bella and the pack?"

"I told them because their thoughts are safe. I Alpha ordered the boys not to think of it and Edward can't hear Bella's thoughts anyway so it doesn't matter. I have no way to protect your thoughts or the thoughts of the council. I can't risk it."

"You're not making any sense Jacob. What are you protecting? Did Taka Aki come to you? If he did you don't have to hide that from the Cullens, it has nothing to do with them."

"Dad, listen I promise one day I will sit down and tell you and the Elders everything but right now I can't do that. I need you to trust that I'm doing the best thing for the pack. This is the only way to do this."

"I trust you son, I really do but Old Quil is not letting this go. That's just a warning. The council wants answers for all this. I mean don't get me wrong we're on your side but you have to admit that this is all really bizarre."

"It's weird I know but I'm acting in everyone's best interest right now. When things settle down a bit I'll tell you all about it."

"I'm trusting you here Jacob. But if you need to come to the Elders about anything, we're here and we can help." I nodded and then headed back to my room. I really was tired of being away from Bella.

Bella was still exactly where I'd left her, naked and curled up in my bed. The bruises on her arms were showing more clearly now. My wolf growled softly but otherwise was still at peace. I climbed back in bed with her and pulled her into my arms.

"Is everything alright with Sam?" She asked softly as she snuggled against my chest.

"Yeah beautiful he's fine. He just had some news for me. We're having a meeting with the Cullen's tonight about what Edward did to you. How are you Bella? Are you sore from where he hurt you?"

"Just a little. I didn't want to say anything because I didn't want to upset you anymore than I know you already are." I sighed heavily.

"I'll get you some aspirin." I went to bathroom as quickly as I could and got two aspirin out of the medicine cabinet. I shot into the kitchen to get her a glass of water and was back in bed with her before she could miss me.

"Thank you."

"Now we should both get some rest, the meeting is at midnight and I don't want you to be too tired."

"Jake, do you mind if I sit this one out. Since the marking, my body is just so at peace, all I want to do is sleep. Can't I stay here with Billy? Please Jakey?" I chuckled and so did my wolf.

"Of course you can honey. I just thought you'd want to be there."

"You'll take care of everything, I trust that. I know you can take care of me." I wonder if that's just the marking induced sleep talking.

"I'll always take care of you Bella, I promise. Now go to sleep and I'll catch you up on everything tomorrow."

"Ok, what took you so long to come back?" She yawned.

"My dad wanted to talk to me." I said simply.

"About what?"

"He wanted to know how it is that I know what's going to happen." She shifted her body in my arms so that she was now facing me.

"You didn't tell him about the books, did you?" I leaned over and planted a soft kiss on her lips because I just couldn't help myself.

"Nah, I didn't. I will soon but not right now. We need to figure out exactly what's going on with Edward first. Are you sure you don't want to go to the meeting?"

"Yeah I'm sure, I just want to stay here and sleep. So tired." She snuggled closer to me, wrapped her tiny arms around my body and nuzzled her face against my neck. "Smells so good, so warm, so mine. Mmmm I love you Jacob." I laughed.

"I love you too Bella." Once she slid her leg in between mine, I found sleep quickly.

**A few hours later**

"Bella, honey I'm going to the meeting. Are you sure you want to stay here?" I'd gotten up and showered all without Bella so much as making a sound.

"I'm...yeah...staying." She really was worn out from the marking. Maybe I should ask the Elders about that. At least that'd give them something to do.

I leaned down to kiss her lips and she still didn't move. I was starting to wonder if I should be worried about her. _Hey, you! Is she going to be ok? _

**She'll...fine...resting.** _Oh you have got to be kidding me! Are you worn out from the marking too?_

He didn't answer so I took that as a yes. This is way too weird for me to deal with right now. I'll handle it later. It seemed that the marking wore both Bella and my wolf out. **It didn't wear me out I was just resting. I'm awake for the meeting don't worry.**

I kissed Bella's forehead and then headed out to the meeting. It only took a few minutes for me to get there once I phased. My pack brothers were already there waiting when I arrived.

_"Hey Alpha dog; how's my sister? You didn't kill her did you? It sounded like you were about to eat her." _

_"Fuck you Paul! She's fine and just for your information I did eat her and she loved every second of it."_ My brothers groaned in unison and I chuckled.

_"Sooo change of subject. Jared, how'd things go with Kim?"_ Sam asked.

_"It went great; she was so excited about the imprint. I don't think she even registered the wolf part; all she heard me say was that we're soul mates." _

_"That's great Jared; it's nice to have another imprinted wolf around." _

_"Yeah Jake man but now that she's accepted the imprint my wolf is snarling for me to mark her. Was yours like that?" _

_"Well he wasn't snarling but he was pretty demanding. Now that he's done it though he's pretty quiet. I still feel the animal instincts but he's letting me have the control." _

_"Whatever you say big Alpha. I'm sure it won't be too long not with the way my wolf won't shut the hell up."_

_"Yeah well my wolf is getting on my last nerve. Now that he knows about Rachel, he won't let me be unfaithful to her. I had a hot ass chick with her wet little mouth all over my junk and it didn't so much as twitch. I think about Rachel and I'm hard as a fucking rock." _

_"Oh for fuck's sake Paul, I don't want to hear that shit. I'll call Rachel tomorrow and see if she wants to come home for a visit so we can get this imprint shit over with." _

_"Oh shit, thanks Alpha dog. Please don't let her say no._ _I swear I'll do patrols for a month with no complaints if you can get her here. My wolf is never gonna let me get laid if it's not Rachel. I can't wait to find out what she likes. When I get my hands on that tight little..." _

_"Paul seriously man, shut the fuck up about my sister!"_ He whined but didn't say anything else.

We all perked up as we heard the Cullen's nearing the clearing.

_"Hey Jake, where are the rest of them?" _Sam asked as we all realized that it was only Carlisle, Alice, Jasper and Rosalie in the clearing.

_"Sam, I don't know but we'll find out...let's phase." _We got our cut-offs on right as they appeared before us.

"Hello Jacob, Sam; thank you for meeting with us. I know you're angry and I won't insult you by trying to make excuses for Edward but I hope this won't affect the treaty we have."

"The treaty is still intact Carlisle. But I'd like to know exactly what you plan to do about Edward."

"Edward is battling his inner monster right now. That's the part of him that Bella's blood calls to." Paul's wolf growled behind me.

"And which part of Edward was the cause for him sticking his tongue down my mate's throat and shoving his hands up her shirt?" Alice stepped forward then.

"Jacob, I like to consider us friends, you may not but I do. Bella means a lot to me and I appreciate you not trying to keep her from the family. I feel that out of respect for who you are as Bella's mate we should be honest with you. Edward seems to think he has some sort of claim on Bella. He thinks she's his mate." I was expecting an up roar from my wolf but he stayed peaceful, quietly chuckling in my head.

_You did hear what she said right._ **Yep I heard.** _Are you worried at all?_ **About what? Edward stealing Bella? Nope, not at all and you shouldn't be either.** **Let's get this meeting over with; I don't like Bella being alone while Edward's out of my sight.** _Alright then._

"Where is Edward now, why isn't he here?" Sam took the words right out of my mouth and began looking around the woods behind us.

"We felt it best if he stay home. We didn't want to upset you anymore than we know you already are. Esme and Emmett stayed with him. I'm trying to keep the peace." I respected Carlisle because of what I'd read about him in those books.

He'd really fought hard not to be a monster and all he wanted was to keep his family together. I could understand that, I really could.

"Let me explain something to you so that there isn't any confusion on this matter. The only reason Edward is being allowed to live is because you all care about him and Bella cares about you and I love Bella. And I'd never do anything that would hurt her and seeing you all hurt would hurt her. But let me make it clear, I won't have my mate being hurt by Edward or any other vampire...ever again. If you value Edward as a son and as a brother then you'd better help him control that inner beast of his. Because if he so much as touches a stray hair on Bella's head again in a way that she doesn't like I'm going to rip his ass to pieces and set him on fire while you all watch. I'm the nicest guy in the world when you let me be but when it comes to Bella I am not to be fucked with. Are we clear?"

"Of course Jacob. And again we apologize for what happened to Bella." I nodded to Carlisle and started to retreat.

"Is she alright? Was she scared or hurt?" Rosalie. I knew this would hit her the hardest. I'm surprised she didn't kill Edward herself.

"She's alright Rosalie. She was a little shaken and she has a few bruises but she's fine." Rosalie nodded but growled softly.

Sam and I phased back and then the Cullen's' went on their way.

_"Big Alpha, what the hell was that about? Edward thinks Bella is his mate. Do you think it has something to do with the things that happened between them in the books?" _

_"Nah Jared, I just think that with blood that calls to him and a mind that is silent to him; Bella is Edward's ideal mate. Add that to the fact that she isn't giving into him like a normal human girl would, I think it's pissing off his inner monster that he can't have her." _

_"So what do we do?" _Paul asked his voice full of worry. He loved Bella almost as much as I did.

_"Nothing. If Edward thinks his attention to Bella is getting a reaction out of me, it will only give him ammo. We go on like we've been doing. Protecting our mates and guarding or land. My wolf is calm about the situation and so am I. Bella is mine and Edward can try to steal her if he wants but it will get him nowhere."_ We had arrived back at the rez now and we all phased and went our separate ways without another word. As long as I was content, my brothers were too.

I walked into my house, into my bedroom to find Bella still sleeping peacefully, but now wearing one of my t-shirts. I climbed in behind her and wrapped my arms around her body.

"Mmm, I missed you baby. I got so cold without you here. I had to take a hot shower just to remind myself of your warmth." She is trying to kill me.

"I missed you too beautiful. I'm glad to be home."

"How did the meeting go? You didn't hurt Alice did you?"

"Of course not, the meeting went great. We'll talk about it more tomorrow, let's just sleep."

"Ok, I love you."

"I love you too beautiful, always."


	21. Chapter 17

**Hello everyone! I know it has been forever since my last post but I've been experiencing some major computer issues. They are still not completely fixed but should be very soon. I'm so very sorry to my faithful readers whom I know have been waiting on this post. Now this is just a little something to hold you guys over because I only have a little bit of time. I hope you enjoy it though and I'll try to get the rest to you as soon as possible. **

**Thanks so much to everyone who is reading and reviewing. I've gotten several PMs from some of you and I promise I'll try to respond to those as quickly as possible. You guys know how much I hate leaving your questions and comments unanswered so please just be patient with me. **

**As always big hugs and kisses to my awesome beta: Bluebaby3296. I love ya so much doll!**

**JPOV **

"So Edward is battling his inner monster, that's the reason the Cullen's gave you for what he did to me?"

"Honestly Bella it makes sense. When I was reading the books, Edward was able to control his inner monster because of his feelings for you and yours for him. But I think that since the feelings are only one sided this time around he's having a harder time fighting his monster."

This all seemed strange to me but that was the only argument I could think of that made even the slightest bit of sense.

"So what am I supposed to do then? I see Edward every day at school and I sit next to him in biology; there are no more empty chairs in that room. And with the way Edward has been acting lately no one would switch with me if I asked."

"You've been marked now Bella, which means your scent, will carry mine which should dilute the smell of your blood some. Carlisle has promised that they will keep Edward under control which I for one seriously doubt they will be able to do, especially with the way Edward is feeling about you." She cocked her eyebrow to me.

"How he feels about me? What, the little crush he has? That's nothing."

"No Bella it's more than a crush now. Edward is convinced that you are his mate."

"Well I am. Or at least I would have been if things had gone the way they went in those books. It's like the butterfly effect or something. But this wasn't one little thing baby we've changed some major events here and it was bound to have consequences."

"Where is Stephenie Meyer when I need her? This is a disaster."

"Do you not have any way to get in contact with her?" I shook my head. "Well maybe Alice could. I mean we don't have to tell her what's going on or anything but maybe she could use her physic link to find Stephenie for us."

I don't really want to involve a Cullen in our problems but the truth of the matter is that we need help. I need to know what the consequences are going to be concerning Edward and as far as I know Stephenie Meyer is the only one with those answers. And if I'm being honest, out of all the Cullen's, Alice is the one I trust the most.

"Call Alice and have her meet me at the boundary line in ten minutes. I know she can make it."

"Meet you at the line! Why don't I get to come?" She is so cute when she pouts.

"You don't get to come because you promised to cook for the boys today remember and you know how my brothers are about their food." She stuck out her tongue and proceeded to pout a little more.

"Alright fine I'll call her but you better tell me every single thing that happened when you get back."

I ran outside to phase and head to the line. I knew Alice would probably beat me there and just as I suspected when I approached she was standing patiently waiting.

"Hey there wolf boy. Shall I turn around while you phase and put on some pants?" She smiled and I nodded.

Once I was back in my human form and fully dressed, I told her it was alright to look.

"Bella said you want to see me. What is this about Jacob? Jasper wasn't at all happy about letting me come to meet with you alone. I don't know anything else about Edward's monster if that's what you're going to ask."

"It's not about that but while we're on that how is that situation going?"

"Not all that well honestly. Carlisle is trying to decide whether or not it will be necessary to send Edward to our extended family in Denali for a bit. It's getting harder for us to control him. Rosalie had snatch off both his legs to keep him from coming out here with me. Although that was extremely funny to witness it's starting to take its toll on the family."

"You all do what you need to do with him Alice because if he gets out of line…"

"Yes I know you'll be forced to hand out werewolf justice. Now will you please tell me what I'm doing alone in the woods with my mortal enemy? You're not hitting on me are you Jake? I mean no offense but werewolves aren't really my type." I chuckled.

"Not even in your wildest dreams you little pixie. I like my woman alive and you know…breathing. I called you here because I need a favor from you if you can do it." She didn't speak so I continued. "I need you to find someone, a woman who has physic ability similar to yours." Alice's face began to turn to stone; no pun intended.

"Wh…what do you need me to do that for? I mean why are you looking for a physic? You have me I can tell you anything you want to know."

"No you can't because you can't see us, the pack I mean and this is dealing directly with me and Bella. I need this woman Alice." She bit her lip and looked extremely nervous which was a face I'd never seen on a vampire before but especially not on Alice Cullen.

"What woman? Who is she? I need something to go on you know!" Wow! Where'd the attitude come from all of a sudden?

"Her name is Stephenie Meyer and I need her help with some things. I've dealt with her in the past but she has always been the one to contact me, now I need to get to her. Can you help me?" She stared at me for a moment before her turning her body completely away from mine.

"No. I can't help you. I won't be able to get Stephenie. You're wasting your time, whatever it is you think you need her for you better figure out a way to do it without her. Don't call me for anything like this ever again." And just like that, she was gone.

I had half a mind to chase her and try to find out what she knew but Alice was fast so that would have been a waste of my own time. Her reaction did make me incredibly suspicious. I couldn't help wondering if perhaps Alice knew Stephenie and if she did, was she going to go behind my back and get in touch with Stephenie before I could?

I need to find Stephenie and make her tell me what's going on with Edward before everything falls apart. I just hope I can get to her in time.

**Ok there we have guys. Like I said that was just a little something until I can get more posted. I hope you all enjoyed that. I know there are many questions as to why Alice reacted the way she did to learning that Jacob knows Stephenie Meyer. Please do not ask me to tell you what's going on with that…I will not. All questions will be answered very, very soon. Other than that I'd love to hear your thoughts so don't be shy. Miss you all so very much.**


	22. Chapter 18

**As promised some Jacob and Bella action. Thanks for all the reviews…love you all. I won't say much I'll just let you all enjoy this! You've earned it. **

**JPOV **

I was getting beyond frustrated. Alice had been no help and over the past few days, she's been avoiding me like the plague. I'm still having no luck finding Stephenie Meyer and I'm about to snatch out all my hair.

I have so much on my plate right now. Edward has been way too quiet lately. Bella said he apologized for what he did to her but other than that he hasn't said one word to her. That makes me incredibly uneasy. I think he's up to something but Jasper says his emotions don't reveal anything; that he appears to be completely calm. Yeah right.

Embry's getting closer to phasing so the pack is keeping a constant eye on him. And to make matters worse Quil has started showing signs of the fever as well. Just another thing for us to do.

But the icing that tops this cake, I haven't seen Bella in four days. She decided it'd be good for her to take that job at the Newton's store. I fully understand her need to be independent and make her own money. I just miss her. She's been working and busy with school and I've been busy with school and that whole being Alpha of a pack of werewolves' thing. Sam helps out as much as he can but he has his own life with Leah and I fully understand how much he hates being away from her.

Bella's gone back to sleeping at her own house again since Charlie's workload has calmed down. My wolf is going absolutely crazy and getting on my last nerve. In hopes of shutting him, the hell up I'm taking a trip to visit Bella at work.

**How far is this place? Where the hell is my mate**? I couldn't help rolling my eyes at how dramatic he was. I really can't wait for the merger the Elders claim is going to happen.

_In case you've forgotten she is my mate too and I miss her as much as you do__**.**_** I know. I'm sorry it's just hard being away from her like this.** _You're preaching to the choir my friend. Hang in there we'll be with her soon. We're almost there._ My wolf sighed contently believing my words. If it was one thing we could agree on it was our mutual love for Bella.

I pulled up and Newton's, parked Leah's car and headed inside. As soon as I hit the door Bella's scent hit me. She smelled amazing. She was leaned against the register listening to Mike go on and on about himself no doubt. She looked over, saw me and ran into my arms.

"Jake! What are you doing here?"

"I missed my girl, what do you think I'm doing here?" She kissed me hard on the lips.

The fire it sent through body burned straight through to my soul. Even my wolf was quiet as we both just enjoyed the feeling of holding her close. Who knew four days could feel like forever. Our kiss no doubt would've continued had it not been for Mike clearing his throat behind us.

"Hey Mike how's it going man? How's Jessica?" He smiled.

"She's good dude and me too. How you been?"

"Better now." Mike and I had an ok relationship since he knew he didn't stand a chance with Bella and was focused on Jessica.

"Hey Mike you don't mind if I talk to Jake in the back for a minute do you?"

"Sure Bella go ahead. You can take your break now. I'll handle things out here for a while." He winked and motioned towards the backroom.

Bella grabbed my arm and practically dragged me back there. As soon as she had the door closed, her lips were on mine. She had me pushed against the store and was in full control.

**Oooo feisty! I like it!** _No complaints from me either my man. _

"I've missed you so much." She purred in my ear as she kissed her way down my neck. "You have no idea how hard it is to sleep without you next to me; holding me, touching me, kissing me. I want you so bad it hurts."

"Shit Bella! You can't say things like to me." She lifted my shirt above my head and threw it to the floor.

"Why not it's all true." She brought her lips back to mine as she went to work undoing my pants.

Before I could think fast enough she was on her knees in front me. Bella had only done this once, the day my wolf had marked her. Now while I wasn't exactly present I still didn't miss the show.

"Bella, I didn't come here for this. I really just wanted to see you. You don't have to…" She didn't give me a chance to finish before I felt her tongue lick my tip. I hissed in pleasure.

I felt her small hand wrapped around my shaft before she pulled all of me in her mouth. She sucked, licked, kissed and teased me until I was begging her for a release. Thankfully she gave it to me.

She was kissing her way back up my body but I was far from done. It'd been entirely too long since I've had a taste of her and I was way overdue. I picked her up and sat her on a shelf not far from the door. Her jeans were on the floor before she had anytime to protest.

I kissed her lips gently keeping my mouth closed until she licked my bottom lip letting me know she wanted more. I slowly eased my tongue in her mouth and I couldn't help savoring her sweet taste. I let my tongue travel across her jaw and down to her neck.

"Jake…Jake my break is almost over. We can't…"

"Shhh. Mike knows what we're doing back here; trust me he can handle it without you." She moaned and let her head fall back giving me better access to her body.

I couldn't take my time like I wanted to but I made sure that by the time I left Bella she was completely satisfied.

When we walked out of the storage room Mike had a knowing smirk on his face. And I simply smiled back and kissed Bella once more before walking back to the car.

_Are you happy now?_** Oh yeah! I think we both are. **_You're definitely right about that._

**Ok people that's all for now. I know it wasn't as long as you'd hoped but it will get better once I get my computer back in working order. As you can see Jacob is starting to have a little more control over his wolf because they are starting to become one. It won't be long now people. Next chapter some Embry, Quil action and I think it's about time for some Jacob/Bella love making. What do you guys think? Has he earned it? Are you ready for it? I hope so because it's coming next chapter, ready or not!**


	23. cullen outtake alice

**Hello again to my favorite people! I've missed you all terribly. Thanks so much for all the reviews and comments on the last chapter. Everyone seems to have their own opinions on why Alice reacted the way she did to hearing about Stephenie Meyer. I also got quite a few questions about that and since I love you all so much I've decided to answer a few of those questions in this chapter. Enjoy. **

**As always hugs and kisses to my awesome beta and very special friend: Bluebaby3296 who needs to update Homeless Heart before I go completely insane. **

**Disclaimer: SM owns all things Twilight. I simply didn't like the way she ended and decided to fix that. Team Jacob! **

**Alice's POV**

I should've known something was wrong. In all the years, I've been with the family Edward has never given into his monster like this. The things he was saying…I should have known. Why didn't I see?

I wanted to run home but I knew I couldn't go anywhere near Edward with my thoughts all over the place like this. I needed to clear my head. I needed answers. I pulled out my phone and dialed a number I hadn't in years. I got an answer after two short rings.

"Well hello, Alice, long time no hear. How's the family?" I really hate it when she's that chipper.

"Cut the bullshit Stephenie. What the hell have you done to my brother?"

"Not one single thing."

"That's a lie! How are you involved with Jacob Black and why is he looking for you?" There was silence on the other end of the phone for a few seconds.

"Whatever business if any that I have with Jacob is none of your concern. You are way out of your league little vampire. I am warning you…stay out of it!" Did she seriously just tell me…Alice Cullen to stay out of something? Impossible.

"Bella is supposed to be with Edward isn't she? All the things Edward was saying about Bella being his mate. It was all true…wasn't it?"

"No Alice it wasn't true. Edward and Bella were never meant to be. It would've been a total disaster."

"How? Would Edward have hurt her or killed her or something?"

Stephenie has never been one to just come out and say it. Something in her loves playing games but on this one I'm so not in the mood.

"No he would have changed her." What!

"Ok and that would have been bad because…"

"Let me break things down for you my little pixie. In the future I saw Bella fell in love with both Edward and Jacob. A few circumstances led to Bella choosing to spend an eternity with Edward as a vampire because she didn't think she could exist without him. That was a very wrong decision on Bella's part."

"Explain."

"Edward fell in love with Bella already being a vampire. And we all know that when changes happen for you guys they are forever. But Bella was human when she fell for Edward." Realization dawned on me then.

"Bella fell out of love with Edward. I mean in the future you saw."

"Yes. Bella never actually got over her feelings for Jacob before she was changed; she merely pushed them back to focus on Edward. But forever is a long time. And after a while, her feelings for Edward started to change. She got bored with vampire life and started to wonder what her life would've been had she chosen Jacob. Eventually she started to become jealous of her own daughter."

"Wait a second, what daughter?"

"Oh right you don't know any of this. Bella and Edward have a child before she is changed. Nessie is vampire/human hybrid that becomes Jacob's imprint. It's an extremely long story that I do not wish to repeat."

"So Bella is forced to watch Jacob live a happy life with her daughter? That is insane." There is no way that can be true. This whole thing sounds like a really bad teenage romance novel.

"She watches him…yes. But Jacob is anything but happy with Nessie. Their imprint never feels quite right to Jacob and the moment Bella starts to doubt her feelings for Edward, Jacob feels it."

"And what happens then?" Although I'm pretty sure I can guess.

"He breaks his imprint with Nessie. And basically he and Bella rip the Cullen family apart. Trust me Alice you don't want to interfere on this. I'm handling it."

"Yeah I'm getting that. You're fixing things for Bella and Jacob and that's great. What about Edward? He still feels like Bella is his."

"Don't worry about Edward. He'll find his real mate soon enough. All things will happen as they should have initially."

This was too much but Jacob and Bella belonged together anyone with eyes could see that. I still can't help thinking of Edward.

"I wish I could see that was true. But right now, all of our futures are so closely connected to the wolves. I guess I'll just have to take your word for it."

"I guess you will. And don't worry about Jacob either I'll get word to him soon." I nodded even though she couldn't see me.

Honestly, I didn't have words. My mind was still processing all the things that Stephenie has just told me. I've known her a long time and she'd never interfere in someone's life unless she felt it was absolutely necessary. As much as hated it I was going to have to leave all this in her hands.

"Stephenie, you and I have always been close. I've never had reason not to trust you so I won't start looking for them now. If you say you're handling this and that everything will work out then I believe you. I'll do whatever it is to help keep Bella and Jake on the right path. I care about them both and I just want them to happy."

"I know this is hard for you Ali because you love sticking your nose in other people's futures but it's for the best. You have to control your thoughts around Edward. And I'm sorry but, you can't talk to Jasper about any of this…not yet anyway." I sighed loudly. I really hated keeping secrets from Jasper but this was bigger than that.

"Like I said I'll do whatever needs to be done. I just hope you're right about all this."

"I am. So how is that Jasper?"

**There we have it. Alice is not Stephenie Meyer! That would have been way too easy. I'm still undecided as to whether or not I want Jacob to ever meet her personally when I know what I want to do you guys will know too. More interaction with Alice and SM coming soon. But first SM has to get in touch with Jake. What do you think she's going to say to him? **

**Next chapter a little Bella/Jacob action. I know you guys have missed them…so have I.**


	24. Chapter 19

**JPOV **

On my drive away from Bella's job, I couldn't help feeling exceptionally content. Once I got back home I quickly noticed that there was a note on my door that smelled a lot like leech and a very particular leech at that. Alice. I opened it and read its contents.

**Hey there wolfboy! **

**Before you freak out, Jared and Paul let me cross and stayed with me the entire time. Yes, they had me put that in this note because they're afraid of you. I just wanted to let you know that I got in touch with Stephenie for you. She said not to panic and that she'll be getting in touch with you very soon. She wouldn't tell me everything but I know enough. I'm on your side here Jacob. If you need anything let me know. I love you even if you don't love me…yet. No worries…you will. **

**Sliding over to Team Jacob, Alice I had to laugh at Alice's little note. **

She really is starting to grow on me. I couldn't help feeling relief over the fact that she'd talked to Stephenie and I'd be hearing word from her soon.

My relief was short lived once I turned to see Embry walking towards my house huge and obviously angry. "Umm hey Em…what's up?" He was trying hard to control his breathing but failing miserably.

"The Cullen's now Jake…really? Will you hang out with anyone but me and Quil?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I saw that tiny Cullen girl walking around the rez with Jared and Paul. They brought her straight here! The Cullen's aren't even allowed here! Why are you doing this Jake?" He was standing right in front of me now.

Behind all the anger in his eyes, I could clearly see pain and that broke my heart.

"It's not what you think Embry. I promise you'll understand everything soon." That only seemed to make him madder.

"I'm sick of hearing that! Tell me what that means!"

I couldn't do this anymore. I couldn't keep lying to my best friend. If I'm being honest with myself the truth is that I need him and Quil both by my side. He's close to phasing anyway, time to push him. I took a deep breath and steadied myself.

"I'm not telling you shit Embry! Who the hell do you think you are? You come to my house demanding explanations from me. I'm not your girlfriend. Get the hell out of here! Go bitch and moan to Quil about how the two of you have been abandoned by mean old Jake." His entire body was shaking and I knew it would take one more thing to push him over the edge.

Embry wasn't a violent guy but he hated for someone else to put their hands on him in a violent way. "Am I supposed to be scared that you're still standing there? Get your ass off my porch." I gave him one hard shove and he stumbled down the stairs. He was livid.

"You arrogant son of a bitch!" I stepped off my last step and into the yard just before he lunged at me. He phased mid-air and I was right behind him.

"_You smug asshole. I'm gonna fucking kill you Jake! Wait…why do I have paws? Oh shit, you have paws too. What the hell is going on?" _

"_Embry, calm down. Its ok, I promise. I'm so glad to have you join us." _

"_Geez big Alpha, why don't you just kiss him or something." _

"_Fuck you, Paul and shut up!" _

"_Paul? Paul's a dog too? This is so weird."_ Embry was bouncing around the yard like a jackrabbit and Paul thought it was hilarious. I have to admit it was pretty funny.

"_We're not dogs new pup, we're wolves. It runs in the Quileute bloodline." _

"_Wolves? Wait but I'm not Quileute." _

"_Yeah about that…" _

"_Paul, that's enough!"_ I didn't want him saying another word. I let my mind go back and replay all the sorted details for Embry.

"_You guys have got to be kidding me with this crap. Werewolves, vampires, seers with future telling books and imprints. This has got to be some kind of joke." _

"_Well seeing as how you're standing here on all fours, I'd say we're pretty serious."_ Paul could always be counted on to lighten the mood a bit.

"_So we're brothers huh Jake?"_ Strange how that's the thing that stuck out in his mind.

"_Yeah man or at least I think we are. I don't know for sure. It's something for you and my dad to work out; you know whenever you're ready." _

"_Yeah well today is definitely not the day for that."_ We both chuckled.

Embry was taking this all surprisingly well. My guess was that he was going to freak out later once he was alone. That's just how Embry is.

"_Hey Paul, can I trust you to show Em the ropes? You know help him with phasing and all that?" _

"_Sure thing big Alpha; I got it covered."_ I ignored the fact that Paul's mind was fully focused on my sister who was slated for a visit next week. I understood his need to be close to her and finally get the imprint over with.

"_Embry, you'll have to stay at Paul's for the next week or so depending on how quickly you catch on. It's not safe for you to be around anyone right now. We'll figure out something to tell your mom." _

"_Ok. But are you sure you want to leave me with Paul? I mean is Sam busy, Jared?"_ I chuckled.

"_Sorry man but they both have their imprints and they're trying to get all the time in with them that they can when they aren't patrolling."_ He nodded in understanding. _"We'll I'm going to go rest for a while; Bella's coming by later. I'll check you on you guys tomorrow."_ I phased out and left Paul to do his job. Finally, I was able to actually make it inside my door. My house was empty and there was a note on the fridge from my dad saying that he, Harry and Charlie were gone fishing for the weekend and were planning to stay at Harry's cabin out by the lake. That was great news to me. It meant that Bella and I would be alone.

I made myself a few sandwiches and then hit the bed for a nap. Bella would wake me once she arrived.

A few hours later, I don't know how long I was sleeping but I woke up to a terrible pain in my stomach. I knew immediately what it meant. Bella was hurt. I sprang out of bed and before I made it out of my front door there was Alice standing on my porch…waiting.

"What happened?" She bit her lip but didn't speak. "Alice tell me what happened right now! Was it Edward?"

"No! It wasn't. I'm sorry Jacob I didn't see until it was too late. It's hard for me to see Bella because she's so closely tied to you."

"Alice, what happened?"

"Newton's store was robbed a guy came in with a gun and…"

"Did Bella get shot?" I was in full on panic mode and my wolf was in an absolute frenzy.

"No she didn't get shot. Mike jumped between her and the gunman and took the bullet. But the guy he panicked or something and he hit Bella over the head with the gun after he shot Mike. She's on her way to the hospital. Rosalie and Emmett went to get her from the store after I had my vision." Damn it!

"What about Mike?"

"He was alive when they got there Emmett decided to just run him to the hospital because he needed immediate attention; last I heard he was in surgery. Come on I'll drive you to the hospital."

"It will be faster if we run."

"I know that Jake but if we show up like that it will raise eyebrows. Edward's Aston Martin is fast it will be just like running." I wanted to get to Bella as quickly as I could but I didn't want to risk exposure.

"Bella will be fine Jake, I've seen it. And don't worry about the guys either. I saw Paul and that new one on my way in and filled them in. Come on let's go see Bella."

The last thing I wanted to do was ride in anything that belonged to Edward Cullen but this wasn't about him. This was about Bella. I needed to get to her and make sure she is alright.

**Ok now I know I said we'd have a little Jacob/Bella loving in this chapter but as the Author I have every right to change my mind and I did. It won't be too much longer though and don't worry this whole thing with Bella and Mike will not derail us from our story too much. I have a reason for taking this U-turn I promise; everything I do is for your entertainment. **

**Now on the bright side aren't we happy that Embry's in the pack? I am! Quil won't be far behind especially not now since he's lost both of his best friends; although Quil is so sweet and fun loving I'm having a hard time decided what could even set him off. Anyway it will come to me. **


	25. Chapter 20

**Hello everyone! I know it's been wayyy too long since my last update but RL has really been kicking my butt. I won't bore you with details I'll just present you with the next two chapters. Enjoy. **

**JPOV**

When Alice and I arrived at the hospital, everyone was in a panic. There had been a huge car accident in town today as well so Forks Hospital was seeing a lot more action than it was used to.

Alice and I calmly approached the nurse's station. The nurse was so engrossed in the computer that she didn't even recognize our presence.

"Hi excuse me, can you tell us which room Isabella Swan is in, please?" The nurse although female seemed to be mesmerized by Alice's beauty.

"Of course Miss, she's right down the hall and to your left in room 12."

"Thank you." Alice was smiling and being polite, whereas I hadn't said two words to anyone.

I wasn't trying to be rude or anything. It was just that my thoughts were fully focused on my Bella. I needed to see for myself that she was safe. As I walked down the short hall to Bella's room, it almost felt like I was in another world. I tuned out every other sound around me and focused on finding the heartbeat of my imprint.

Once I was able to pick it out, I held on to it and let its steady rhythm guide me to my Bella. She was lying on her back in the hospital's bed with a needle in her arm. Other than that, she appeared to be alright. My wolf and I both instantly relaxed.

"Bella?" She turned to face me, smiled and then opened her arms to me.

I ran to her as quickly as I could. I threw my head against her chest and just breathed in her scent while she ran soothing circles through my hair.

"I'm alright Jake. I promise lover, I'm alright." I felt her raise her head to look above my own. "Hey Ali."

"Hey Bella! We were so worried about you. Jacob here was all quiet and brutey on the drive over. For a minute there I thought I was going to have to smack him." Bella chuckled softly.

"There's no need for that. I'm completely fine. I'm really just worried about Mike. Have you guys heard anything about his condition?"

"No but I'll go see what I can find out. Maybe if I get away from wolf boy here I can see how things are going to turn out for Mike." Once Alice sashayed out of the room, I climbed into the tiny bed with Bella and pulled her into my arms.

"Ahhh what am I going to do with you little one?"

"Hmmm whatever you'd like. Hey wait, I thought only your wolf called me little one. Did he take over without me noticing?"

"No. We're merging. It's difficult to explain but we're starting to feel like one person." She pulled herself closer to me.

"Well it never mattered to me anyway. I'm crazy in love with you both."

"Yeah well we're pretty crazy in love with you too. I don't what I would've done if I'd lost you today."

"Shhh no more of that talk. Carlisle says I only have a mild concussion and that if I want I can go home tonight." I glanced down into those chocolate orbs.

"Oh yeah, if it's just a mild concussion what's with the IV?"

"Well he said I'm a little dehydrated so he's giving me some fluids. I told you I'm fine. I really am just worried about Mike."

"Alice will let us know something as soon as she finds out. You should just rest until she comes back. I'll call Charlie while you're sleeping and catch him up on things."

"No! I don't want him to know that I'm hurt. I've already called him and told him I was fine. If he knew I was hurt then he'd come rushing home and I really don't need him falling all over me. I just want to be with you tonight." Oh hell how can I resist that?

"Well that's just fine with me beautiful. You can have me all to yourself tonight."

"Are you guys decent in there?" Alice's bell like voice called from outside the door.

"Alice, what are we going to do in a hospital room? Come in."

"I don't know what you're going to do. I've heard that wolves are inventive. Anyway, Mike is going to be fine. The bullet just missed his heart. He pulled through the surgery great and he's recovering. Carlisle says he probably won't be awake until sometime tomorrow so you might want to go home and just check on Mike later."

"I'm all for that…let's get me out of here."

Alice stayed in the room and helped Bella get dressed while I went to take of care of getting her discharged. I wanted to talk with Carlisle myself to make sure that it really was ok for Bella to be going home. He assured me that she really was fine other than the dehydration which had been taken care of by the IV. That was enough to convince me.

I wish I could say that our drive back to the rez was a quiet but we were in the car with Alice. She chatted about how she'd love nothing more than to get her hands on the idiot that shot Mike and hurt Bella. I of course shared her sentiment but right now was not the time to focus on that or I would phase in Edward's car and that would be bad.

Once we were finally back at my place, Bella showered while I caught the guys up on how she and Mike were doing. They were all extremely relieved of course. I left them to finish patrolling and went back to be with Bella. I walked into my room and saw my beautiful Bella lying in my bed wearing nothing but one of my t-shirts. There was a flood of emotions inside me as I watched her lay there. I couldn't help of thinking of how unbelievably close I came to losing her tonight.

"Come to bed Jake." Bella stretched out her hand to me and how could I refuse her?

"I was so afraid that something terrible had happened to you tonight. I don't ever want to feel like that again."

"I was worried tonight too. For a second I was worried that I'd never see you again. It gave me a whole new outlook on things. I don't want to waste another moment that I have with you. Make love to me tonight Jake." Is she being serious right now?

"Bella, you just got out of the hospital. We don't have to do this now. It can wait."

"I don't want to wait anymore. I feel fine and I want you…tonight. Right now."

I gave into her of course. The truth of the matter is that I want this as badly as she seems to. Bella slowly crawled to the edge of my bed and sat up on her knees. She pulled my shirt above my head and then her tiny fingers went to work loosening my belt. She slid my pants down slowly leaving me completely nude before her.

My eyes never left Bella's as I reached down to remove my shirt from her tiny, perfect body. She was wearing a black lace bra and black lace panties. A result of one her shopping trips with Alice no doubts, not that it was getting any complaints from me.

"Bella, you are so beautiful." I pushed her down slowly and just watched her as she lay perfectly stretched out for me.

I brought my body down so that I was hovering directly above her. The air around us was thick with love, excitement and nervousness on both of our parts. I wanted to make this experience perfect for Bella. This was something that neither of us would ever forget so it had to be just right.

"I love you beautiful. You know that don't you?" She nodded slowly and kissed my shoulder.

"I love you too Jake." Her voice sounded incredibly breathy and sexy. I wanted to hear more of that.

I grabbed my erection in one hand and gently caressed Bella's already dripping wet core with it. She moaned softly and tried to thrust her hips upward towards me.

"Easy Bella, this is going to hurt enough as it is. Patience." I lined myself up with her opening and slowly began to push myself inside her.

Her tiny hands gripped my shoulder and with every thrust of my help she gasped slightly for air. I felt her soft lips kissing my neck urging me to continue, so I did. I pushed myself deeper inside her until I felt myself slip past her barrier. She didn't scream out but instead she bit down roughly on my shoulder. There are no words adequate enough to describe being inside her.

"Jake…mmmm…more." The way she said my name combined with the feeling of her nails digging into my back set off something in me and before I knew I was thrusting wilding into her.

"Bella…..so wet…mmmm…so good." She was getting wetter with ever hard thrust I sent her way. She was clinging to my body and begging me to take her harder. There was nothing I could deny my imprint so she got exactly what she was asking for.

Bella and I spent the remainder of the night in pure ecstasy. I would never get enough of this feeling.

**I sooo hope that you all enjoyed that chapter. I know many of you were probably expecting a little more detail since this was their first time but I have a reason for doing it the way I did. I wanted this time to be a little more romantic but I promise I'll give a full dirty love scene later. For now…enjoy that one. There is another chapter coming in a bit so hang in there. I would love to have more of you following me on Twitter. So please come to me Mslovely1687. I hope to see you there**


	26. Chapter 21

**Hello everyone miss me? I certainly hope so because I have missed all of you. I won't say much I'll just say Happy New Year and here's the new chapter. **

**JPOV**

It's been almost two months since I spent that amazing night with my Bella. Since that night my wolf has become almost completely quiet. He makes small appearances every now and then but I believe that he finally feels comfortable enough in knowing that Bella is ours. I guess I should catch you guys up on everyone's progress since it's been so long.

Mike is recovering very well from surgery thanks in large part to his personal nurse Jessica Stanley. Embry is fitting into the pack very nicely and I'm so happy to have my friend at my side. My sister Rachel finally came to visit about three weeks ago so Paul got his imprint. He's a lot easier to get along with now although I can do without the images of him making out with my sister. Sam and Leah are doing well although with Alice always in close proximity Leah has begun to show signs of the transformation. Sam is staying on top of that. Leah is going to make a great wolf so none of us are really worried about that situation.

Alice and Jasper have been around quite a bit lately because Alice believes that the more time she spends with us, the easier it will be for her to see us in her visions. Last week she finally had a vision with one of us in it, so it looks like its working.

Edward recently returned home from a visit to Alaska. I'm not entirely sure what happened there but since he came home two weeks ago Bella says he's been on his very best behavior. Alice has had a few more phone conversations with Stephenie Meyer and she still assures us that Edward's destiny will become clear soon enough.

So all and all everything around has been going well. That is except for the fact that Quil still has yet to phase. He's been really depressed and sad about not having me and Embry around but Quil is such an easy going guy I don't know what will make him angry enough to phase. So while we're waiting for Bella, Alice, Leah, Rachel and Kim to return from their latest shopping expo; the guys and I are patrolling and strategizing on the best way to turn Quil.

"I called him a sad, sulking little pussy yesterday and he didn't even flinch." I rolled my eyes.

"That's because you're asshole Paul. No one is shocked by you being rude."

"Well I've told you all before that I think Jake and Embry are going to be the keys to turning him."

"We've tried that Sam…it didn't work." Embry had really started to miss having Quil around. He remembered how they'd both felt when they thought I'd turned my back on them; picturing Quil dealing with that alone was making him depressed.

"We've tried almost everything. The only time I saw him show even the tiniest bit of anger was when Bella and I were in the grocery store last week. My wolf had taken over and Quil didn't seem to like the way he handled Bella." The guys chuckled because they all knew how much Bella loved the way my wolf handled her.

"So maybe that's what it'll take. If Quil thinks you're hurting Bella maybe that will be enough to make him phase."

"That's a great idea Jared. We all know Bella would totally be down for it and maybe we could help some too." Paul was practically foaming at the mouth over this plan. And I have to admit the way Jared was thinking it out, it was a good one.

"Have you guys noticed that Quil seems to have a bit of a protective side when it comes to Bella? Even though he doesn't really know her all that well. I wonder what that's about." Sam's voice held nothing but concern and it had been a concern of mine but this wasn't really the time to worry about it.

"Whatever it is we'll have to deal with it once we actually get him to phase. I'll talk to Bella when she gets back and we'll figure something out. You guys have to be ready to embrace Quil once he phases. We don't how he's going to handle this."

"Of course we'll embrace him Big Alpha. We're about to get a new brother."

"Paul, it's really weird to have you be this excited about something. I don't know if I like the effect Rachel is having on you."

"Jake's right man I never thought I'd see the day when the Romeo of La Push would become some chick's bitch dog." We all laughed.

"Screw you Sam! At least I have a real excuse. Rach is my imprint. How exactly is it that Leah gets you to jump through hoops and keeps your tail wagging 24/7?"

"Alright this conversation is headed in an ugly direction so let's just drop it now. We all love our women and they all keep us jumping through hoops."

"All except for me that is; I don't have an imprint or a girlfriend and I think I like it that way."

"You say that now Embry but if you ever get an imprint you'll understand why we are the way we are. The pack and Rachel have saved my life. I didn't who I'd be without her and you guys."

"Oh geez Paul will you cut the Hanna Montana crap. We love you too bro. I'm just saying that right now I enjoy just being my own wolf."

"Alright, alright enough! We love having imprints and Embry loves being single. Let's get back to patrolling until the girl get back and then hopefully by the end of night we'll have Quil."

Later that night…..

"You are being ridiculous Jacob!" We were putting the plan in full effect now. Bella was more than happy to assist.

We were purposefully arguing on the beach since it had recently become Quil's favorite spot.

"Am I being ridiculous Bella or are you just refusing to admit the truth?"

"Who's truth is that Jake? I've told you time and time again that there is nothing going on between Edward and me." It seemed like the easiest thing to fake fight about. Especially since everyone on the rez was talking about how much time Alice had been spending here lately.

"No you told it to me once and you couldn't even get it out then. And now every spare moment you have you're spending with Edward's sister. Do you think I'm stupid Bella?"

" Alice is my friend Jake and she's your friend too."

"She is not my friend. I'm just a strong believer in keeping my enemies close."

"Since when is Alice the enemy? You know what I don't know what's gotten into you but I'm not staying around to find out." Bella turned to walk away and I grabbed her by the arm.

This got Quil's attention immediately and he stood up from his spot in the sand.

"Where the hell do you think you're going? Don't you dare walk away from me Bella!"

"Let go of me Jacob. You're hurting me." Quil had Bella out of my grasp and was standing in my face in a flash.

"What the hell is wrong with you Black? Is this what you've been learning from your new friends?" He was beyond furious at this point and honestly it was about time.

"This is none of your business Atera so why don't you stay out of it."

"You're hurting Bella right in front of me. You better believe it's my business."

"Hey Big Alpha, we got a problem over here?" Jared, Paul, Embry and Sam came striding out of the clearing and Quil's breathing began to get heavy.

"Yeah we've got a problem alright. Jacob was hurting Bella." Quil sneered.  
>Paul let out a dark chuckle. "Is that right? Well maybe little Bella needed to be reminded of just who wears the pants in their relationship." Paul gave Bella a light shove and she flinched away from his touch. My girl is good.<p>

"Jake, Embry seriously…come on you guys; this isn't you. Jacob you're crazy about Bella. How can you treat her like this?" Quil's voice had returned to a pleading tone and that wasn't what I needed. I needed him angry.

"How I treat Bella is none of your concern. I'm warning you Q, get out of here and forget you saw anything." That did it. I heard a deep growl rise from his chest and his entire body started to shake.

"Or what? If you want me to leave Jacob…make me." He gave me a hard shove and I pushed him back with way more force than was actually necessary.

Quil ran at me in full force and tackled me to the ground. We rolled around in the sand a bit, throwing punches at each other but Quil had yet to phase. This calls for extreme measures. I nodded to the guys and Paul and Sam both jumped into the fight. Embry grabbed Bella and took off to the woods where Alice and Leah were waiting. Jared was keeping an eye out for any locals. It took two punches from me and one kick in the gut from Paul but Quil finally phased. We let out a sigh relief and phased out.

"What in the world? Do I have paws? Am I a dog? Why do I have a tail?"

"Welcome to the pack bro. You're one of us now." That was one welcome I was happy to give.

"One of you? I don't want to be one of you. Where's Bella? What did you do to her you prick?"

"Easy Quil. We staged that whole thing so we could make you mad enough to phase."

"So you weren't really hurting her?"

"Please man…Jake would sooner drown himself in the ocean before he hurt Bella."

"Welcome to the brotherhood my friend."

"Embry, is that you? Wow this is freakin cool."

"Yeah it's me man, good to have you join us. Sorry to interrupt you guys but Alice just had vision. I think you guys should get over to Sam's place. I'm headed there with the girls." We all raced to Sam's house as quickly as we could.

"Alice what did you see?" It was strange how easily this little pixie vampire had merged into our family.  
>"It's time for us to decide what we're going to do. James, Laurent and Victoria are coming. They'll be here in two days."<p>

"We need a game plan. What are you thinking Big Alpha?" Paul would always be up for whatever I decided. That much I could count on.

"I'm thinking we let things happen the same way they did in the books. We let the Cullens playing baseball in the field, only this time with one notable exception…we'll be there."

**Yes I'm stopping right there because I can. So I'm thinking we're only going to have about 2 or 3 more chapters here and then we'll be done. I'm still deciding so don't hold me to that. Anyway tell me what you think.**

Tags:


	27. Chapter 22

**Hello everyone! I hope everyone is doing well. I wasn't planning to post anymore chapters until after the New Year but the brain wants what it wants. So here is the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy.**

**Sorry about that I know you guys are like what is this chick talking about the New Year is already here. Well I had this chapter posted on Jacob Black N Pack about a week ago so that's what it is. So ignore the top line it is not for you…well not all of it. **

**Thank you so much to everyone who is reading and reviewing. You guys are the greatest. 600 reviews later I've finally got one from someone saying they don't like this story…oh well can't please everyone. Moving on….**

**Follow me on Twitter Mslovely1687…I love chatting with the readers that on there. You guys are awesome!**

**Some luv and a great big kiss to my wonderful beta: bluebaby3296 who is going to be really angry that I posted this chapter before she could edit it.**

**Ch. 22**

**JPOV**

"Are we absolutely sure this is going to work? I mean isn't it a little dangerous to have Bella exposed like this?" The Cullens and Bella were out in the field pretending to play a game of vampire thunderstorm baseball; while myself and the entire pack waited in the nearby woods.

Quil had been totally against my letting Bella come out but there really was no point in keeping her away. If there were no Bella there would be no reason to attack the nomads. And we needed to take care of that. Besides, this is going to be too easy.

"Quil I promise you that Bella will be safe. The moment James makes a play for her we'll attack and they'll be killed."

"Hey J-Alpha, is it really necessary to kill all of them? I mean the Laurent guy seemed like he would've been ok if it weren't for the other two. Maybe we can let him go."

"I've thought about that Embry and honestly if he surrenders and promises never to come back I think we can give him the benefit of the doubt."

"Hey guys listen. I hear something." Paul called out.

About two miles in the distance we could hear the three vampires approaching. They could smell the scent of the Cullens and were coming to investigate. Laurent was excited that there were other vampires in the area, Victoria was pretty non-chalet about everything and James of course was hoping for a fight.

Back in the field I heard Edward tell the rest of the Cullens and Bella that he was beginning to hear the vampires' thoughts which meant that they were even closer now. After about two minutes we watched as the entire Cullen clan turned towards a cluster of trees and the three nomad vampires finally made their appearance. A snarl unexpectedly came from my lips once I spotted James.

"Don't worry Jake he won't be getting anywhere near her." Sam's voice in my ear was very reassuring.

"My name is Laurent and these are Victoria and James." The voices from the field quickly drew our attention back to the situation at hand.

"I'm Carlisle and this is my family." They exchanged a few more pleasantries as Carlisle began to explain that his family maintained a permanent residence in the area. As we'd expected Laurent was fascinated by this. Laurent and Carlisle continues to chat and then the wind shifted. James caught wind of Bella's scent in the breeze and the entire atmosphere changed.

In a flash the Cullens were locked in an intense stare down with the nomads. We watched patiently as Laurent ordered James and Victoria to stand down. Although they backed off we all knew that James had no intention of allowing Bella to slip through his fingers. So as he disappeared out the sight of the Cullens he was unknowingly heading straight towards us. As we heard him approach I stepped out from behind a tree in the center of the forest. A sinister smirk came across his face once he saw me but was quickly replaced with a look of confusion as he started to hear the snarls and growls of my brothers.

We didn't give him a chance to even attempt an escape. We had a tight circle around him before he could make one move. There was no way for him to run. It was easy…it almost wasn't even fun.

Alice was leaning patiently against a tree waiting for us to dismember the snarling vampire. "Come on my puppies. Bella grows increasing impatient worrying about all of you. Well that and I'm dying to light this jerk on fire."

While the pack continued to rip James apart, I returned to my previous spot behind the tree so I could phase and slip on a pair of shorts I'd hidden here.

"Alice, where are Laurent and Victoria? Are you guys taking care of that?"

"They're going back to the house with the rest of the family."

"Victoria actually let the family take her back to the house? I thought that us killing James was supposed to send her into some kind of blind rage." Alice shrugged.

"Yeah that is what's supposed to happen when one of us loses a mate but she didn't really seem to care all that much. And neither did Laurent." As she spoke Alice reached into her pocket to receive her now ringing cell phone. "Well hello Mrs. Meyer, long time, no hear." Stephenie. There was a brief pause on the line and I assumed this meant that Stephenie was speaking. "Ok gotcha, I'll pass it on." She threw the phone to me.

"Stephs about to send you a text." Alice strolled away to go burn the pieces of what remained of James. A moment later the phone in my hand buzzed.

_My Sweet Jacob,_

_You have succeeded in changing your fate and protecting your imprint. I'm so very proud of you. Now that things are settled with James I can reveal a little more to you. Do not be worried, Laurent and Victoria are not a threat to Bella's safety. Laurent's curiosity over the Cullen's lifestyle will lead him to Alaska and to Irina where he will thrive. Victoria will remain there in Forks with Edward where she was always meant to be._

_You see Victoria's beef with Bella in the books was not over Edward killing James. It was that Edward was so blinded by his obsession with Bella's blood that he couldn't see that Victoria was his true mate. Had the Edward in the books been paying more attention to Victoria's thoughts instead of James' he would have realized this._

_So you see now everything has happened as it should have. But I warn you do not get too comfortable. There is one more obstacle for you and Bella to overcome and this will not be easy. I did not foresee this but changing the future always has consequences. I'm sorry. But remember that Bella loves you and this is no more her fault than it is yours. You will understand what I mean VERY soon._

_Good bye and Good luck,_  
><em>Stephenie Meyer<em>

_P.S. If things get too rough for you, Alice has my number. I'm sorry Jacob. I never saw this coming…_

Now what in the world does that mean?

**Oh yes I'm leaving it there because why? I can…Ok people things are about to take a little turn here but I promise to keep it interesting. I'd said originally that I would probably end the story in a few more chapters but my mind has done a twist that even I didn't expect. More coming soon. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!**


	28. Chapter 23

**Hello, hello everyone! I hope everyone is doing well. I have a very busy week planned so I want to get these next two chapters to you guys while I have a little free time. I know you're all curious to know what is about to happen so here it is…Enjoy **

**As always big hugs and kisses to my amazing beta: Bluebaby3296. You are the very best there is. **

**JPOV **

As I ran back to the rez I couldn't help wondering what exactly Stephenie meant in her text message. She said Bella and I had one more obstacle to overcome. What did she mean by that?

I continued to ponder this for the remainder of my run. When I finally made it back to the reservation Paul was waiting for me.

"Umm hey big Alpha, how's it going?" I narrowed my eyes at him because for the first time since we'd phased Paul looked nervous.

"Paul, it's been a stressful day already so whatever this is; I'm not in the mood for it." I made a step to move past him and he blocked my path. "Really Paul?"

"Jacob, I really need to talk to you bro." This worried me.

Paul never called me by my name. Never.

"What's going on Paul? Is Bella hurt?"

"No, she's fine. She's at Sam and Emily's with the pack. It's just that…there's a bit of an issue."

"What issue Paul? SPIT IT OUT!"

"Quil imprinted on Bella." I stood there silently for several minutes while my wolf growled and snarled in my head.

There is no way Paul just said what I think he did. How is this even possible? The anger I'm feeling right now is unlike anything I've ever felt before.

"Paul, you didn't just say what I think you did…right?" I was seething.

"Whoa Jake easy bro. None of us were expecting this. It just kinda happen." Is he being serious right now?

He began to blather on some more and I could hear him speaking clearly. But my brain wasn't processing any of it. My wolf was furious; howling and fighting me for control. I knew this was no time to let him out but he need to see Bella; be close to her. He wanted to get her as far away from Quil as was possible.

Before I could stop it I was phased and headed for Sam's.

"_Big Alpha, slow down! I can hardly keep up with you." _

"_Don't try and get in between my mate and I Paul. This will be your ONLY warning." I growled. _

"_Hey bro I'm on your side. I'm just here to keep you from doing something stupid." _

As Paul and I approached Sam's house, still in our wolf forms, there was Sam, Alice and Embry blocking our path to the house. I was in no mood for this at all. I growled loudly and it echoed through the trees nearby. Alice threw up her hands defensively and took a small step forward.

"Easy Jake. We can't let you go in there until you've calmed down. I've seen what will happen if we do; besides Bella isn't there anyway." That only made me angrier. Where was she?

This time Sam took a step forward and Paul sent a warning growl not to get too close.

"Whoa Paul, I just want to talk to Jake." He looked towards me with pleading eyes. " Jacob, bro you know this isn't Quil's fault or Bella's. But at least now we know why Quil felt so strongly about Bella's safety. It was the imprint pull. This is going to be difficult on all of us. Quil and Bella are off right now trying to get a grip on this too." That was it! Somebody out here was about to die. I lunged for Sam but Paul stepped in my path and stopped me.

"_Easy Alpha, you don't want to hurt him. Come on Jake think about what Bella must be feeling right now and Quil. He's your best friend Jake. You know he never wanted this." It's a sad day when Paul is the voice of reason but at least he calmed me down a bit. "Aww thanks boss man."_ Sam took this opportunity to speak to me again.

"Jacob, I know this is hard but you're our Alpha and even though Bella is your mate you've got to keep the clear head in this. Come on Jake phase back so we can talk about this."

Sam was right about one thing I did need to keep a clear head about this. But I wasn't ready to phase back and talk it out with everyone. This is not going to be one of those issues that we work out as a pack. This has to be dealt with by me, Bella and Quil.

Just thinking all of our names together sent chills down my spine. Why didn't I see this coming? Quil had been entirely too concerned about Bella…even before he changed. I should have known something was off. I should have felt it.

Consequences…that's what Stephenie Meyer called this. Theses are the consequences of my changing the future so that Bella and I could be together. I can't believe this is happening right now.

"It's gonna be alright Jake." I was so caught up in my own thoughts that I'd forgotten I wasn't alone.

"How Paul? How is any of this going to be ok? Am I supposed to share Bella with Quil for the rest of my life? And how is she supposed to feel about that?"

"I don't know the answers to any of those questions but I do know you aren't going to find the answer on four legs. I know this hard man but you need to get control of this situation. Cowering here in wolf form isn't going to help anyone."

As much as I hated to admit it Paul was right. Regardless of how I felt or how this situation affected me directly I'm the leader of this pack. I need to accept that Quil couldn't control this anymore than I could and start coming up with some solutions. But first I need to find Quil and Bella.

**Ok so how many people saw that coming? A few of you I know for sure. I'm not exactly sure where this new twist is going to take us because I wasn't even expecting it myself but I hope you guys will stay along for the ride. Next chapter we will see how Bella and Quil are handling the imprint. Moving right along….**


	29. Wolfpack OuttakeQuil

**This chapter won't be long. I just wanted you to see Bella and Quil's reaction to the imprint. **

**Wolf pack Outtake- Quil **

**QPOV **

The moment our eyes met everything I'd been feeling towards her suddenly made perfect sense. As I looked at Bella now she was my everything. Nothing else mattered now. Not the pack, not my family, not my friendship with Jacob nor the fact that she was already his imprint. I couldn't see anything other than Bella's captivating brown eyes and I was lost in them.

"Quil?" Bella's sweet voice pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Quil, bro please tell me that was not what it just looked like." I could do nothing but stare at Sam as Bella and the others looked back and forth between us in confusion. "I said tell me Quil! Tell me you did not just imprint on the Alpha's mate."

I heard several sharp intakes of breath and a stunned "what" from Bella.

"Quil, is that true? Did you just imprint on me?" I met Bella's eyes again and simply nodded. "Oh this is going to be so bad." Before I had a chance to respond to her Alice Cullen burst through the front door.

"You two need to leave now! Jacob will be here soon and we won't be able to hide this from him. I've seen what will happen if you stay. Jacob will be angry; he'll be aiming for Quil. Bella will defend Quil and that will only make it worse. Get out of here now!"

"Go to my house. It isn't locked." Paul said.

Bella and I were both silent during our walk to Paul's house. I don't think either of us knew what to say at this point. I guess we were just trying to process this. It was a good thing Paul lived so close to Sam's because we made it there in no time. I opened the door for Bella. She walked in and sat down uncomfortably on the couch with me sitting in like manner on the other end.

"Bella, I'm so sorry about this. I…"

"It's alright Quil. This isn't your fault and I know that. It's just that I have no idea what to do about this. I mean I've already been marked and claimed by Jacob." A small growl escaped my lips.

"Yeah I know. My wolf can smell Jake's scent on you and he doesn't really like it."

"Oh." Was all she said and I couldn't help laughing because she was just so cute. "Quil, what will it mean for me to be imprinted to two wolves? Will I have to choose one of you? Or will you and Jake just share me?" I laughed again.

"I think Jake and I will have to go with whichever option you choose."

"I don't know what to do; this is so much to deal with. I mean do you have to mark me and claim me too? What if our imprint isn't romantic like mine and Jake's? What if it's just…"

"Umm Bella, let me stop you there. This isn't just some intense friendship I feel for you. This is definitely animal lust." She swallowed loudly but then licked her lips as if she was someone intrigued by this. Interesting. "Bella, I'll do whatever it is that you want even if what you want is for me to leave you alone and just let you and Jake be happy." It hurt me to say those words but if she needed that I would give it to her.

"I'm not sure exactly what I want but I don't want you to stay away. I want us to figure this whole thing out together." I was expecting her to say that.

I reached over and pulled her into a bear hug. She laughed and that made me squeeze her even tighter. She felt so good. "Quil, I can't breathe." I chuckled and loosened my grip but I didn't let go of her completely.

Surprisingly, she didn't fight me she just wrapped her arms around me and lay her head on my chest.

"Bella, how do you think this happened?"

"I don't know Quil. I'm guessing it started when Sam didn't imprint on Emily. I think it changed something. I mean without Emily being here Claire has no reason to come here. Which means you'd probably never meet her. Which means you needed a new imprint, although why it had to be me I do not know."

"Ah don't beat yourself up Bella. You aren't so bad as far as imprints go. I think I can live with having you." She laughed. I loved hearing that sound.

"We'll figure out a way to make this work Quil."

"I hope so Bella because I don't know if I'd survive having to give you up." This time she squeezed me tighter and it was very comforting.

Maybe we could make this work somehow. The only thing that's left to do now is see how Jake handles all this. Honestly I'm not looking forward to that.

**Well what do you guys think? That was just to give you guys a little look at how Bella and Quil are handling this. Next chapter Jacob/Bella/Quil talk about the imprint. How do you guys want that conversation to go? Should Jacob flip out or should there be peace in the pack? Tell me what you want and I shall make it happen. **


	30. Chapter 24

**Hello, hello my ever patient faithful readers. The imprint really seemed to get a response out of you guys which of course is my mission in life. I asked you guys what you wanted to see happen and you definitely made it known. So here we go…**

**For purposes that you will soon understand this chapter will be written in the 3****rd**** person POV. Enjoy!**

**3****rd**** Person POV **

Jacob paced anxiously back and forth across Paul's living room floor trying still to come to grips with the fact that Bella was no longer his alone. Bella and Quil watched him nervously from their place on Paul's small couch. The two had still been embraced in each other's arm when Jacob entered the house. They quickly parted ways after receiving an angry snarl from Jacob. But since that sound, Jacob hasn't spoken a single word.

This makes Bella extremely nervous because never before has she seen Jacob so deep in thought. Quil doesn't know what to think or feel. Part of him is happy that he doesn't have to imprint on the small child he'd seen in the minds of his pack brothers. But the other part of him feels guilty for imprinting on the Alpha's mate, even though it wasn't really his fault at all. Finally after several more minutes of pacing, Jacob speaks.

"I'm not even going to pretend to be ok with this. I don't understand it and I don't like it. But it's happened and now we need to deal with it." Truth be told Jacob wanted to do nothing else but grab Bella and run. But that would solve nothing.

"Bella, how are you feeling about all this?" She stared at him for a long moment before responding.

Honestly Jake, I really don't know what I feel. I mean I'm confused as to how this happened. I'm not sure what it means or what I should do." He could understand that and so could Quil. It's exactly what they were feeling as well.

"Maybe we should go to the Elders." Quil suggested. "Maybe something like this has happened before and they can tell us what we need to do." Quil quietly pondered that for a moment and then another thought came to him.

"But then what if this hasn't happened before Jake? What do we do if the Elders have no answers for us?"

"I don't think we should involve the whole council of Elders right now. I think we should talk to my dad for now. The Elders love using vision quests to solve every problem and I'm in no mood for that. Are you?" Quil shook his head. "So then we go to my dad. If he has no answers then we'll do whatever Bella wants. We don't need the council's opinion on this. It's none of their business."

They were all in agreement especially Bella. There were those on the council who still didn't think Bella was a suitable imprint for the Alpha. Well mainly it was just Old Quil. She didn't want to see how he'd react to find out that she was now the imprint to his grandson as well.

Billy listened patiently and thoughtfully as Jacob filled him in on the details of the day. He didn't speak or interrupt; his facial expressions were the only signs of his shock. He waited until Jacob was completely finished before he spoke.

"The council was worried that this might happen but we didn't want to say anything until we were certain that it would."

"What are you talking about? You all knew that Quil would imprint on Bella?" Jacob was getting angry and Billy knew he needed to defuse the situation quickly.

"We didn't know for certain that it would be Quil but we knew there was a possibility that it'd be someone. I'll explain. When you told the council that you'd imprinted on Bella we were surprised. Not because any of us have anything against her but because it is very rare for an Alpha to imprint. The Alpha's priority has to be his pack; first and foremost. Having an imprint takes away that priority. So in order to keep that from happening whenever an Alpha has imprinted in the past there has always been a double imprint."

"But why? I don't understand." Bella was floored.

"Because if it doesn't happen that way then at some point the needs of the Alpha's imprint and the needs of his pack will clash. In order to keep the balance there has to be another wolf to attend to the needs of the imprint when the Alpha must put the pack first."

"So basically dad, you said all that to say that Quil and I have to share Bella?"

"That is for Bella to decide."

"And if she decides it is what she wants, how does that work?" Quil inquired.

"Bella has already been marked and claimed by Jacob but if she wishes it is possible for her to be marked and claimed by you as well."

"And if I don't want that?"

"Then Quil will simply be around whenever you need him. But he will still have the imprint bond to you."

"But that's not fair! You're telling me that if I choose not to embrace the imprint Quil will still be forced to be whatever I need and still won't be able to mate with anyone else…right?"

"Yes. I'm sorry but that's just the way it is."

"So I either choose to be with both of them or leave one of them to live the rest of his life in misery? How is that fair?"

"It's not. I never said you had an easy decision but it's one that has to be made. I know that this is difficult and that it was unexpected but now it's time to make a decision."

**3 Weeks Later….**

"Bella, this is beyond ridiculous now. How much longer do you think you can hide away with Alice Cullen? It's been over two weeks already. You have to come home so we can deal with this." Bella squeezed the phone as she once again heard Quil pleading with her to come home.

She wanted to. She missed him and Jake but she still needed time.

"I know that Quil ok. I just…I'm not ready. I still don't know what to do."

"I get that angel, really I do but my wolf is going crazy. You have to remember that I haven't marked you or claimed you so being away from you like this is very hard for me. If it wasn't for these phone calls I'd probably be curled up in the forest somewhere whining." Bella chuckled. She had really grown to love Quil's sense of humor. "Bella honey it's not just me. There is an Alpha wolf here going crazy without you too. We don't even know where you are."

"I know and I'm sorry but I can't risk you guys coming here to get me if you know where I am."

"Alright that is enough! Bella get back to Forks NOW!" Bella flinched away as she heard Jacob's angry voice on the other end of the phone.

She knew he wasn't angry with her just the fact of being without her for so long.

"Jake, seriously dude that's not helping."

"Well we've tried it your way Quil and I've had enough of trying to sweet talk Bella into coming home. We're not going to solve anything with her half way across the world. She needs to come home now."

"Jacob, come on she's just trying to process this. It's not like you're the one who has two horny werewolves waiting to hump your leg the second you get back." Quil wiggled his eyebrows and Bella chuckled through the phone as if she'd seen him.

"This is not funny Quil. We gave her what she asked for; time to think things through. She's had more than enough time. We need to deal with this."

"She said she's not ready for that so stop pushing her."

"Stop treating her like she's made of glass. She's not that fragile. She needs to face the fact that isn't going to go away because she keeps avoiding it."

"Alright that enough! I'll be home tomorrow. Happy?"

"Thrilled." Jacob sneered.

"We'll see you tomorrow Bella."

"Ok good night my boys."

"Night." They both said together and then the line disconnected.

When Bella put the phone down, she turned to face a smiling Alice.

"Well I guess we're going home then. Too bad Texas was really starting to grow on me."

"Yeah I'm really going to miss Peter and Char but Jake is right; I can't keep putting this off. It's just so confusing."

"Bella, when we first left Forks you said that you knew that Jacob was your mate and that you only saw Quil as a friend. How are you feeling now?"

"Like I miss them both. Like I want them both. But how is that going to look, Alice? How am I supposed to explain that to other people? To Charlie?"

"Honestly Bella, I think Charlie can handle hearing the truth and it would certainly make things a lot easier if he knew. And as for other people who really cares what they think? You were made for both Jacob and Quil and they for you. You shouldn't have to choose between them because of how it will look to the outside world. We aren't apart of that world Bella. We're apart of something much bigger than human minds can understand."

"You really think I can do this; be mated to two wolves?"

"I think you were made to do this and now it's time to walk into your destiny. Now Bella, let's get you home to your wolves."

**On the Reservation…**

"Jake, what do you think is going to happen when she gets back? Do you think she's ready to choose?"

"I think she's made a decision. She knows what she wants. She just doesn't know how to feel about wanting what she wants."

"You think she wants us both?"

"Yeah. And knowing Bella she's worried about how that's going to look."

"I can't say I blame her for feeling that way but the people who matter already know and their happy with whatever she decides."

"Not Charlie. And honestly, I still don't really know what to do about that situation. We've just had so many other things to deal with."

"I think where Charlie is concerned we should just do whatever Bella wants. I'm just so anxious to see her."

"Yeah that will calm down a bit after you've marked and claimed her. It won't go away but it will ease." Quil looked at Jake sympathetically

"Jake man, I know you don't really like to think about me being with Bella like that…"

"Nah, it's getting easier. I actually like that there will be someone else around to take care of Bella when I can't. My wolf is coming to terms with it too. He doesn't really see you as a threat anymore…more like a partner.

"Do you really think we can do this man? I mean can we really take care of her…together?"

"It's all about giving her what she needs Quil. Sometimes she'll need me, other times she'll need you. And then there will come times when she will need us both. I think we can handle that. I'm not saying it'll be easy but we can make it work."

"Assuming of course that Bella wants any of this. She could come home and tell me to leave you two alone." Quil still had major doubts over whether or not Bella was interested in a relationship with him. She was already fully mated to Jacob. She didn't have to change that if she didn't want to. And he'd have to be ok with it.

"She doesn't want you to away Quil. I can hear it in the way she talks to you. She just needed to time to accept that this is really what she wants."

"Well hopefully we've made things easier for her with everything we've been doing while she's been gone. Do you think she'll like it?"

Jacob and Quil along with the rest of the pack and the men of the Cullen family had spent the last two weeks building a house for Bella, Jacob and Quil hoped himself as well.

Jacob figured that if Bella did decide she wanted both of them they would need somewhere to be alone. I mean it would be awkward with all three of them at Billy's house or trying to squeeze into Bella's tiny room at Charlie's home. And Quil knew there was no chance of anything happening at his house since aside from his grandfather his parents didn't even know he was a wolf.

With the pack's strength, the Cullen's expertise and ability to stay awake for 24 hours with no sleep; they had the house built in no time. Esme had seen to the decorating. It was simple yet tasteful. It was something Bella would love. Or so they hoped.

"I think she'll love it. All that's left to do now is wait for her to come home."

**So there we have it! Jacob/Bella/Quil are about to officially become a couple. Now I realized that some of you are not too happy with this concept so this is what I've decided to do. I'm ending A Chance to Change What Will Be right here and making the Jacob/Bella/Quil story one of it's own. So therefore anyone who does not wish to continue on this journey with this can hope off the train at this exit. **

**Our new story will be entitled Now That Things Have Changed and the first few chapters will be posted in a few days. I hope that you all will join me for a fun new story. **

**Now…I'd like to take a minute to thank everyone who has been with this story from the beginning. This story was not one that I'd originally planned to write but the idea just wouldn't leave me alone. I hope you've enjoyed it. I certainly have enjoyed writing it for you. **

**A big hug and a kiss to my wonderful beta: Bluebaby3296 who is an amazing author, student and friend herself. I love you for taking time out of your super busy schedule to make sure my stories are worth reading. **

**Another hug and kiss to my wonderful readers who follow me on Twitter. Oh how I love interacting with you guys. You are awesome. Anyone else wanna hop on the wagon mslovely1687 I'd love to have you. **

**That is all for now. **

**Kisses **

**ShavehC **


	31. AN: SEQUEL Please Read

**Hello my angels! Just wanted to update you guys; the first chapter of the sequel story has been posted! WOOOO! See how much I love you? You didn't even have to wait for that. As always when I began a new story I'll be updating every few days and then as we progress the updates will began to space out a bit. I'm so excited to get this going. **

**So check it out: Now That Things Have Changed by: ShavehC **


End file.
